Masih Seperti Dulu
by rharaayumi
Summary: "aku bukanlah orang yang kau kenal 15 tahun lalu. Kau juga bukanlah orang yang kukenal 15 tahun lalu" dia tersenyum kepadaku.
1. Waktu itu Sangat Menakutkan

**Summary** **:** "aku bukanlah orang yang kau kenal 15 tahun lalu. Kau juga bukanlah orang yang kukenal 15 tahun lalu" dia tersenyum kepadaku.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Apa Kau Sendiri Bahagia)**

-Kanato desu: entah kenapa di fikiranku Inaho emang tercipta mesum /run

-Purikazu: gomenasai.. padahal sudah di cek ulang sebelum publish tetep aja banyak typonya, orz sepertinya diriku emang kurang teliti hiks

-Nene: bulan puasa boss, buat scene nganu itu rada gimana gitu tar malah puasa ekeh yg rusak XD

-Mihura348: arigatou.. keep reading yah XDv

-Yui: masih belum nemu alur yg sesuai.. sabar yah XDv /run

 **Balasan Review (His Mine)**

-Kanato: mungkin suatu saat dibuat sequelnya /latarnya tentang kehidupan InaSure di rumah pinggir pantai mereka /masih mikir ke sana

-Irene: hehehe hehehe.. typoku memang selalu ada hiks /sepertinya julukan ratu typo cocok buatku *plaaak.. makasih masukannya /peyukcium.. /bedewe jangan panggil author-san deh, rasanya diri ini belum pantas melihat typo yang menggunung.. panggil pake pen namenya saja atau panggil Rara saja nyehehehe.. oy, di sini emang Inahonya sengaja dibuat OOT /run

-Miharu348: arigatou XDd

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap one)**

' **Waktu Itu Sangat Menakutkan'**

" _Bat, jangan menangis lagi" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Kuambil saputangan berwarna orange yang selalu kubawa untuk menutup luka di lututnya yang masih mengucurkan darah._

" _Ittai.. hiks"_

 _Aku mencium luka yang sudah terbalut sapu tangan itu pelan "Yuki nee selalu berbuat seperti itu kepada lukaku supaya sakitnya hilang. Bagimana? Masih sakit?"_

 _Dia mengangguk, mengusap matanya yang masih penuh air mata._

" _Sudah tidak sesakit tadi Orenji. Arigatou" Katanya berusaha tersenyum menahan sakit di lututnya._

" _Ayo kita pulang!" Ajakku sambil membungkukkan badan, bermaksud menggendongnya pulang._

" _Demo.." Dia terlihat sungkan, menunduk dalam antara menahan rasa sakit dan tidak mau menerima tawaranku._

" _Kau tidak mungkin bisa pulang sendiri dengan lutut yang luka seperti itu"_

"Nao-kun! Mooouuu Nao-kun!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Yuki-nee yang sudah merengek sepagi ini. Memasang tampang sedatar mungkin menanggapi semua ocehannya. Aku bukannya tidak menyayangi Yuki-nee, aku bahkan sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, kebiasaannya merengek itu benar-benar sedikit menggangguku.

"Hari ini bisakah kau mengantar Inko ke rumah sakit?" lanjut Yuki-nee setelah melihatku sudah memperhatikannya lebih tepatnya mempehatikan suara rengekannya.

Aku melirik Inko. 'Dia sakit? Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja'. Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya, Inko ini adalah istriku. Kami sudah menikah sekitar 3 bulan. Dia adalah teman kelasku di SMA, anak yang cukup pintar, lumayan cantik merupakan salah satu gadis yang selalu masuk di 3 besar 'gadis yang ingin dijadikan pacar', tentu saja aku bukan salah satu yang menginginkannya menjadi pacar aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi menjadikannya istri seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku sibuk!" kataku sambil menyuapkan telur gulung terakhir di piringku ke dalam mulut.

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke atasanmu!" celetuk Yuki-nee. Ingin rasanya ku getok kepala Yuki-nee detik itu juga, dia selalu seenaknya mengatur jalan hidupku. Sekedar informasi saja, aku bisa menjadi seorang 'suami' juga karna Yuki-nee, sejak jaman sekolah Yuki-nee sangat menyukai Inko dan ingin Inko menjadi bagian keluarga kami.

"Yuki-nee, sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku?" aku menatapnya datar.

"Tapi, hal ini hanya bisa dilakukanmu sebagai suaminya" tunjuk Yuki-ne dengan sumpit yang masih dipegangnya tepat ke hidungku.

"Ano Yuki-nee, aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri" dari sudut mataku kulihat Inko berusaha menurunkan tangan Yuki-nee.

"TIDAK BISA! ITU BERBAHAYA! DAN KAU NAO-KUN! SUKA ATAU TIDAK SUKA KAU AKAN TETAP MENGANTAR INKO KE RUMAH SAKIT! TITIK!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku duduk sendiri menatap lantai yang berada di antara kedua kakiku. Merogoh sesuatu yang kusimpan di balik jas hitamku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai kecanduan dengan benda laknat bernama rokok. Kutatap langit-langit di _smoking area_ itu, warnanya sedikit coklat jika dibandingkan dengan langit-langit lain. Yah hal itu wajar, mengingat setiap harinya ada berpuluh-puluh orang yang menggunakan tempat ini sepertiku.

KRIEEEEETTTT sebuah suara engsel sebuah pintu yang sepertinya kekurangan minyak mengusik sunyinya _smoking area_ pagi itu. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, tidak biasanya aku sepenasaran ini. Aku bahkan tidak akan penasaran dengan orang yang pingsan tepat di sebelahku. Tapi kali ini, hatiku memaksaku untuk menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang pria berambut kuning pucat memakai seragam putih dan sebuah stetoskop terlihat tergantung di lehernya muncul dari balik pintu yang bersuara itu. Deg Deg Deg. Jantungku seperti dipaksa bekerja, aku sedang tidak berolahraga tapi debarannya lebih cepat dari saat aku berolahraga. Mata manik hijau kebiruan orang itu menyipit saat menyapa rekannya yang terlihat akan memasuki ruangan tempatnya tadi keluar. Kurasakan tanganku berkeringat, ingin kusebut namanya tapi suaraku tercekak begitu siap memanggilnya. Kakiku bahkan ikut tak bertenaga saat kupaksa diriku berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya untuk memeluknya. Aku…. Kehilangan jejaknya..

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

[ _Kaizuka, silahkan menuju ke ruang ibu dan anak di lantai 2_ ]

Aku menatap Inko yang terlihat tersenyum malu sesaat setelah pengumuman di ruang tunggu itu. Dia menunduk menatap perutnya sambil mengusapnya sayang. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti Inko, berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Merangkai lagi apa yang hari ini kualami. Sesaat setalah apa yang kucari akhirnya kutemukan petunjuknya, sesaat itu juga takdir menyadarkanku kembali kepada kenyataan.

Aku memandang pintu putih di depan Inko. 'Dr. Saazbaum' terlihat terpampang di sana. Inko mengetuk dua kali pintu itu. Sesaat kemudian terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian suster dengan rambut pirang diikat dua kanan dan kirinya membukakan pintu tersebut. Mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Mataku terbelalak, darahku seperti membeku, udara di sekitarku seperti hilang begitu saja saat kulihat orang yang duduk di meja dokter itu adalah orang yang tadi pagi membuatku merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat ini. Pria berambut kuning pucat dengan mata bermanik biru kehijauan. Dengan senyum ramah seperti 15 tahun lalu. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan namanya, namanya Slaine Troyard, tapi yang tertulis di pintu dan di atas meja itu 'Saazbaum'? aku tidak mungkin salah ingat. Aku bahkan mengingat dengan jelas setiap detail waktu yang kami habiskan bersama 15 tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa namanya berubah?

Selama pemeriksaan itu, aku tidak banyak bertanya. Aku terlalu sibuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku. Ingin rasanya ku peluk orang itu, kutenggelamkan ke dalam palung terdalam lautan agar tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya lagi dariku. Apa dia masih mengingatku? Ataukah mungkin aku salah mengenali orang lain? Kenapa dia tak menunjukkan reaksi bahwa kami pernah bertemu? Ataukah hanya aku seorang diri yang masih terjebak dengan kenangan 15 tahun lalu itu?

"Sayang, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang" Suara lembut Inko kembali menarikku ke dunia nyata. Kutatap mata bermanik hijau kebiruan itu, tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa di sana.

BRUUUK, sebuah tempat kacamata jatuh sesaat setelah Inko mencium pipiku. Aku kembali menoleh kepadanya si itu, tertangkap sedikit rasa gugup di sana. suster yang tadi membukakan kami pintu sudah terlihat membantu mengambilkan tempat kacamata yang tadi jatuh itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sekali lagi kulirik jam yang terpasang di tanganku, melirik tempat pembuangan puntung rokok di mobilku yang sudah penuh, melihat langit di atas sana yang sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap bahkan tidak ada satupun bintang yang sepertinya berniat keluar malam ini. Angin malam yang masuk melalui sela-sela pintu jendela mobil yang memang sengaja kuturunkan mengusik rambutku, bau tanah basah yang tertiup angin membawaku kembali ke masa 15 tahun lalu.

~ _flashback_

" _yaah, hujannya tidak berhenti sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang Orenji?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil menjulurkan tangannya, membuatnya basah terkena air hujan._

" _menginap saja di sini Bat" jawabku mengikutinya menjulurkan tangan._

" _boleh?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar ke arahku. Jantungku terasa hampir pecah saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu_

" _tentu saja!" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya dengan tanganku yang basah karna hujan_

" _AHORENJI!" dia memajukan mulutnya, tanda bahwa dirinya sedang kesal._

" _Aku sangat suka dengan bau tanah yang terkena air hujan untuk pertama kali setelah musim panas yang panjang. Bagaimana denganmu Orenji?" tanyanya bersemangat, kesalnya yang tadi sudah hilang saat angin membawa aroma tanah basah._

" _aku menyukai semua yang kau sukai Bat" jawabku kalem, mencium bibir mungilnya. Sedikit susah memang, mengingat perbedaan tinggi kami. Wajahnya memerah saat itu. Dia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengannya._

 _~end of flashback~_

Aku melihatnya keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, dia terlihat merenggangkan tangannya, mencoba mengendurkan otot-ototnya, dari tempatku kulihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat 15 tahun lalu angin membawa aroma tanah basah seperti malam ini.

Aku turun dari mobilku, berlari ke arahnya. Menarik tangannya, mengajaknya masuk ke mobilku. Tidak ada perlawanan yang kudapatkan darinya. Dia mengikutiku begitu saja. Kami duduk diam di mobil tidak ada yang bersuara.

"ano.. Tn Kaizuka? Suami Ny. Inko?" dia bertanya kepadaku, tapi memandang ke arah jendela mobil yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bat, sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ?" tanyaku kepadanya, pandanganku lurus ke depan.

"B..Bat? Apa maksud anda ?" suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar

Detik itu juga, kupaksa wajahnya menhadap ke arahku. Mencium bibirnya lembut tapi sedikit memaksa. Kuliat matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak ada respon darinya beberapa saat, lalu sebuah dorongan kurasakan tepat di dadaku. Kedua tanganku yang tadinya memegang kepalanya, sekarang memegang tangannya. Menenangkan reaksi penolakannya.

"A..A..Anda sudah gila?!" kembali dia mengeluarkan suara bergetar sesaat setelah ciuman kami.

"Bat, jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku?"

"Maaf saya benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud anda " katanya. Dia menunduk dalam. Membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang putih.

Tanganku dengan pelan membuka helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengangkat dagunya, kembali mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"selama 15 tahun ini kemana saja Kau Bat? Apa kau tidak tau seperti apa hari-hari yang kulalui tanpamu?" tanyaku kepadanya, saat mata kami bertemu pandang.

"Bat. Suki" bisikku tepat di telinganya. Rona merah klihat muncul di wajahnya, sama seperti 15 tahun lalu, dia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"apa kau menyukai aroma tanah basah?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Ya. Aku menyukainya, sebab 15 tahun lalu orang yang paling kusukai bilang bahwa dia menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"tidak. Aku tidak lagi menyukainya, aku membencinya." Jawabnya datar

"Bat…?" tanyaku bingung. 5 menit lalu dia terlihat menyukainya, sekarang dia bilang dia membencinya?

"Tn. Kaizuka, kau pernah dengar pepatah 'waktu berubah manusia juga ikut berubah'?"

Aku tak mengangguk, hanya memandangnya dalam, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan

"aku bukanlah orang yang kau kenal 15 tahun lalu. Kau juga bukanlah orang yang kukenal 15 tahun lalu" dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bat, aku masih sama dengan 15 tahun lalu. Orang yang hidupnya selalu memikirkanmu!"

Dia menggeleng, menaruh tangan dinginnya di wajahku, mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipiku, lalu mengecup pipiku pelan

"Ini yang terakhir Orenji, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali ke masa 15 tahun lalu. Aku sudah punya orang lain yang menjagaku dan harus ku jaga. Begitu pula dirimu, sudah punya 3 orang yang akan kau jaga kelak"

"apa maksudmu 3?" tanyaku makin tak mengerti

"Ny. Kaizuka belum menceritakannya? Kalian akan punya anak kembar" Dia kembali tersenyum.

Dia membuka pintu mobilku, melangkahkan kaki keluar, beberapa butir air hujan yang sudah mulai turun membasahinya. Tangannya yang dia jadikan sebagai penghalang hujan tidak bisa melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari basah. DIa terlihat berlari kecil, ingin rasanya ku tarik kembali tangan itu saat melihatnya berlari menghampiri seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam yang tengah menunggunya di bawah payung sambil tersenyum.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mobil orange yang kukendarai meluncur cepat di jalan, seperti membelah hujan yang dengan serakahnya ingin membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah. Seperti itu pula sesuatu di dalam tubuhku terasa terbelah (lagi) , namu kali ini lebih dalam dari 15 tahun lalu.

TBC

 **OWARI**

Denger lagu 'Ashita Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ai Ni Iku'_wakaba ( Sekaiichi Hatsukoi) itu bawaannya baper. Dan entah kenapa jadi fanfict yang semuanya Inaho's POV. Kalau di animenya Inaho itu sosok pemikir yang malas bicara dengan muka sedatar aspal jalan tol. Tapi belajar dari pengalaman, beberapa temanku yg sifatnya rada-rada mirip Inaho (pelit kosa kata) selalu punya banyak fikiran yang mengganggunya, maka jadilah eng ing eng~~~~ hahahahaa hope you like this guys.. (udah ku cek beberapa kali tentang typonya, tapi kalo masih ada tolong dimaklumi yah XDv nyahahaha) next chap mungkin akan jadi Slaine's POV (masih mikir) hahahaha pissss pissss


	2. Kau, Aku dan Jalan yang Kita Pilih

**Summary** **:** Aku kembali mengutuk diriku yang bersikap tegar dihadapannya. Apa yang kukatakan? Dia lebih membutuhkanmu? Aku baik-baik saja?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 1)**

 **Kanato:** lagi pengenbuat yang tentang rumah tangga~~ rada sedikit leleh/apasih/ dengan yang pacar-pacaran mulu nurufufufu

 **Yuanchan:** ada kok 2 cerita yang gak oneshoot (meskipun yang 1nya sampe sekarang belum buat lanjutan ceritanya sih XD) maaf lahir batin juga yah hehe /meikmati libur dengan InaSure :3

 **Miharu348:** aye mom.. semoga suka sama lanjutannya XD

 **JengRirin:** berhubung diriku baik, jadi lanjutnya sekarang (padahal niatnya lanjut chap 2 tahun depan :p /gak/ ) terima kasih sudah selalu berbagi sweetbetes dan anemia ha haha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

' **Kau, Aku, dan Jalan yang Kita Pilih'**

" _aku bukanlah orang yang kau kenal 15 tahun lalu. Kau juga bukanlah orang yang kukenal 15 tahun lalu" Kataku kepadanya sambil tersenyum paksa_

" _Bat, aku masih sama dengan 15 tahun lalu. Orang yang hidupnya selalu memikirkanmu!" Katanya menatapku dalam_

 _Aku menggeleng, menaruh tanganku yang sekarang sudah sedingin es di wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirku ke pipinya, lalu mengecup pipinya pelan_

" _Ini yang terakhir Orenji, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali ke masa 15 tahun lalu. Aku sudah punya orang lain yang menjagaku dan harus ku jaga. Begitu pula dirimu, sudah punya 3 orang yang akan kau jaga kelak"_

" _apa maksudmu 3?" tanyanya tak mengerti, sorot matanya menuntut penjelasan kepadaku._

" _Ny Kaizuka belum menceritakannya? Kalian akan punya anak kembar" Aku kembali tersenyum kepadanya, menyebut bahwa dia akan punya anak kembar dari orang lain adalah hal menyakitkan buatku._

 _Aku membuka pintu mobilnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar, beberapa butir air hujan yang sudah mulai turun membasahiku. Tanganku yang kujadikan sebagai penghalang hujan tidak bisa melindungi seluruh tubuhku dari basah. Aku berlari kecil ke arah Harklight yang kebetulan keluar Rumah Sakit dengan memakai payung._

"Slaine…" Harklight berbisik lirih di telingaku. Ku palingkan wajahku saat kusadari dia akan menciumku. Kami sudah berpacaran setahun lebih –setidaknya Harklight menganggap hubungan kami adalah sepasang kekasih– tapi jika boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal yang dia rasakan kepadaku.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu lelah"

"Tidurlah…." Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku, lalu mencium punggung tanganku –hal yang sama yang selalu dilakukannya saat mengucapkan selamat tidur–.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang malam ini, membuat rambutku yang sekarang sudah melewati leher bergoyang mengikuti arah permainan angin. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah café, sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki dari Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja. Seperti menapak beling setiap kali kakiku melangkah mendekati café tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku berlari sejauh mungkin, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin bertatap wajah lagi dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan lari, harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga.

Bunyi lonceng bergema saat kubuka pintu café itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku, tidak banyak pengunjung di sana di jam seperti ini, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menemukan orang yang menjadi alasanku ke sini. Punggungnya tegap menandakan kedewasaannya, garis bahunya terlihat lelah seolah tengah mengangkat sebuah beban berat namun beban itu tak terlihat. Rambut coklatnya sedikit mencuat di beberapa sisi rapih namun tak serapih saat pertama aku melihatnya seminggu lalu.

Sekali lagi kuhembuskan nafas sebelum melangkah ke arahnya. Jantungku seperti hampir jatuh dari singgasananya berdetak semakin dan semakin cepat saat aku mendekatinya. Aku duduk tepat di depannya. Seorang pelayang mendekatiku, secangkir kopi mungkin bisa menenangkanku –meskipun aku membenci minuman pahit–

"Bat..? sejak kapan kau mulai meminum kopi? 15 tahun lalu kau sangat membenci minuman pahit" sorot mata khawatir memancar dari mata bermanik merahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah bukan lagi orang dari masa 15 tahun lalu?" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang sudah berbohong kepadanya. Berubah? Berbeda? Aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosong yang kukatan kepadanya. 15 tahun tidak akan membuatku berbeda, bahkan waktu 1000 tahun pun perasaanku kepada pria dihadapanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Tapi, aku harus melakukan hal ini. Demi kebaikannya, demi kebaikan istrinya dan calon anak-anaknya.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan Tn Kaizuka?"

"Bat, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Apa kau tidak mengeti.."

"Sepertinya di sini Andalah yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kita sekarang!"

Dia kembali memandangku diam. Pandangannya seolah bisa mengupas semua kebohonganku tentang perasaanku kepadanya. Tentang semua rasa rinduku kepadanya, tentang apa yang aku rasakan tanpa dirinya selama 15 tahun ini. Aku memalingkan pandangan ke arah pelayan yang saat itu menaruh kopi pesananku.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin Anda katakan, Saya permisi dulu. Saya punya janji dengan orang lain setelah ini" kataku sambil merogoh saku di balik jasku untuk mengambil uang.

"Janji? Dengan siapa? Dengan lelaki jangkung berambut hitam malam itu?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tau. Dengan sigap tangannya menarik tanganku yang tengah sibuk merogoh saku, membuat sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi penyemangatku terjatuh tepat di hadapannya.

Aku terdiam, tatapannya berubah sedikit sirat bahagia muncul di mata bermanik merah itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa puluh kali kupalingkan pandanganku dari matanya. Detik itu juga, kurasakan sepasang lengan memeluk erat tubuhku. Tanpa komando, aku balik memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku yakin, saat ini beberapa pasang mata dari pengunjung café itu tengah menjadikan kami sebagi tontonan menarik.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku duduk di tangga kuil, menggosok kedua tanganku untuk menghilangkan dingin. Bulan di atas sana sudah bergantung di tempat tertingginya, seolah sedang mengawasi para manusia yang di jam-jam seperti ini masih brekeliaran di luar rumah sama seperti ku dan dia. Dia berlari kecil meghampiriku, memegang 2 buah kaleng minuman hangat dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis di persimpangan jalan dekat kuil. Sekaleng minuman kopi untuknya, dan sekaleng minuman teh untukku.

"Arigatou Tn Kaizuka…." kataku saat menerimnya.

Detik itu juga, kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin sudah berada tepat di bibirku. Menghalau setiap kata yang siap terlontar dari lidahku. Matanya jelas menggambarkan semua perasaannya kepadaku, mata yang sama yang kulihat 15 tahun lalu setiap dia menatapku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku Bat?" katanya sesaat setelah itu.

"aku…"

"Sudah cukup kau berbohong Bat. Sapu tangan itu, kau bahkan masih menyimpannya bahkan tidak mencucinya kan? Kau masih bilang sudah berubah dari 15 tahun lalu?"

Aku menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. 'Bagaimana bisa aku mencucinya? Hanya itu satu-satunya benda darimu yang kupunya. Mencucinya sama halnya dengan membuang semua kenanganku bersamamu'. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kepadanya, megatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi otakku yang terlalu waras mencegah lidahku untuk berucap. Tanpa sadar kedua mataku sudah digenangi oleh air. Tumpah begitu saja tanpa ada perintah dariku. Membuat dia yang berada di sampingku berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil tempat tepat di hadapanku kembali memelukku erat di dada bidangnya.

"Suki.. hontouni suki.. Orenji Suki" kataku memeluknya balik. Ini salah, apa yang kulakukan ini salah. Aku seharusnya tidak mengucapkannya. Tidak, aku bahkan seharusnya tidak menemuinya malam ini.

"Kau tidak salah Bat, tindakanmu menemuiku malam ini adalah tindakan benar." Katanya kepadaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatapnya penuh tanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?

"AKu tau semua tentangmu Bat. Terlebih hatimu tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Jantungmu mengatakan semuanya padaku!" Katanya dengan mimik wajah datar seperti 15 tahun lalu sambil meletakkan tangannya tepat di dadaku.

~ _flasgback~_

" _Orenji Arigatou. Tau darimana kau kalau aku suka mawar berwarna biru?" kataku saat menerima setangkai mawar berwarna biru darinya._

" _Aku tau semua tentangmu Bat" jawabnya datar menatap jalan raya yang di penuhi kendaraan yang berhenti karna lampu tengah menunjukkan warna merah_

" _Lihat ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah album foto besar kepadaku. Ku buka lembar demi lembar album itu. Lembar pertama sebuah pot yang berisi tanah dan sekantong bibit. Bebarapa lembar berikutnya sebuah pot yang sudah ditumbuhi sebuah tanaman meskipun masih kecil. Beberapa lembar berikut lagi tanaman itu sudah nampak jelas, sebuah tanaman mawar yang mengeluarkan kuncup bunga berwarna biru. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, menatapnya, setangkai bunga di tanganku dan album yang tadi dia tunjukkan padaku secara bergantian._

" _Suki" katanya lirih tepat di telingaku. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai tinggi telingaku mengingat badannya yang lebih kecil dariku karna perbendaan umur kami._

" _Tapi.."_

" _Kita berdua pria?" katanya bertanya memotong kalimatku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakannya_

" _Lalu kenapa? Kau juga jelas menyukaiku"_

" _Ta.. ..tau darimana?" kataku terbata_

" _Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu" katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya tepat di dadaku_

 _~end of fkashback~_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Mau minum apa Orenji?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Apapun yang kau siapkan akan kuminum Bat" katanya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Bat, boleh aku merokok?" tambahnya. Empat siku kurasakan muncul di pelipisku. Aku berlari ke arahnya. Mengambil batang rokok yang sudah bertengger indah di antara kedua bibirya. Mematakannya lalu membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Orenji, kau ini kan jenius kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan benda itu?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua lengan di dada.

"Orang yang paling berharga bagiku bilang tidak boleh. Aku bisa apa selain berhenti?" katanya sambil mengecup pipi kiriku

"Aku tidak bilang 'tidak boleh'" kataku sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku dengan lengan.

"Jadi boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak" kataku memukul kepalanya kesal.

Dia maju selangkah, membuatku mundur selangkah. Berapa banyak dia maju melangkah, begitu banyak pula langkah yang kuambil untuk mundur darinya. Sampai tembok juga yang akhirnya menjadi partnernya membuatku tidak bisa kemana-mana saat tembok di belakangku ternyata tidak bergerak seinchipun meski kudorong sekuat tenaga. Kedua lengannya sudah terjulur kedepan. Menempatkanku di tengah-tengah sang tembok di belakangku, lengan di kanan-dan kiriku dan dia tepat di hadapanku.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi Bat" katanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun" balasku sambil mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Membuat dia dengan leluasa bisa menyerangku.

Sesuatu kurasakan bergetar dibalik saku celananya saat dia tengah asik mendekapku erat. Aku mendorong sedikit badannya.

"Ponselmu berbunyi" kataku. Dia tidak sedikitpun mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika itu telpon penting Orenji?" dengan setengah hati akhirnya dia merogoh saku celananya, melirik ponsel orangenya dengan setengah hati.

"Inko?" tanyaku, seperti tersayat pisau kurasakan sakit di hatiku saat menyebut namanya. Dia tidak menjawab, malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dari yang tadi.

"Pulanglah Orenji, dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!" apa yang kukatakan? Menyuruhnya pulang?

"Tapi.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau. Kau bahkan sudah tau tempat tinggalku kan? Istrimu lebih membutuhknmu daripada aku. Percayalah wanita hamil membutuhkan suaminya di dekatnya di masa-masa kehamilannya". Aku kembali mengutuk diriku yang bersikap tegar dihadapannya. Apa yang kukatakan? Dia lebih membutuhkanmu? Aku baik-baik saja?

"Bat.. Suki"

"Wakatta.. wakatta..!"

"Kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengecup kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Berharap air mataku tidak tumpah dulu sebelum dia meninggalkan tempatku.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku terduduk di balik pintu, menempelkan wajah di kedua lututku memegang kepalaku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja saat dia akhirnya kembali pulang kepada istrinya. Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan sepertii ini? Mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki istri dan akan menjadi ayah dari 2 anak kembar? Terlebih aku harus menjadi dokter kandungan istrinya dari lelaki yang kucintai? Aku melirik tanganku yang masih bergetar, sebuah cincin perak terpasang di sana. tangisanku kembali menjadi saat kulihat cincin pemberian Harklight padaku 3 bulan lalu.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Karna chap 1 full dengan Inaho's POV yang menjadikan INAHO sedikit /gak/ sangat OOT, akhirnya chap 2 jadi full Slaine's POV (biar seimbang gitu) hahaha

Hope you like this chap minnacchi. Bedewe, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin yah jika selama penulisan ff dan balasan reviewnya Rara punya salah baik yang disengaja (itu namanya niat weeeh) maupun yang gak disengaja (Rara mah gitu orangnya, suka gak sadar kalo lagi ada salah) hehehe /sungkeman satu-satu


	3. Tidak Semudah Yang Kita Fikirkan

**Summary** **:** "Kau mau aku apa? Memutuskannya dan sendirian melihatmu bersama wanita lain?" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap manik merah Inaho di hadapannya

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 2)**

 **Jeng Ririn:** ciye yang nangis ciye /ketawain/ maaf yah Inahonya jadi jahat di sini huhuhu /run

 **Hikaru:** wajahnya emang tercipta wajah korban able banget hahahaha

 **Chinatsu:** semoga yang chap 3 ini gak masuk mellow-mellow amat hahaha

 **Kanato:** Slaine nya inta di pukpuk hahaha

 **Yuan:** buat laskar #alwaysSlaineside hahahaha.. Dia terlalu manis untuk disakiti

 **9798:** *pukpuk, Inahonya gk bisa mupon dari cinta pertamanya.. entah Slaine sudah guna-gunain apa ke Inaho /gak

 **Miharu348:** Slainenya terlalu rapuh untuk mengahdapi semuanya /apasih

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **3** **)**

' **Tidak Semudah Yang Kita Fikirkan'**

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau. Kau bahkan sudah tau tempat tinggalku kan? Istrimu lebih membutuhknmu daripada aku. Percayalah wanita hamil membutuhkan suaminya di dekatnya di masa-masa kehamilannya". Slaine memasang senyum termanisnya, membuat pria dengan ekspresi datar di hadapannya semakin cemas._

" _Bat.. Suki" Bisik Inaho setelah semua bujukan Slaine kepada dirinya_

" _Wakatta.. wakatta..!"_

" _Kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi!" Kata Inaho kepada Slaine yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan dari si surai kuning._

Inaho keluar dari mobil orangenya, menenteng sebuah tas kerja yang berwarna hitam. Di depan pintu rumah bergaya minimalis yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon jeruk di halamannya yang sedang berbuah berdiri seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Mengambil tas yang tengah di bawah Inaho dan menghujani pipi si pria dengan ciuman hangat layaknya seorang istri yang setia menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Namun, senyuman yang tadi cemerlang dipamerkannya sedikit memudar saat suaminya ternyata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping saat dirinya hendak mencium bibir sang suami.

"Okaerinasai Inaho-kun" sambutnya dengan suara manis

"Tadaima" jawab Inaho sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya

"Mau makan malam apa hari ini? Akan kubuatkan untukmu" Tanya Inko yang tengah mengikuti Inaho dari belakang menuju kamar mereka.

"Terserah saja"

Inko meletakkan tas kerja suaminya, lalu mengeluarkan baju ganti untuk Inaho. Sebenarnya Inko sangat ingin bercerita tentang perkembangan calon anak mereka di dalam kandungannya kepada Inaho. Tapi melihat reaksi Inaho, Inko mengurungkan niatnya. Inaho terlihat sangat lelah, lebih lelah dari perjalanan dinasnya selama ini.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Akan ku antar ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin" kata Inaho saat Inko tengah memunguti pakaian kotor suaminya di lantai.

Inko tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Selama 4 bulan perkawinan mereka, baru kali ini Inaho memperlihatkan perhatiannya meskipun itu ditujukan hanya untuk anak mereka, Inko terlihat sangat senang. Selama Inko mengenal Inaho sejak mereka di sekolah baru kali ini Inaho memperlihatkan bahwa dia juga ternyata punya sisi manusia yang bisa memperhatikan orang lain.

"Tidak perlu Inaho-kun, aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit sejam yang lalu"

Inaho menatap datar wanita di depannya. Sementara si wanita masih terus tersenyum.

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang aku yang akan mengantarmu untuk pemeriksaan rutin di Rumah Sakit?" suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar menahan marah. Baru kali ini Inko mendengar suara Inaho seperti itu. Sesayang itukah Inaho kepada calon anak di dalam kandungannya? Memikirkan itu saja membuat hati Inko berbunga-bunga, membesarkan setial sel perasaannya yang selama ini menganggap 'Inaho tidak pernah mencintainya'. Sekalipun perhatian Inaho hanya dia tujukan ke anaknya, Inko sudah merasa sangat senang setidaknya ada bagian dari dirinya yang benar-benar menjadi objek perhatian suaminya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggumu pulang dan pergi ke pemeriksaan rutin bersamamu, tapi dokter Saazbaum sedang sakit. Sehingga temannya yang menggantikan beliau memeriksa kandunganku. Dan temannya punya janji dengan pasien lain di jam yang sama, jadi dia memintaku datang lebih awal. Tenang saja…."

Belum lagi selesai kalimat Inko, Inho sudah berlari meninggalkan kamar mereka. Mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tadi di simpannya di meja ruang tamu, menuju garasi dan langsung mengeluarkan mobil orangenya, memacu mobil itu dengan kecepatan tercepatnya.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak di kursi sampingnya berbunyi. Menampilkan nama 'Inko' di layarnya. Inaho mengambil ponsel itu, menekan tombol ' _reject'._ Lalu menekan tombol 1, beberapa saat kemudian yang secara otomatis sudah memanggil kontak dengan nama 'BAT'. Beberapa saat menunggu, tidak ada tanda bahwa yang di hubunginya akan menjawab. Kembali Inaho menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, membuat beberapa pengemudi mobil di sekitarnya menekan klakson refleks saat mobil mereka di salip mobil orange Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Tanya Harklight saat Slaine hanya memandang ponsel miliknya yang sudah berdering beberapa kali sejak tadi.

"Bukan hal penting" jawab Slaine menutup wajahnya yang terasa terbakar karna demam

"kalau tidak penting…"

"Harlight, pulanglah"

"Tapi"

"Bagaimana jika kau tertular demamku? Siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong mengurus pasienku? Siapa lagi yang bisa merawatku jika kau juga terserang sakit?" jelas Slaine kepada Harklight, membuat pemuda jangkung berambut hitam di hadapannya mengangguk. Mengerti betul akan kekhawatiran Slaine.

"Istrirahatlah, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku secepatnya" Harklight mengambil mantelnya, mengecup punggung tangan Slaine sebelum berpamitan.

Harklight meninggalkan apartement Slaine dengan perasaan was-was. Tapi, jika tetap berada di sana Harklight takut hanya akan mengganggu istirahat Slaine. Harklight takut, jika dirinya tidak mengikuti perkataan Slaine, lelaki yang disayanginya itu akan membenci dirinya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk dia memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di basement apartment itu. Tepat sebelum dia menghidupkan mesin mobinya, sebuah mobil orange memasuki basement dengan kecepatan gila untuk berkendara di basement yang luasnya tidak seberapa.

"Orang itu pasti gila!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil orange tadi, setelah memarkir mobilnya sembarang. Orang itu terlihat panik, lari begitu saja meninggalkan mobil mewah miliknya tanpa menguncinya. Harklight hanya bisa menggeleng menyaksikan kejadian itu. Mengangkat bahu –toh ini juga bukan urusanku–.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Berbekal kunci cadangan yang diterimanya dari Slaine, Inaho membuka apartement itu. Lari berhambur menuju kamar Slaine yang keadaannya gelap. Perasaannya sedikit lega, saat melihat pria bersurai kuning pucat itu tengah tertidur. Tangannya mengelus kepala lelaki yang tidur itu dengan lembut, kembali rasa khawatir merasukinya saat di rasakannya suhu badan Slaine cukup tinggi. Dengan sigap dia menyiapkan kompres, lalu meletakkan di dahi Slaine, berharap demamnya cepat turun. Wajah Slaine terlihat merah, nafasnya pendek-pendek karna demam. Inaho menggenggam tangan itu, membuat si empunya tangan terbangun saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sisinya.

"O..ren..ji?" tanyanya bingung dan sedikit tak percaya

Inaho diam menatap wajah merah Slaine. Demamnya sudah sedikit turun dibanding yang tadi, tapi tetap saja perasaan khawatir Inaho masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang sedatar marmer hotel bintang lima.

"Bat? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukannya kau ada dinas di luar kota?"

"Aku sudah pulang Bat, aku berencana ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Justru aku yang terkejut di sini"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan"

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kerjaanmu" Slaine mencoba untuk duduk, tapi niatnya dihalangi Inaho yang dengan sigap menyuruhnya kembali tidur. "Aku hanya demam Orenji. Kau seperti memperlakukanku seperti orang sekarat"

"Hanya demampun namanya tetap saja sakit"

Slaine tersenyum mendengar ucapan Inaho. Semua reaksi berlebihannya sama seperti 15 tahun lalu. Terkadang Slaine heran, topeng jenis apa yang digunakan Inaho. Saat bersama orang lain dia selalu memasang wajah datarnya, seakan memberi isyarat kepada orang lain bahwa dirinya tidak ada niat untuk bersosialisasi, tapi saat bersamanya Inaho bahkan bisa menunjukkan senyum sekalipun hanya senyum kecil yang hampir tak kasat mata jika tak diperhatikann.

~ _flashback~_

" _Bat? Kenapa kau bangun dari tempat tidur?" tanya Inaho saat melihat Slaine tengah duduk di pinggir jendelanya memandang hujan di luar sana._

" _Orenji? Kenapa kau kemari?"_

" _Kudengar kau demam, Aku membawakanmu obat. Tenang saja ini tidak pahit. Aku mendapat resepnya dari Yuki-nee, obat demam yang tidak pahit. Kau benci pahit kan?"_

 _Slaine mengangguk. Menerima obat herbal pemberian Inaho. mencicipinya sedikit memastikan rasanya benar-benar tidak pahit seperti yang dikatakan meminumnya sampai habis. Inaho menarik tangan Slaine menuju tempat tidur, menyuruhnya beristirahat._

" _Arigatou!"_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Karna sudah jauh-jauh membawakan obat untukku"_

" _Kau bodoh yah? Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau kau belum sembuh"_

" _Kalau begitu aku sering sakit saja ahh"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Biar kau bisa terus merawatku dan memperhatikanku!"_

" _Bodoh. sekalipun kau tidak sakit, aku pasti akan merawatmu dan memperhatikanmu Bat, karna kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku"_

 _Semburat-semburat merah muncul di wajah Slaine._

" _Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat dirimu malu sendiri Bat!"_

" _Aku tidak malu!" Slaine majkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dirinya sedikit merasa kesal_

" _Jadi wajah merah itu apa?" Tanya Inaho dengan tampang sok serius sambil menunjuk wajah Slaine_

" _Ini merah karna demam!. Iya karna demam!" Bela Slaine_

" _Souka.. Ya sudahlah, cepat sembuh akan kuajak ke tempat yang asik nanti"_

" _Ke mana?"_

" _Rahasia.. cepatlah sembuh"_

 _Slaine mengangguk, lalu kembali tidur. Di sampingnya Inaho masih mengusap rambutnya lembut, membuat Slaine lebih cepat jatuh tertidur dari biasanya._

 _~end of flashback~_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Matahari pagi menelisik di balik horden kamar Slaine, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Di sampingnya Inaho sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk sambil memegang tangannya.

"Semalaman dia seperti ini?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Slaine bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mendekati Inaho, lalu mengecup kepala Inaho sayang. Tidak ada reaksi dari Inaho, sedikit gemas, akhirnya Slaine memajukan wajahnya tepat di telinga Inaho

"Orenji.. hontouni Suki"

Perkiraan Slaine ternyata salah, Inaho sudah terbangun sejak tadi, dia hanya berpura-pura tertidur. Dengan sekali sambar, Inaho sudah mengecup bibir Slaine. Membuat mata si surai kuning terbelalak kaget, lengan Inaho seutuhnya sudah memeluk tubuh kurus Slaine.

"Kau bisa ikut tertular bodoh!" jawab Slaine setelah ciuman selamat pagi mereka. Posisi mereka masih sama, kedua lengan Inaho masih merengkuh badan milik Slaine, sementara tangan Slaine sekarang sudah melingkar di leher Inaho.

"….." Inaho hanya memandang mata hijau kebiruan Slaine

"Wajahmu memerah Bat"

"Ba…baka! Ini karna demam.. Iya karna demam"

"Bodoh seperti dulu." Inaho kembali melumat bibir mungil Slaine.

"Akan kubuatkan soup telur untukmu" kata Inaho

"Jenis makanan macam apa itu?" Tanya Slaine bingung, seumur-umur baru kali ini dia mendengar jenis makanan itu. Inaho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entah, mungkin itu makanan yg tercipta khusus untukmu!"

Ponsel Slaine berbunyi, mengusik kemesraan mereka berdua pagi itu

 _From: Harklight_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Slaine bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa merawatmu, ada pasien yang harus kuoperasi pagi ini. Selesai operasi aku akan langsung ke sana._

Senyum di wajah Slaine hilang begitu menerima pesan singkat itu. Pesan singkat itu seperti menariknya kembali kepada kenyataan dimana dia dan Inaho benar-benar tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

"Siapa?" Inaho bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah jelas dia tau jawabannya

"Harklight"

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya Bat?" Suara Inaho terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya

"Kau mau aku apa? Memutuskannya dan sendirian melihatmu bersama wanita lain?" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap manik merah Inaho di hadapannya.

"Kau mau aku meninggalkannya? Akan ku lakukan detik ini juga Bat, jika itu maumu" Inaho memaksa wajah Slaine untuk menghadap wajahnya, memandang lurus tepat di mata Slaine. Membiiarkan mata mereka yang mengungkapkan semuanya karna lidah sering kali tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Udara di sekitar mereka berubah membeku. Bahkan detakan jarum jam dindingpun terasa takut mengusik suasana yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

"Ano.. Orenji"

"…"

"Aku senang mendengar anak di kandungan istrimu baik-baik saja. Kata temanku yang memeriksa kandungan istrimu, istri dan calon anakmu sangat sehat"

"Bat, bisakah kau tidak merubah topik pembicaraaan kita?"

"Apa? Aku hanya senang mendengarnya Orenji. Apa yang salah dari itu? Bukankah itu berita bagus?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau berita itu bagus dari sisi mananya"

"Orenji! itu anakmu!" Suara Slaine kembali terdengar histeris

"Tapi bukan denganmu"

Slaine kembali terdiam, setengah hatinya bahagia mendengar perkataan Inaho. Mungkin memang terlalu percaya diri, tapi perkataan Inaho membuatnya merasa benar-benar adalah orang yang penting bagi Inaho. Tapi setengah hatinya menangis, anak yang dikandung Inko tidak salah, haruskah mereka memiliki ayah yang tidak menginginkan mereka?

"Bat, aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan semuanya, tapi tidak untuk kehilangan dirimu lagi" kembali Inaho memeluk Slaine. Membuat wajah Slaine sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam dekapannya.

Suasana hangat di antara mereka yang baru saja tercipta kembali, kembali terusik dengan bunyi ponsel yang kali ini adalah milik Inaho.

 _From: Yuki-nee_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Di mana kau? Semalaman tidak pulang?! Apa kau gila?!_

Slaine mendorong tubuh Inaho, menjauh darinya.

"Pulanglah Orenji"

"Tapi?"

"Bukannya kau harus kerja?"

"Tapi.."

"Aku juga masih butuh istirahat. Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika kau di sini?"

"Maksudmu aku mengganggumu?"

Slaine menggeleng "Bukan, tidak seperti itu, maksudku Kau selalu saja menciumku dan memelukku hampir sepanjang waktu bagaimana bisa aku istirahat?"

Inaho mengangguk, mengambil ponselnya dan mencium kepala Slaine sebelum pulang

"Kau harus mengangkat telponku, jika tidak aku akan ke sini sekalipun harus meninggalkan _meeting_ penting"

"Siap boss" Slaine melakukan pose hormat seperti tentara, memandang punggung Inaho yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine menangis dalam tidurnya, semua pembicaraannya pagi ini dengan Inaho kembali masuk dalam mimpinya, terulang berkali-kali seperti menonton video yang bisa di _replay_ berkali-kali, sejelas itu semua pembicaraannya dengan Inaho terus berulang. Sentuhan hangat yang mengelus rambutnya, membuatnya terbangun. Sesosok lelaki jangkung berambut hitam terlihat khawatir tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Slaine?"

"Iya"

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?"

"Sejak tadi kau menangis dalam tidurmu"

Slaine memegang pipinya yang basah karna air mata

"Ini pasti efek demam. Pulanglah aku butuh istirahat" Slaine melanjutkan tidurnya, memunggungi Harklight yang masih tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu sendirian dalam keadaan sakit.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Chap 3 ini bukan POV siapa-siapa. Sedikit tidak tega membuat cerita di chap ini apalagi bagian Inko yang sudah mengira Inaho sudah mulai menyukainya.

Sebenaarnya diri ini bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ada yang sampai nangis loh. Beberapa menit setelah publish langsung dapat protes dari teman via line "tega amat kamu Jeng buat Slaine sengenes itu". Percayalah bahkan diriku juga nangis pas buatnya /ini ciyus/ hahaha.. hope you like this chap /muka kalem/


	4. Ilusi Hanya Ilusi

**Summary** **:** "Ahhh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Aku ke sini bersama temanku yang juga punya hobby yang sama. Harklight, perkenalkan dia Inaho Kaizuka teman masa kecilku. Inaho perkenalkan, Dia Harklight.. tu.. tu…"

"Saya Harklight tunangan Slaine" Kata Harklight sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Inaho

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 3)**

 **Jeng Ririn:** maafkan diri ini yang menyebabkan dirimu gagal mup on gegara chap 3 /ngakak/

 **Yuan:** Cie Yuan galau mo dukung InaSure ato Inaho-Inko XD /ketawain hahaha.. sabar sabar tarik nafas hembuskan /masih ngakak

 **Rosiel:** chap 4 ini 80% InaSure scene, semoga bisa sedikit menghibur haha

 **9798:** /ikutan gulunggulung/ Inkonya belum tau Inaho kek apa hahaha /ketawa nista/ anoo saa jangan panggil Author-san yah, diri ini belum pantas dengan embel-embel author-san (selama typo masih bertebaran) panggil saja Rara biar akrab muehehehe

 **Kanato:** Suatu saat Slaine akan kembali dimesumi Inaho /woi/ hahahaha

 **Chinatsu:** semoga chap 4 ini gak bikin terlalu ngenes yah XD .. boleh id line ku rharaayumi chat aja biar bisa ku add back XD hehe

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **4** **)**

' **Ilusi Hanya Ilusi'**

" _Siapa?" Inaho bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah jelas dia tau jawabannya_

" _Harklight"_

" _Kau masih berhubungan dengannya Bat?" Suara Inaho terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya_

" _Kau mau aku apa? Memutuskannya dan sendirian melihatmu bersama wanita lain?" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap manik merah Inaho di hadapannya._

" _Kau mau aku meninggalkannya? Akan ku lakukan detik ini juga Bat, jika itu maumu" Inaho memaksa wajah Slaine untuk menghadap wajahnya, memandang lurus tepat di mata Slaine. Membiarkan mata mereka yang mengungkapkan semuanya karna lidah sering kali tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan._

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, membawa aroma air laut masuk ke taman hiburan. Slaine merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel putih miliknya. Membuka sebuah aplikasi pesan singkat dan membaca ulang _chat_ antara dirinya dan Inaho semalam

 _[Orenji: Bat. Besok kau ada kerjaan? Acara? Atau ada sesuatu yang akan kau lakukan?]_

 _[Bat: Hmm kerjaan sih sepertinya tidak ada, tapi besok adalah hari bersih-bersih]_

 _[Orenji: Batalkan]_

 _[Bat:Tapi….]_

 _[Orenji: Bat, besok kita kencan. Kita bertemu di Deucalion Land pukul 9 pagi]_

 _[Bat: Tapi..]_

 _[Orenji: Datanglah… Bat Suki!]_

Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 8.25, membuat Slaine menghembuskan nafas berat. "Masih 30 menitan lagi. Ahhhh apa yang kupikirkan? Datang lebih cepat satu jam? Bukannya semalam aku sendiri yang bilang sedang sibuk?" Slaine mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. Sepasang tangan dirasakannya memegang tangannya dari belakang. Slaine berbalik ke belakang, ingin melihat siapa orang yang tidak sopan yang dengan seenaknya memegang tangannya. Wajahnya seketika memamerkan senyum hangat saat dilihatnya ternyata itu adalah Inaho.

"Orenji? Apa yang kau lakukan? Datang lebih cepat 30 menit dari waktu janjian?" Tanyanya sambil menenggelamnkan jari jemarinya di antara sela-sela jari Inaho yang saat ini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hmm yah itu.. ano… Tadi aku ada janji dengan pasien. Iya dengan pasien"

"…." Inaho diam menatap Slaine, mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat wajah Slaine terasa terbakar, membuatnya menatap tanaman bunga yang ada di sampingnya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Pasienku membatalkan janjinya, jadi daripada aku pulang ke rumah lagi aku langsung saja ke sini. Apalagi tempat janjian kami tidak jauh dari sini" Slaine masih berusaha menyembunyikan malunya. Masih tetap menatap tanaman bunga di sampingnya. Dirasakannya genggaman tangan Inaho lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

"Kau itu tidak jago berbohong Bat."

"A..a..aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kalau aku, sengaja ke sini lebih cepat, seandainya tadi tidak terjebak mcet, mungkin aku sudah sampai setengah jam lalu"

Slaine kini berbalik menatap Inaho "Kalau memang bisa datang jam 8 kenapa kita harus janjian jam 9?" Inaho memukul kepala Slaine pelan, diikuti gerakan tangan Slaine memegang kepalanya sendiri tepat di tempat Inaho memukulnya.

"Deucalion Land baru buka pukul 9 bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu menunggu 1 jam"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau sendiri untuk apa datang ke sini lebih cepat?"

"Aku suka perasaan berdebar-debar saat menunggumu" Inaho menatap lurus jalan di depan mereka. Membuat semburat merah di wajah Slaine yang tadi sudah padam kini kembali lagi seperti api yang hampir padam terkena siraman minyak.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi taman hiburan itu. Inaho tidak sedetikpun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Slaine. Membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka menjadikan mereka objek perhatian sesaat.

"Orenji, bisa tidak kita berjalan seperti biasa saja?" bisik Slaine saat merasa risih dengan perhatian pengunjung lain kepada dirinya

"Seperti biasa? Ahh maksudmu saling merangkul seperti pasangan kencan lainnya? Atau berhenti di tengah jalan dan berciuman sampai menjadi objek perhatian?" Inaho tetap memegang erat tangan Slaine, membaca papan informasi wahana-wahana yang ada di Deucalion Land.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku kita jalan tanpa brepegangan tangan. Kita jalannya seperti biasa saja" Slaine menunduk, ujung sepatunya diketuk-ketuk ke tanah, berharap bisa membuang rasa gugupnya. Inaho berbalik menghadap Slaine, mendapati pria kesayangannya itu tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Bat, kita sedang kencan. Apa salahnya berpegangan tangan? Apa asiknya kencan tanpa pegangan tangan?" Inaho menaikkan dagu Slaine, mecium lembut tepat di bibir Slaine. Beberapa pengunjung taman yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka terdengar berteriak 'kyaaaaaa' saat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Inaho.

"A..A..apa ba..baka!" Slaine menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Membuat Inaho tersenyum di balik topeng wajah datarnya. 'Sepertinya aku akan kena diabetes,hanya orang yang tidak normal yang bisa tahan melihat Slaine seperti ini' fikirnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Masih suka dengan rasa 'tea rose' kan?" Inaho mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang Ice cream. Slaine mengangguk, mengambil ice cream di tangan Inaho. matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan harta karun. Slaine menjilatinya dengan penuh penghayatan. Membuat Inaho dengan refleks merangkul bahu Slaine.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau itu terlalu manis, aku hanya ingin memberitahu dunia kalau kau ini milikku dan.." Inaho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menjilati Ice cream rasa jeruk di tangannya.

~ _flashback~_

" _fyuuuuuuuh, Atsui" Slaine mengipas badannya dengan tangan berharap tindakannya bisa mengusir panas yang menyerangnya._

" _Mau kubelikan ice cream Bat?"_

 _Slaine mengangguk, memandang matahari terik di atas mereka yang sepertinya tidak lelah bersinar. "Tapi…"_

"… _."_

" _Aku mau makan ice cream rasa 'tea rose' produk itu baru keluar beberapa hari lalu, yah kalaupun ada yang menjualnya di tempat ini paling di supermarket di ujung jalan besar sana" Slaine menngerakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang yang tengah duduk di pinggir perosotan._

 _Inaho yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya, tiba-tiba berdiri, meluncur ke bawah. Mengambil sepedanya yang berwarna orange._

" _BAT.. TUNGGU AKU YAH!"_

 _Inaho meninggalkan Slaine di taman, mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin, menantang panasnya terik yang siap membakar kulit. 30 menit berlalu, Slaine masih menunggu Inaho di taman itu, tawanya langsung terkembang saat melihat Inaho memasuki area taman. Memegang bungkusan di salah satu tangannya._

" _Ahh.. A..A..Aku.. su..sudah.. berusaha.. secepat.. mungkin…" Nafasnya memburu, Slaine tertawa lebar melihat tampang Inaho saat itu yang sudah mandi keringat, sangat jauh dari Inaho yang biasanya dia lihat sangat rapih._

" _Ano.. sa Orenji.. Kau tau? Tadi aku hanya bercanda soal ice cream tea rose itu" Kata Slaine sambil menyeka keringat di wajah Inaho._

 _Mereka kembali duduk, kali ini di bawah rindangnya pohon besar di taman itu. Berusaha berlindung dari panas dengan mengandalkan bayangan pohon. Inaho mengeluarkan bungkusan ice cream dari dalam kantongan yang tadi dipegangnya._

" _Gomen Bat.." Katanya tertunduk_

" _Orenji? Apa kau berbuat salah?"_

" _Ice cramnya mencair, bahkan sudah tidak dingin lagi"_

 _Slaine mengambil bungkusan itu. Membukanya, lalu meminum isinya seperti air mineral yang sudah benar-benar meleleh._

" _Baka! Kau tau? Ini adalah ice cream terenak yang pernah kumakan" Kata Slaine tersenyum_

" _Maksudmu minum?" celetuk Inaho sambil membuka bungkusan Ice cream di tangannya yang juga sudah mencair._

 _~end of flashback~_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine berlari kecil, menarik tangan Inaho. Inaho sedikit malas untuk berlari apalagi saat mengetahui tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Antrian cukup panjang terlihat di sana, membuat hati inaho sedikit lega, tanpa sadar membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Cukup besar sampai disadari oleh Slaine.

"Orenji, jangan bilang kau masih takut hantu?" Slaine tersenyum menggoda

"Si..siapa?" Inaho terbata, mengutuk dirinya yang saat itu terlihat sangat lemah dihadapan Slaine.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang? Kau masih takut Hantu?" Slaine masih merasa belum puasa. "Bagaimana kau bisa melindungiku kalau seperti itu?"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang? Masih percaya hantu?"

"Mereka itu nyata Orenji.." Slaine menurunkan suaranya, mencoba sesacratis mungkin

"Mereka baru kuanggap nyata jika aku melihatnya langsung" Inaho mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke sana. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika Inaho yang selama ini terlihat cool dengan wajah datar itu ternyata takut hantu apalagi di hadapan Slaine?

"Lihat? Antriannya sepanjang ini. Ini akan membuang-buang waktu jika kita tetap mau masuk" Inaho masih berusaha mencari cara agar mereka tidak masuk ke sana

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengantri bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu menunggu bersamamu itu menyenangkan" Inaho tidak berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar ucapan Slaine. Hatinya yang sudah terlanjur bahagia mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan rela menghilangkan senyum di wajah Slaine hanya karna dirinya takut? Tekad Inaho sudah bulat! Apapun yang terjadi, Dia akan masuk ke sana bersama Slaine.

Badan Inaho sedikit gemetar saat keluar dari sana. wajahnya masih pucat pasi, suaranya masih parau akibat teriakannya. Slaine hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyebabkan pacarnya ketakutan seperti itu. Slaine menarik tangan Inaho, mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak sepi pengunjung, lalu memeluk Inaho. Wajahnya dibiarkan bersandar di bahu Inaho.

"Orenji.. gomen, harusnya kita tidak masuk ke sana" bisik Slaine lirih

"….." Inaho tidak bersuara, hanya tangannya yang kini mengelus lembut kepala yang menyandar di bahunya.

"Tau kau akan seperti ini, dari tadi saja kita masuk" Inaho juga berbisik di telinga Slaine

"A..ap…" Inaho sudah menutup bibir Slaine dengan bibirnya. Tidak menunggu lama, Slaine memberi reaksi positif kepada inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Uwoooooo… Orenji… liat-liat.. orang-orang itu terlihat seperti semut" Kata Slaine sambil menempelkan wajahnya di kaca bianglala.

"Jangan nempel seperti itu, banyak kumannya. Kau ini kan dokter" Inaho pindah dari duduknya yang tadi duduk di depan Slaine sekarang pindah ke samping Slaine. Slaine masih asik melihat pemandangan di bawah dari atas bianglala, sampai merasakan tangan Inaho sudah memeluknya.

"Orenji…." Slaine tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat lidah Inaho sudah menempel di tengkuknya. "Kau mau melakukannya di sini?" Slaine memundurkan badannya

"….."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Slaine memegang kedua pipi Inaho, sorot mata Inaho meredup, membuat Slaine merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya.

"Kita bisa mencari tempat yang lebih privat jika kau memang menginginkannya" Kata Slaine mengecup bibir Inaho. Inaho hanya mengangguk. Benar kata Slaine, bagaimana jika mereka tengah melakukan 'itu' dan ternyata bianglalanya sudah sampai bawah?. Mereka berdua kembali diam selama sisa perjalanan bianglala. Di bawah sana tangan Inaho masih memegang tangan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Slaine…!" Slaine dan Inaho berbalik ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil Slaine.

"Ha..Harklight? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Slaine tergagap saat dirinya harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya hari itu.

"Aku ke sini membeli action figure ini" Kata Harklight menunjukkan kotak yang dibawanya. "Ku dengar hari ini ada penjualan edisi terbatas, Aku tau kau pasti sangat menginginkannya kan? Untuk menlengkapi koleksimu?" lanjut Harklight tertawa. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah.. ano.. Iya itu, aku juga mencari itu, tapi kami kehabisan." Jawab Slaine sambil menunduk

"Kami?" Tanya Harklight

"Ahhh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Aku ke sini bersama temanku yang juga punya hobby yang sama. Harklight, perkenalkan dia Inaho Kaizuka teman masa kecilku. Inaho perkenalkan, Dia Harklight.. tu.. tu…"

"Saya Harklight tunangan Slaine" Kata Harklight sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Inaho. Inaho menerima uluran tangan itu. Meremas tangan Harklight sebagai tanda 'menantang'.

"Tenang, aku sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau." Kata Harklight memberikan kotak itu kepada Slaine, lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang milik Slaine. Inaho merasakan sesuatu tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Dia sudah lebih dari sabar saat orang bernama Harklight itu mengaku menjadi tunangan Slaine. Sekarang apa yang dilihatnya? Dia menyentuh Slaine tepat di depannya, tanpa sadar Inaho mengepal kedua tangannya, siap meninju wajah Harklight seandainya tidak dihalangi oleh Slaine dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kau bawa mobil sendiri?" Harklight bertanya lembut, yang dijawab gelengan pasrah oleh Slaine.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana kau mau pulang sekarang?" Slaine hanya mengangguk

"A..Ano sa… Inaho, aku pulang duluan. Te.. terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku mencari action figure tadi"

"…." Inaho tidak menjawab, di pandangnya Slaine yang hanya menunduk.

"Tn Kaizuka, apa Anda ingin pulang bersama saya? Saya bisa mengantar Anda, sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah mau menemani tunangan saya" Tawar Harklight sopan

"Tidak terima kasih, saya bawa mobil sendiri" tolak Inaho datar, pandangannya masih belum lepas dari Slaine yang saat ini sudah jatuh di pelukan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Harklight berpamitan sopan, merangkul bahu Slaine yang sore itu tertunduk dalam. Meninggalkan Inaho di belakang yang sore itu dipenuhi amarah melihat Harklight memeluk orang yang sangat disayanginya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan jelas semua kejadian sore tadi terulang begitu saja di benaknya. Inaho mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu yang panjang yang ditujukan untuk Slaine, tapi kemudian dihapus lagi sebelum dia mengirimnya.

"Inaho-kun? Kau belum tidur? Ada apa?" tanya Inko yang tidur di sebelahnya

"Bukan urusanmu. Tidurlah"

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Chap 4 ini bapernya gak berasa banget kan? Semoga enggak sih. Oy, sebenarnya mau panjangin scene Haunted House, tapi nanti jadinya malah komedi padahal dari awal cerita ini udah dibungkus dalam kemasan drama hahaha. Kalau yang mau tau ceritanya kek apa, coba cari ff ku yang judulnya Haunted House (promosi) .

Maaf juga, diri ini belum sanggup membuat 'lemon' InaSUre /nunduk/ mungkin di lain cerita yang ratenya M.. berhubung dari awal rate ini cuma T jadi yang paling jauh cuma cium-ciuman sama grepe-grepe hahahaha /run/ hope you like this.. sengaja update kilat biar gak kebawa baper chap 3 hahahaha.. jaa see yaaa


	5. Sisi Yang Tak Kukenal

**Summary** **:** PLAAAAAAAK sebuah tamparan keras dari Slaine melayang di pipi Inaho, meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah di sana. Slaine berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, berbalik sejenak ke Inaho

"Orenji aku harap, saat aku kembali, kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sini"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 3)**

 **Chinatsu:** Arigatou.. ahh syukurlah kalau begitu.. padahal sempat gak pede buat multichap hehe..

 **Jeng Ririn:** Apa sih ibu satu ini, plz itu gak bakalan sampai ada gempa.. paling yah bianglalanya jadi rusak (berubah jadi mas-mas tukang jaga mesin bianglala)

 **9798:** padahal niat Harklight ke taman hiburan Cuma pengen buat bahagia Slaine (saya aja pengen jambak Harklight) nah loh padahal saya sendiri yang buat /plaaaak/ siapa bilang reviewnya lebeeeh? Percayalah ada teman saya yang reviewnya lebih lebeh lagi dan terkadang itu jadi inspirasi buat saya hehehe (bahasaku kok seformal ini? Orz)

 **Rosiel:** Hope you like this chap~~ pengganti InaSure moment di chap kemarin hahaha

 **Kanato:** Inaho emang cocoknya mesumin Slaine yah daripada nyakitin Slaine (mikir ulang uat Slaine tersakiti /apasih) Biasa anak kecil, masih polos-polos unyu, belum mengerti yang namanya dibego-begoin. Ketawa nistaaaaa

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **4** **)**

' **Sisi Yang Tak Kukenal'**

" _Kami?" Tanya Harklight_

" _Ahhh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Aku ke sini bersama temanku yang juga punya hobby yang sama. Harklight, perkenalkan dia Inaho Kaizuka teman masa kecilku. Inaho perkenalkan, Dia Harklight.. tu.. tu…"_

" _Saya Harklight tunangan Slaine" Kata Harklight sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Inaho. Inaho menerima uluran tangan itu. Meremas tangan Harklight sebagai tanda 'menantang'._

" _Tenang, aku sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau." Kata Harklight memberikan kotak itu kepada Slaine, lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang milik Slaine. Inaho merasakan sesuatu tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Dia sudah lebih dari sabar saat orang bernama Harklight itu mengaku menjadi tunangan Slaine. Sekarang apa yang dilihatnya? Dia menyentuh Slaine tepat di depannya, tanpa sadar Inaho mengepal kedua tangannya, siap meninju wajah Harklight seandainya tidak dihalangi oleh Slaine dengan gelengan kecil._

Inaho menyuap terlur dadar gulung manis ke mulutnya, sebelah tangannya sibuk berdansa naik turun di atas layar ponsel orangenya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi tepatnya membuka kontak dengan nama "BAT". Tidak ada satupun balasan yang diterimanya, sejak terakhir bertemu dengan Slaine 7 hari lalu di Deucalion Land.

"Nao-kun! Di mana sopan santunmu?" Teguran Yuki-nee tidak dipedulikan Inaho. fikirannya sudah terlalu penuh memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Slaine. Dengan sekali sambar Yuki-nee merebut ponsel di tangan Inaho.

"Siapa 'Bat' ini Nao-kun?" tanya Yuki-nee saat melihat ponsel adiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu Yuki-nee" Inaho merebut kembali ponselnya, meninggalkan meja makan, Yuki-nee dan Inko yang sedang dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Inaho-kun, bagaimana makanannya?" Tanya Inko saat melihat suaminya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang" jawab Inaho tanpa berbalik ke arah dua orang wanita itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho duduk di kursi taman, memandang langit malam dengan bulan yang sudah kehilangan setengah bentuknya. Jari tangannya sudah mengapit sebatang rokok, menyulut api di ujung rokok itu. Menghisap beberapa kali rokok dari ujung yang satunya lalu menghembuskan nafas yang sudah bercampur asap. Fikirannya kembali ke hari sehari setelah dirinya dan Slaine kencan di taman hari itu.

 _Pagi itu Inaho berangkat ke tempat kerjanya lebih cepat dari hari biasa. Dirinya bahkan tidak memakan sarapan buatan istrinya. Sebelum ke tempat kerja Inaho ke apartement Slaine, mengetuk pintu apartement itu namun tidak ada jawaban. Inaho memutuskan masuk dengan kunci miliknya sendiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Slaine di sana. Malam harinya saat pulang dari kantor, Inaho kembali mengunjungi apartement milik Slaine. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pagi itu dia lakukan, tapi sekali lagi Inaho tidak menemukan jejak keberadaan Slaine_.

Seminggu berlalu, setiap pagi dan malam Inaho selalu mengunjungi apartemen milik Slaine, tapi sampai detik ini pun Inaho tidak menemukan Slaine. Semua aplikasi gadget yang digunakan Slaine sudah dihubungi Inaho, tapi Slaine tidak membalasnya satupun.

Inaho kembali menyulut api di ujung batang rokok yang baru, dia melirik kakinya, menghitung batang rokok yang sudah dihisapnya selama dia duduk di taman itu. Tatapan kosongnya kembali melihat langit di atas sana. Sebuah wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya kaget, wajah itu wajah orang yang selama ini membuatnya bermimpi buruk selama seminggu ini karna kehilangan kabar darinya.

"Bat?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Orenji. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak merokok lagi?" posisi mereka masih sama, Inaho masih duduk di kursi taman mendongakkan kepalanya, sedangkan Slaine masih menunduk tepat di depan wajah Inaho.

"Ini salahmu Bat"

"Salahku?" Slaine bertanya heran, mengerutkankan alis-alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Bahkan tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa kau…." Slaine mencium bibir Inaho yang sepertinya masih akan terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku benci bau rokok!" Slaine melirik Inaho saat mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sampingnya. Inaho mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari sakunya, meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah

"Tapi baumu masih terasa seperti rokok Orenji!"

"….." Inaho lalu membuka kancing bajunya 1 demi 1

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Slaine panik, melihat Inaho yang membuka bajunya di malam sedingin itu di luar ruangan.

"Membuang baju. Kau bilang tidak suka dengan bau rokok" jawab Inaho santai. Membuat Slaine berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang kembali kancing baju Inaho, wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi, membuat Inaho kehilangan kesabarannya. Inaho menahan gerakan Slaine, memegang tangan Slaine yang tengah sibuk memasang kancing baju miliknya. Lalu kembali mencium bibir Slaine.

"Ciuman itu, ciuman beraroma rokok yang terakhir" bisik Inaho kemudian tepat di telingan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho keluar dari kamar mandi, menyampirkan handuk tepat di pinggangnya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang bersambung dengan kamar mandi tempatnya keluar. Sebuah benda yang familiar baginya terletak di meja samping tempat tidur Slaine. Sedikit penasaran Inaho menuju meja itu, mengambil sebuah kalung hitam dengan rantai perak panjang. Mainan kalungnya berwarna hitam. Inaho merabanya dengan teliti, sebuah goresan kecil dirasakannya di balik kalung itu. "K.T" huruf yang terukir di sana, sebuah goresan tidak rapih hasil karya anak kecil.

~ _flashback~_

" _Nee. nee neee Orenji" rengek Slaine setelah beberapa lama merasakan dirinya diacuhkan oleh Inaho_

" _Hmmm" jawab Inaho dengan bergumam_

" _Betsuni" Slaine melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar. Di sebelahnya Inaho masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Semua perhatiannya yang selama ini tertuju pada Slaine tidak ditunjukkan hari itu. 'Inaho berubah autis!' fikir Slaine. Slaine tertidur di bawah pohon, lelah menunggu Inaho sembuh dari keautisannya._

" _Grrhhhmm…" Slaine merenggangkan badannya. Menggosok matanya yang terasa masih berat_

" _Ohayou Bat" Sapa Inaho yang duduk tepat di samping Slaine yang sedari tadi asik mengamati wajah tidur Slaine yang terlihat sangat imut di bathin Inaho._

" _O..ha ehhhh? Ap..apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Slaine kikuk begitu sadar dirinya menjadi objek perhatian Inaho._

" _Mengamati putri tidur, sambil memikirkan cara membangunkannya seperti di dongeng-dongeng" jawab Inaho datar masih dengan posisi duduk bersila di samping Slaine._

" _Putri? Siapa? AKU BUKAN PUTRI TIDUR AHORENJI!" Slaine berdiri dari duduknya siap memukul kepala Inaho yang seenaknya memanggilnya putri, terlebih dengan sebutan putri tidur._

 _CRIIINGG. Gerakan Slaine terhenti saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang berasal dari lehernya. Matanya mencari sumber suara, sebuah benda berbentuk oval berwarna hitam tergantung di lehernya dengan sebuah rantai perak panjang._

" _Apa ini Orenji?" Tanya Slaine kepada Inaho sambil memegang benda itu_

" _Dilihat saja sudah taukan? Kau memang bodoh Bat, itu namanya kalung" jawab Inaho datar_

" _Bukan itu, maksudku untuk apa kalung ini?" tanya Slaine dengan bibir yang sengaja di majukan_

" _Untuk dipakai Bat, sekedar info benda itu tidak bisa dimakan" jawab Inaho santai_

 _Slaine sudah malas bertanya, dia sudah ingin melepaskan benda itu dari lehernya, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Inaho._

" _Benda hitam itu titanium, aku mendapatkannya dari ruang bawah tanah di rumah kakek. Coba lihat di baliknya" perintah Inaho kepada Slaine, sedikit penasaran Slaine akhirnya membalik benda itu._

" _K.T?" tanya Slaine bingung_

" _singkatan dari Kaizuka Troyard" jelas Inaho. "Lihat ini" Inaho mengeluakan kalung yang dipakainya dari dalam bajunya dan memperlihatkan bagian belakang kalung itu._

" _T.K? Troyard Kaizuka?" tanya Slaine ragu. Inaho mengangguk_

" _Kenapa inisialnya harus dibalik? Kenapa gak 1 saja? K.T saja atau T.K saja?"_

" _Bodoh seperti biasa" ejek Inaho. "untukku T.K karna Bagiku Kau itu lebih utama, lebih penting lebih kupikirkan daripada diriku karna Kau yang lebih berharga dari siapapun. Begitupun sebaliknya alasan kau memiliki K.T" jelas Inaho panjang lebar_

" _Tau dari mana dihidupku Kau yang lebih penting dari siapapu?" Tanya Slaine sambil tertawa_

" _Kataku! Kalaupun tidak akan kubuat itu terjadi" Jawab Inaho Yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya_

" _Anooo saaa.. kenapa gak pakai inisial I.S sama S.I aja?" tanya Slaine serius_

" _Kau ini memang berfikiran sempit seperi biasa yah?" Inaho diam sejenak "Aku sengaja mengambil nama keluarga kita karna saat kita dewasa dan hidup bersama yang berubah itu nama keluarga kita, bukan nama depan kita. Aku tidak mau memaksamu memakai nama Kaizuka di belakang namamu, Aku juga tidak ingin menghapus nama Kaizukaku dan menggantinya dengan nama Troyard, makanya nama keluarga kita kugabung"_

" _Neee neee neee Orenji"_

" _Hmmm"_

" _Bukankah hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara?"_

" _Berterima kasihlah kepada pacarku yang bodoh, sampai aku harus menjelaskan semuanya secara detail"_

 _~end of flashback_

Inaho keluar dari kamar Slaine, menyusul Slaine di dapur yang sekarang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Inaho berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan Slaine dari atas kepala ke ujung kaki dan kembali ke atas kepala. Model rambutnya sudah berubah sangat jauh dengan model rambutnya 15 tahun lalu. Sekarang rambut itu dibiarkan tumbuh memanjang, menutupi tengkuk jenjangnya. Surai kuning pucat yang lembut itu bergoyang pelan mengikuti setiap gerakan Slaine saat sedang sibuk di dapur.

Slaine terlalu sibuk memasak, tidak menyadari sepasang kaki dengan langkah mengendap-endap mendekatinya. Pisau yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh saat Inaho memeluknya dari belakang.

"AKu sudah tidak bau rokok kan?" bisik Inaho

"Ahorenji.. hampir saja aku menjatuhkkan pisau ini, bagaimana kalau tadi jatuh dan mengenai kakimu?" jawab Slaine panik

"Bukannya di sini ada dokter?"

"Aku dokter kandungan bodoh!"

"Tetap saja panggilannya dokter" Inaho mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya disandarkan di punggung Slaine yang beberapa Inchi lebih tinggi. Slaine sendiri berusaha konsentrasi dengan masakannya, mengabaikan semua perlakuan Inaho kepada dirinya.

Inaho yang merasa kesal diabaikan, akhirnya sedikit berjinjit mensejajarkan kepalanya dan kepala Slaine, meniup-niup tengkuk Slaine yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan surai kuning pucatnya. Menjilati tengkuk itu setelah bosan dengan acara tiup-meniup. Slaine masih berusaha konsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Membuat Inaho makin kesal hingga menggigit telinga Slaine lalu menjilatinya lagi.

"Bat, Aku… lapar…" bisik Inaho

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, bagaimana aku bisa memasak jika kau seperti ini?" jawab Slaine polos. Membuat Inaho benar-benar jengkel melihat tingkah polos pacarnya itu. 'Dia polos, bodoh, gak peka, atau sedang pura-pura sih?' tanya Inaho ke dirinya sendiri. Inaho membalik tubuh Slaine tepat menghadap dirinya.

"Bat.. Aku sangat lapar"

"Orenji? Kau belum pakai baju? Kau bisa masuk angin bodoh! Sana pakai bajumu, tunggu aku di ruang makan, akan kusiapkan makanan untukmu!" perintah Slaine sambil mendorong tubuh Inaho. namun sia-sia, dekapan Inaho terlalu kuat untuk dilawan Slaine. Inaho kembali menjilat leher Slaine, kali ini leher depan Slaine yang terlihat jenjang. Slaine sudah kehabisan tenaga karna tadi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Inaho. wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal Slaine sepenuhnya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Inaho kepada dirinya.

Kain handuk yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah Inaho ikatannya sudah terlepas. Sementara itu pakaian bagian atas Slaine sudah terbuka. Inaho bahkan sudah memberikan beberapa kissmark di tubuh putih Slaine.

"Bat, bekas luka ini?" Tanya Inaho menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat tubuh Slaine yang dihiasi beberapa bekas luka

"ahh.. ohh .. ano.. ini.. setelah 15 tahun lalu kita berpisah, aku mengalami kecelakaan.. ahh iya kecelakaan!" jawab Slaine berbohong. Tentu saja Inaho tau saat itu Slaine berbohong, tapi dia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah itu saat melihat ekspresi Slaine yang terlihat sedih. Tidak saat mereka seharusnya merasa bahagia bersama, dia akan menanyakannya nanti saat Slaine ingin menceritakannya sendiri. Inaho melanjutkan aktifitasnya menandai seluruh badan Slaine dengan tanda 'Ini milik Inaho, jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya'.

BLUURRPP BLUUURRP..

"Orenji.. MASAKANNYA! AKU LUPA MEMATIKAN KOMPOR!" teriak Slaine panik, membuat Inaho berdiri lalu mematikan kompor di sampingnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Masakanku…" Slaine meratapi masakannya yang gagal karna ulah pacar mesumnya. Inaho tidak membiarkan Slaine tenggelam meratapi masakannya yang rusak lebih lama, karna detik itu juga Inaho langsung menggendong Slaine ala putri dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Co… matte.. AHORENJI….!" Teriak Slaine menggema di apartementnya

"Hoooh, kau fikir aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi?" Inaho tetap mantap melangkah sambil menggendong Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jam di dinding kamar Slaine sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.15 dini hari. Inaho masih sibuk memandang Slaine yang ada tepat di sebelahnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu lengan. Sementara Slaine malah sibuk menutup wajahnya dengan selimut berwarna _peach_ miliknya. Beberapa kali Inaho mencoba menarik selimut itu agar bisa melihat wajah Slaine keseluruhan, tapi Slaine kembali dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Bat, kenapa mesti kau tutup?"

"Terserah aku dong!"

"Bat, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi di taman!" tanya Inaho serius

"Apa?"

"Kau seminggu ini kemana saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? Kenapa tidak membalas ratusan pesanku? Kenapa …"

"Aku kembali ke rumah, mencari benda ini" jawab Slaine sambil meraih kalung titanium miliknya dari meja di samping tempat tidur. "Aku lupa menulis pesan, malam itu sepulang dari Deucalion Land, Harklight memberiku sebuah kalung perak, seketika aku ingat sewaktu kecil tepatnya 15 tahun lalu aku memiliki harta karun berharga selain sapu tangan orange itu. Keesokan paginya, pagi-pagi sekali aku langsung pulang ke rumah dengan penerbangan jam 5. Aku tidak memberitahumu karna aku berniat pulang kembali siang itu juga. Tapi cuaca di sana sedang tidak bersahabat, semua penerbangan dibatalkan sampai tadi sore. Jangankan penerbangan, sinyal ponselpun tergangganggu karna itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menerima telpon maupun pesan" cerita Slaine

"Hooh, jadi kamu ingat hanya karna Harklight?" tanya Inaho, matanya seketika dipenuhi kabut permusuhan saat Slaine menyebut nama itu di hadapannya, kembali kejadian di taman bermain itu berputar-putar di benaknya.

Slaine yang merasakan perubahan gelagat Inaho, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Inaho, memeluk pria bersurai coklat itu lalu mencium pipinya.

"Baka.. justru aku sengaja jauh-jauh mengambilnya supaya punya alasan tidak memakai kalung Harklight. Atau kau mau aku memakai kalungnya saja, dan mengembalikan kalung yang kau berikan ini ke rumahku lagi?"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani Bat" Ancam Inaho kembali meciumi leher Slaine.

Ponsel keduanya berbunyi bersamaan, Slaine langsung menyambar ponselnya saat mendengar ringtone yang dia pasang khusus jika itu adalah panggilan dari rumah sakit. Sementara itu Inaho dengan seperdelapan keinginan akhirnya mengangkat telpon yang ringtonenya adalah ringtone khusus Yuki-nee.

Slaine bergegas lompat dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar sembarang baju di lemari pakaiannya. Sementara itu Inaho hanya melihat Slaine yang sepertinya terburu-buru, tidak bergerak seinchipun dari posisinya sesaat setelah mengangkat telpon Yuki-nee.

"Orenji? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" perintah Slaine, suaranya terdengar panik

"Untuk apa?" jawab Inaho datar

"Istrimu. Ny Kaizuka, sekarang ini sedang berada di rumah sakit, ku dengar dia terjatuh dari tangga! Ayo Orenji cepatlah!"

"Ny Kaizuka? Siapa? Inko? Bat jangan bercanda!" Inaho tersenyum sinis

"Orenji?"

"Satu-satunya yang pantas memakai nama Ny Kaizuka itu adalah kau, bukan orag lain"

"Tapi sekarang dia Istrimu Orenji! Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan calon anakmu yang ada di kandungannya?" Slaine berjalan menghampiri Inaho yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya yang tadi

"Aku tidak peduli Bat. Bukankah pagi itu pernah kukatakan?" Tanya Inaho menatap mata Slaine

"Orenji… Kau… Kau serius?" Suara Slaine mulai bergetar, tidak menyangka bahwa Inaho yang 15 tahun lalu dia kenal yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat ini menjadi orang yang sangat dingin bahkan kepada calon anaknya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka mati.. Bukankah itu bagus Bat? Jika mereka mati, aku bisa dengan muda berpisah dari Inko, dan aku bisa dengan muda kembali bersamamu. Kau juga bisa meninggalkan Harklight itu" jawab Inaho dingin dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa.

PLAAAAAAAK sebuah tamparan keras dari Slaine melayang di pipi Inaho, meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah di sana. Slaine berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, berbalik sejenak ke Inaho

"Orenji aku harap, saat aku kembali, kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sini"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine memarkir mobilnya sembarangan, berlari cepat menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit. Beberapa suster terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat medis saat Slaine sampai di depan ruangan Inko. Di depan pintu terlihat Yuki-nee sedang menangis. Sementara itu dari ujung koridor Inaho berjalan menunduk menuju ruang pemeriksaan Inko. Yuki-nee langsung memeluk Inaho yang saat itu mematung di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Sementara itu Slaine terlihat sedang sibuk memeriksa Inko, mengeluarkan semua keahliannya untuk menyelamatkan bayi kembar dalam kandungan Inko dan nyawa ibunya. Inaho tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Slaine. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Slaine mengeluarkan tatapan permusuhan kepada Inaho selama sepersekian detik. Inaho menyumpahi dirinya yang telah membuat Slaine sangat membencinya.

Selama sejam pemeriksaan Yuki-nee terlihat menangis, Inaho hanya memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Slaine sangat benci kepadanya.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Yuki-nee khawatir saat melihat Slaine keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kandungan Ny Kaizuka sangat kuat dari yang kita bayangkan. Bayi kembarnya dan ibunya baik-baik saja. Anda bisa tenang Tn Kaizuka Istri dan anak-ana Anda baik-baik saja!." Kata Slaine penuh penekanan di setiap kata kalimat terakhirnya. Membuat Inaho mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya saat Slaine menyebut Ny Kaizuka dan saat tau makna kalimat terkahir Slaine yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Yuki-nee sudah berhenti menangis, dirinya meminta izin untuk menemani Inko di dalam ruangan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine duduk di mobil putih miliknya yang terparkir di parkiran rumah sakit. Kepalanya di sandarkan di setir mobil dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebagai tumpuan kepala. Sampai seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Slaine membuka pintu mobilnya lebar

"Bat. Maafkan aku"

"Bukan aku yang harusnya kau mintai maaf Orenji, kau tau itu!"

"Aku…."

"Dari awal hubungan kita ini memang mustahil!"

"Bat? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Inaho tercekat

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa tahan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mengingikna darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan hidupku padanya? Dia bahkan tega kepada darah dagingnya. Apalagi aku yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya?" Air mata Slaine tumpah

Inaho yang melihat Slaine mulai menangis, berjongkok tepat di samping Slaine. Menghapus setiap air mata yang turun dari mata Slaine dengan jari tangannya. Inaho mendekap tubuh Slaine yang mulai bergetar menahan tangisannya. Menciumi pipi Slaine berharap hal itu bisa membuat si surai kuning berhenti menangis.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine kembali terduduk di pojokan kamarnya tangannya menutup telinganya, berharap tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari delusi yang sibuat dirinya antara hal yang benar yang harus dilakukannya atau hal yang benar untuk kebahagiaannya. Hal yang benar dan memang harus dilakukannya sebagai dokter untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya. Tapi apakah dirinya bisa ikhlas jika anak –anak itu benar-benar terlahir dan suatu saat perasaan Inaho kepada anak-anak itu akan membuat Inaho meninggalkannya? Ataukah perkataan Inaho tadi benar jika anak itu tidak usah saja lahir ke dunia?

Sementara itu Inaho masih memeluk Slaine dari samping, mencoba menenangkan pacarnya itu. Mengeluarkan berbagai kata permohonan maaf, agar Slaine merubah fikirannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Chap ini kembali ke plot awal cerita yang genrenya drama-romance. Oya, adegan tampar itu sebenarnya request sahabatku. Di salah satu fanfict oneshot ku kalo gak salah yang judulnya 'His Mine' ada adegan tampar menampar juga, tapi menurutku kesan di sana terlalu memaksa. Semoga adegan tampar di sini terkesan lebih natural yah :3

Oy, yang chap 4 lalu itu sengaja gak dibuat mellow-mellow amat (ceritanya sebagai vitamin) biar kuat menghadapi chap-chap ke depannya yang kayaknya bakal bikin baper hahaha.. Semoga yang ini bikin baper yah XD (soalnya ide awal chap 5 emang mo buat orang lain baper) kabur hahaha.. see yaaaa next chap (ceritanya lagi pede, kek ada aja yang nunggu next chapnya) hahahaha


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Summary** **:** PLAAAAAAAK sebuah tamparan keras dari Slaine melayang di pipi Inaho, meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah di sana. Slaine berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, berbalik sejenak ke Inaho

"Orenji aku harap, saat aku kembali, kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sini"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 5)**

 **Yuan:** Jadi Yuan pilih siapa? Nurufufufufu

 **Jeng Ririn:** Ibu satu ini reviewnya heboh /penuh chat line saya.. sekali review 50 chat lebih tembus masa.. /review sambil fg-an toss

 **Hikaru:** er.. nanti kapan-kapan dicoba buat yang Slaine Ikemen (mungkin habis multi chap ini) /catet di list reqst

 **9798:** mungkin efek sering nonton drakor, jadinya ceritanya rada2 drakor hahahai XD hampir lepas kendali saya pas adegan grepe2 /woi

 **Chinatsu:** rencana chap itu ada kok, tapi nanti jadi epilog, mungkin di chap terakhir /sabar yah XD

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **6** **)**

' **Don't Leave Me'**

 _Slaine duduk di mobil putih miliknya yang terparkir di parkiran rumah sakit. Kepalanya di sandarkan di setir mobil dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebagai tumpuan kepala. Sampai seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Slaine membuka pintu mobilnya lebar_

" _Bat. Maafkan aku"_

" _Bukan aku yang harusnya kau mintai maaf Orenji, kau tau itu!"_

" _Aku…."_

" _Dari awal hubungan kita ini memang mustahil!"_

" _Bat? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Inaho tercekat_

" _Aku tidak mungkin bisa tahan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak menginginkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan hidupku padanya? Dia bahkan tega kepada darah dagingnya. Apalagi aku yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya?" Air mata Slaine tumpah_

 _Inaho yang melihat Slaine mulai menangis, berjongkok tepat di samping Slaine. Menghapus setiap air mata yang turun dari mata Slaine dengan jari tangannya. Inaho mendekap tubuh Slaine yang mulai bergetar menahan tangisannya. Menciumi pipi Slaine berharap hal itu bisa membuat si surai kuning berhenti menangis._

"Nao-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yuki-nee menepuk pundak adiknya yang tengah duduk di kursi depan ruang perawatan istrinya sambil menatap ponselnya

"Ya. Ada apa Yuki-nee?" tanya Inaho sambil membuka bagian belakang ponselnya, mengambil sebuah benda oval berwarna hitam seperti benda kepunyaan milik Slaine.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yuki-nee khawatir

"Apa?"

"Kau seperti orang lain, maksudku Kau bahkan tidak menangis? Nyawa istri dan calon anakmu tadi terancam bahaya, kau bahkan tidak menangis dan tiba-tiba hilang berjam-jam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Yuki-nee, aku tidak pernah menyukai Inko, aku bahkan tidak menginginkan anak di kandungan Inko itu. Kau yang menginginkannya, bukan Aku. Dari awal sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Inko. Kau yang memaksaku. Saat anak-anak itu lahir, aku akan berpisah dengan Inko"

"NAO-KUN? APA KAU GILA?"

"Ini keputusan paling waras yang pernah dan akan kuambil. Seharusnya dari awal kami tidak pernah menikah." Jawabnya datar

"NAO-KUn…." Suara Yuki-nee terdengar bergetar menahan marahnya, apa yang di dengarnya? Dia tau adiknya itu orang yang sangat dingin tapi dia tidak tau adiknya akan sedingin itu, sampai tidak menginginkan anaknya sendiri? Yuki-nee memijat pelipisnya berharap peningnya hilang.

"Yuki-nee, kau mengingat benda ini?" Inaho mengangkat mainan kalung oval yang berwarna hitam itu tepat ke hadapan Yuki-nee. Matanya Yuki-nee membesar, rahang bawahnya turun menyebabkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di sana berhenti sedikit ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Aku menemukannya Yuki-nee, Aku menemukannya. Aku akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku" Inaho tersenyum kepada kakaknya, membuat Yuki-nee semakin kaget. Terakhir kali Yuki-nee melihat Inaho tersenyum seperti itu adalah 15 tahun lalu saat dirinya sering menghilang tiba-tiba dari rumah, menghilang dari pagi dan baru kembali saat malam.

"Nao-kun… " Suara Yuki-nee merendah, "Kau bertemu dengannya, tapi belum tentu dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Belum tentu dia menyukaimu juga seperti 15 tahun lalu"

Yuki-nee menyandarkan kepalanya di dada adiknya. Dirinya merindukan itu, senyuman Inaho akhirnya Yuki-nee bisa melihat ekpresi lain Inaho selain ekpresi datarnya selama ini setelah 15 tahun. Haruskah dirinya menghalangi Inaho mengejar orang 'itu' dan membuat adik satu-satunya kembali tanpa ekspresi lagi? Atau haruskah Dia mendukung adiknya dengan mengorbankan Inko yang sudah dianggapnya benar-benar seperti adik kandungnya terlebih lagi saat ini Inko sedang mengandung calon keluarga baru mereka.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Cuma perasaanku, atau vampire di film tadi sangat mirip denganmu yah? Ha ha ha" Harklight memulai pembicaraannya begitu mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan gedung bioskop. Tepat di sampingnya duduk Slaine yang terlihat asik membaca buku yang baru saja dibelinya tidak menanggapi perkataan Harklight.

"Kalau Slaine jadi vampire seperti tokoh utama tadi, aku rela menyerahkan seluruh darahku agar Slaine bisa tetap hidup" Harklight melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ehh?" Slaine menoleh ke arah Harklight

"Aku lapar, Slaine mau makan siang dulu bersamaku atau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Harklight

"Makan siang saja" jawab Slaine sambil lalu.

"Slaine…." Harklight terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu respon dari Slaine

"Hmmmm"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah saja?" tanya Harklight. Slaine seketika menghentikan aktifitas membacanya. Menutup rapat-rapat buku yang dipegangnya

"Harklight.. tapi aku.."

"Bukannya kita sudah lebih dari cukup lama saling mengenal? Bukannya kita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk segera menikah?"

Slaine mengangguk. Harklight benar, dari awal dirinya memutuskan berpacaran dengan Harklight memang untuk menikah, jika tidak mereka tidak mungkin sampai bertunangan. Kehadiran Inaho yang tiba-tiba hanya sebagai penguji dirinya 'apakah sudah siap menikah dengan Harklight atau tidak'. Ya! Inaho hanya penguji. Buktinya Inaho sendiri sudah punya keluarga, keluarga sempurna di mata dunia seorang istri yang cantik dengan 2 anak kembar.

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT bunyi suara gesekan jalan dan ban terdengar memekakkan telinga, Harklight menginjak rem tiba-tiba saat melihat anggukan Slaine. Slaine sampai harus memegang bagian bawah kursi yang dia duduki untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Begitu mobil yang dikendarai Harklight berhenti sempurna, Harklight langsung memeluk Slaine yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Slaine.. serius? Tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Harklight masih memeluk Slaine, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Slaine. Slaine hanya mengangguk, sambil mengelus punggunng Harklight.

"Mahh.. Maah.. Bukannya kita mau makan siang?"

"Ahh maaf, Aku terlalu bahagia, tidak menyangka Slaine mau menikah" jawab Harklight melepas pelukannya dari Slaine sambil membersihkan matanya yang sudah berair dengan punggung tangan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho duduk di bagian depan mobil orangenya, datang satu jam lebih awal dari jam janjiannya dengan Slaine. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menjemput Slaine dan datang ke tempat ini berdua dengan Bat-nya itu. Tapi Slaine melarangnya karna akan memberi kejutan kepada Inaho. Bagi Inaho tidak masalah, menunggu Slaine seperti ini juga membuatnya bahagia, detik-detik perhitungan mundur sebelum dirinya bertemu Slaine selalu menjadi hal yang Dia sukai.

Berhari-hari Inaho mencari Slaine sejak kejadian malam itu, namun Slaine seperti ditelan bumi. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, semua akun di sosial media milik Slaine juga terhapus. Inaho sudah mencari Slaine ke apartementnya tapi Slaine tidak ada di sana, mencari di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja, tapi Slaine mengambil cuti dengan alasan urusan pribadi. Dan pagi ini Slaine tiba-tiba menghubunginya? Memintanya bertemu? Dan katanya ingin memberikan kejutan kepadanya? Tentu saja dengan senang hati Inaho akan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Slaine meskipun jika Slaine memintanya ke ujung dunia, dengan senang hati Inaho akan menunggunya di sana.

Sebuah mobil sport putih memasuki parkiran itu, membuat Inaho melepaskan kacamata hitam yang tadi dia gunakan untung menghalau sinar matahari dan menyampirkannya di saku depan kemejanya. Inaho berlari ke arah mobil itu begitu mobil putih itu sudah terparkir sempurna. Pria bersurai kuning pucat membuka pintu mobilnya, membuang senyum terindah yang dimilikinya kepada Inaho. dan menarik sebuah keranjang besar yang dia letakkan di kursi samping mobilnya.

"Pria macam apa aku jika membiarkan putri cantik sepertimu membawa beban seberat itu?" Inaho mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil keranjang yang dibawah Slaine

"Ahorenji! Diliat juga sudah jelas! Aku ini Pria bukan putri!" jawab Slaine sambil memukul kepala Inaho. Slaine memegang tangan Inaho, membuat jari jemarinya tenggelam di antara jari jemari Inaho. Slaine menarik tangan pria bersurai coklat itu. Membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Sebuah tempat dengan tanah lapang yang luas hanya ditumbuhi sebuah pohon cemara yang batangnya cukup besar. Slaine menggelar tikarnya di sana, mengeluarkan semua bekal yang sudah disiapkannya.

Inaho duduk sambil memeluk Slaine di pangkuannya. Membuat hanya dari bagian hidungnya saja yang bisa bebas dari halangan bahu Slaine yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Slaine mengambil beberapa makanan, menyuapkannya kepada Inaho yang masih setia memangku dirinya.

"Orenji, sekarang kau mau makan apa lagi?"

"Apapun akan kumakan, asal kau yang menyuapiku Bat." Bisik Inaho. Slaine tertawa mendengarnya

"Bat.. Suki"

"Hai.. Hai…" Slaine lalu mengecup bibir Inaho. lalu kembali menyuapi Inaho dengan anggur

Inaho bergerak, membuat Slaine yang berada di depannya jatuh tertidur, dengan kecepatan kilat Sekarang Inaho sudah berada di atas Slaine, kedua lututnya sebagai penopang badannya. Wajah Slaine kembali merah saat menyadari posisi mereka.

"AHO! Kita ini di luar ruangan. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Tanya Slaine panik sambil mendorong tubuh Inaho yang sejengkal lagi sudah hampir menciumnya

"Ini hari kerja, tidak banyak yang datang ke tempat seperti ini . Kemungkinan orang akan melihat kita itu hanya 0.01%" jawab Inaho.

~ _flashback~_

" _Bat? Sedang apa?" Inaho langsung duduk di samping Slaine yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku_

" _Sedang makan! Bodoh lihat saja sudah tau kan? Lagi baca buku!" Jawab Slaine acuh_

" _Kau yang bodoh, itu memang makan tau!" Jawab Inaho datar, membuat Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kepada Inaho yang memasang tampang sok taunya._

" _Ehhhh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Slaine_

" _Membaca buku itu sama dengan makan. Makan untuk otak" laanjut Inaho. Slaine hanya memajukan bibirnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah percaya diri bisa membodoh-bodohi Inaho dan ternyata justru dirinya sendirilah yang kena jebakannya. "Ne.. Jadi buku apa yang sedang kau baca Bat?" Inaho bertanya sedikit penasaran._

" _Buku dongeng lama yang kutemukan di gudang kemarin. Neee Orenji, apa piknik itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Slaine dengan sorot mata berbinar._

" _Kau belum pernah piknik Bat?" Tanya Inaho sedikit kaget_

 _Slaine menggeleng pelan "Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter, dia bahkan jarang ada di rumah. Mungkin kalau ibuku masih hidup, aku pasti sudah pernah merasakan piknik." Lanjut Slaine dengan suara lemah._

" _Hari minggu kau ada acara Bat?"_

" _Hmm sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"_

" _Kita akan pergi piknik"_

" _Tapi Orenji, kata buku ini piknik itu adalah kegiatan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga"_

" _Saat kita dewasa nanti, kita akan menjadi keluarga, apa salahnya kita piknik bersama sekarang?"_

 _~end of flashback~_

Inaho memeluk Slaine dari belakang, mereka berdua merebahkan badan berlindung dari matahari mengandalkan bayangan pohon. Inaho kembali menjilati tengkuk Slaine membuat Slaine sedikit bergidik geli respon atas tindakan Inaho kepadanya. Inaho memutar badan Slaine, memaksa si surai kuning menghadapnya. Beberapa helai rambut Slaine jatuh menutupi wajahnya, membuat Inaho terpaksa harus turun tangan menyibak helai rambut Slaine yang menutupi wajah si manik hijau.

"Dari mana kau selama ini? Aku.. masih harus meminta maaf Bat. Seharusnya malam itu aku…" Inaho berhenti berucap saat jari telunjuk milik Slaine menempel tepat di bibirnya.

"Kita tidak usah membahas itu dulu Orenji. Ini adalah waktu untuk kita berdua, kita jangan membahas orang lain dulu selain kita" kata Slaine lembut, diikuti anggukan Inaho.

"Jadi? Dari mana kau? Kenapa..kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Aku ada urusan di rumah. Ponselku hilang, aku terpaksa menghapus semua akun sosial mediaku. Bagaimana jika orang yang menemukan ponselku malah menyalahgunakan akunku dengan menggunakan ponselku?" terang Slaine.

"Bat.. Suki…"

"Hmmm"

"Bat.. Kau tau? Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak akan bisa hidup lagi jika kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti 15 tahun lalu" Tangan Inaho mengelus pipi milik Slaine.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tetap bisa hidup setelah 15 tahun kita berpisah? Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?"

"Bat? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak berencana meninggalkanku kan?" sorot mata Inaho berubah khawatir. Slaine mengelus pipi Inaho, membuat pria berambut coklat itu memegang tangan Slaine lalu menciumi tangan itu.

"Bat…. " Inaho mengajak Slaine merubah posisi mereka dari yang tadinya tidur saling berhadapan menjadi duduk. Merogoh sesuatu berwarna biru dari dalam saku celananya.

"Apa itu Orenji?" tanya Slaine sambil mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Ini ikat rambut. Rambutmu yang panjang itu sangat menggangguku" jelas Inaho sambil mengambil posisi tepat di belakang Slaine sambil mengikat rambut Slaine.

"Nee… Inaho…" Suara Slaine sangat pelan

"Apa? Kau memanggilku Inaho?" Tanya Inaho menghentikan kegiatannya

"Aku dan Harklight akan menikah hari minggu ini. Datanglah ajak istrimu dan juga Yuki-nee" Slaine menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah yang diambilnya dari dalam keranjang piknik.

Seperti tersambar petir, tangan Inaho lemas mendengar ucapan Slaine. Berharap telinganya salah dengar. Tidak!, Slaine pasti hanya bercanda. Slaine tidak serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Menikah? Dengan Harklight? Tidak! Ini pasti hanya bualan Slaine karna dia masih marah dengan kejadian malam itu.

Slaine berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Inaho yang masih menganggap semua yang diucapkan Slaine hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Berharap dirinya saat ini masih tertidur dan saat bangun Slaine berada di sampingnya sedang tertidur pulas. Inaho berlari mengejar Slaine yang sudah mencapai parkiran mobil saat berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tadi seperti terurai.

Slaine sudah berada di mobilnya, menancap gas begitu melihat Inaho sudah sampai di parkiran. Inaho sempat menghadang mobil itu, tapi Slaine berhasil kabur. Meninggalkan Inaho di sana yang terlihat sangat kacau

"Slaine… Slaine… Slaine…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya berulang kali.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine menatap tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin di depannya. Menampilkan pria dengan rambut kuning pucat panjang yang menutupi leher. Jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna putih gading membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bahagia, beginikah wajah seorang yang akan menikah? Seketika ingatannya menerawang ke film yang terakhir dilihatnya bersama Harklight. Yah seperti itulah wajahnya, seperti vampire dengan rambut yang juga berwarna kuning seperti dirinya yang harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Beberapa tetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat Harklight yang melihatnya berlari menghampiri Slaine lalu menghapus air mata itu.

"Slaine? Kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir

"Aku.. Aku sangat bahagia" Jawab Slaine berbohong. Membuat Harklight menghembuskan nafas lega.

 _[Kau membuat ku berantakan_

 _Kau membuat ku tak karuan_

 _Kau membuat Ku tak berdaya_

 _Kau menolakku acuhkan diriku]_

Sebuah lagu yang sempat hits beberapa tahun lalu mengalun mellow dari radio yang disetel salah satu pegawai di butik tempat Slaine dan Harklight _fiting_ baju pengantin mereka. Membuat Slaine kembali mengenang semua kenangannya 15 tahun lalu dengan Inaho dan kenangnnya dengan Inaho beberapa minggu ini.

 _[Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu_

 _Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku_

 _Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

 _Cinta ini… membunuhku….]_

[ Ya itulah tadi salah satu lagu request kita. Semoga yang denger lagunya tidak ikut baper brokoro. Sudah lama tidak mendengarnya ternyata lagu dari d'masiv tadi masih enak di denger dan 80% bikin baper. Lagu tadi di request oleh Orenji, 'Jika kau meninggalkanku, sebaiknya aku juga menghilang saja dari dunia Bat' .. wow, masih ada juga orang yang seperti ini. Buat yang merasa Bat, jika mendengarkan pesan dan lagu request dari Orenji. Saya harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah di antara kalian. Oek dan lagu selanjutnya adalah….]

Slaine menutup telinganya. Orenji? Bat? Hanya dia dan Inaho yang memakai panggilan itu di dunia ini. Inaho tidak mungkin serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya waktu itukan? Inaho tidak mungkin serius dengan _"Bat.. Kau tau? Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak akan bisa hidup lagi jika kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti 15 tahun lalu"_ kan? Slaine berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit di atas. Suasana yang asing baginya, tangannya merasakan hangat dari genggaman yang tidak asing baginya. Dia melirik ke samping, mendapati Slaine tengah tertidur sambil memegang tangannya.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Kaaaaaaaaaah akhirnya buat chap 6. Sengaja update kilat sebelum liburan habis huhu.. ide chap 6 ini terinspirasi dari lagu d'masiv. Yah sekarang emang sudah gak jaman lagi request-request lagu di radio. Tapi request-request lagu di radio itu menyenangkan apalagi kalo lagu request kita udah diputar hahaha (ingat jaman sekolah dulu paling sering request lagu anime. Mba-mba yang siaran malah sampai hapal salam-salamku buat siapa saja hahaha /curcol/).

Dih dan entah kenapa saya selalu galau tiap buat scene yang bukan InaSure (woi woi lu sendiri yang buat cerita) brb Galau dulu yah jaaaaa see yaa next chap /dadahdadah


	7. Another Storm

**Summary** **:** Slaine memutar mobilnya menuju tempat Harklight. Mengutuk dirinya yang tadi tidak menerima saja tawaran Harklight untuk pergi bersama ke tempat pernikahan. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dengan perasaan enggan Slaine mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tak di kenal itu.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 6)**

 **Yuan:** Sebenarnya saya sendiri dilema mau buat ending straight atau yaoi /galau boss/ hahaha Harklight sama Inko kan gak salin kenal hahaha

 **Jeng Ririn :** falshback itu mikirnya mereka berdua lagi unyu-unyu cute-cute gitu yang dijamin bikin diabetes. Mungkin kita (?) kudu cari lagu indo, jangan jepun mulu XD /np Our Story ナノ

 **Chinatsu:** kudu digituin mereka, hitung-hitung tes sebesar apasih cinta mereka hahaha.. mungkin di chap 17, karna dirku suka angka 17 muahahahaha

 **Rosiel:** sangkyuuuu.. hope you like this chap too hahaha

 **9798:** Biar undangannya berkesan.. diriku juga brokoro buatnya. Sambil nyakar-nyakar lantai

 **Miharu:** Hari ini langsung update 3 chap hehehe ^^

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap 7)**

" **Another Storm"**

 _Slaine menatap tubuhnya yang terpantul di cermin di depannya. Menampilkan pria dengan rambut kuning pucat panjang yang menutupi leher. Jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna putih gading membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bahagia, beginikah wajah seorang yang akan menikah? Seketika ingatannya menerawang ke film yang terakhir dilihatnya bersama Harklight. Yah seperti itulah wajahnya, seperti vampire dengan rambut yang juga berwarna kuning seperti dirinya yang harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya._

 _Beberapa tetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat Harklight yang melihatnya berlari menghampiri Slaine lalu menghapus air mata itu._

" _Slaine? Kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir_

" _Aku.. Aku sangat bahagia" Jawab Slaine berbohong. Membuat Harklight menghembuskan nafas lega._

Slaine melihat jam di tangannya, beberapa kali mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan kontak dengan nama 'Orenji' lalu secepat kilat menekan lagi _reject_ sebelum panggilannya sempat tersambung. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali dirinya mondar mandir di kamarnya. Memegang mainan kalung oval berwarna hitam pemberian Inaho kepadanya. "Inaho… Inaho… Inaho…" bisiknya lirih seperti tengah merapal mantra. Ponsel miliknya berbunyi, menampilkan kontak dengan nama Harklight di sana.

" _Slaine, sudah siap?"_ Suara Harklight terdengar sedikit bergetar dari biasanya.

"Hmm"

" _Slaine mau dijemput?"_

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Biarkan aku berkendara sendiri terakhir kalinya sebelum menikah.. hahaha"

" _Slaine.. Love You"_

"Hmmm.. "

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine kembali menatap dirinya yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Melihat dirinya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, kembali ke rambut. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia melihat dirinya seperti itu. Kembali melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Slaine menghela nafas berat, kurang dari dua jam lagi dirinya akan menikah dengan Harklight. Kurang dari dua jam lagi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Inaho akan benar-benar berakhir.

Slaine mengambil kunci mobil sportnya di atas meja samping tempat tidur, menyimpan kalung pemberian Inaho. Menatap tempat tidur, _bed cover_ yang terpasang masih _bed cover_ yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan dan Inaho di malam pertengkaran hebat mereka. Slaine menggeleng, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa 'Inaho hanya masa lalu untuknya, Harklight lah masa depannya!' Slaine memutuskan meninggalkan apartementnya lebih cepat, terlalu lama di sana membuatnya semakin mengingat Inaho lebih banyak, membuat kebimbanganya untuk menikahi Harklight lebih besar. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dapur, semua kenangan indahnya dan Inaho di tempat itu terputar begitu saja di kepalanya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _Dengan kediaman Kaizuka, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Sebuah suara wanita menjawab panggilan Slaine. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, itu adalah suara Inko

"Ah.. Iya.. Apa Yuki-nee ada di rumah?"

" _Yuki-nee ada di rumah, maaf kalau boleh tau, Anda siapa?"_

"Troyard, Slaine Troyard"

Inaho menunggu sekitar 3 menit setelah menyebutkan namanya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga itu lagi. Tapi perasaan cemasnya membuatnya akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi keluarga itu. Sejak hari itu, saat Slaine di butik perasaan cemasnya makin menjadi-jadi. Pesan di radio itu, bagaimana jika Inaho serius?

" _Moshi .. moshi… Yuki Kaizuka desu."_

"Yuki-nee.. Aku Slaine. Slaine Troyard"

" _Slaine….? "_

"Yuki-nee apa aku bisa bericara dengan Inaho?"

" _Maaf dia sudah tidak pulang sejak 2 minggu lalu"_

Slaine memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Menginjak pedal gas mobilnya sedalam mungkin. Menuju tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi Inaho. Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, Café tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela kesibukan mereka. Kuil di dekat café, Deucalion Land, dan tempat piknik saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Nihil, Slaine bahkan tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk tentang keberadaan Inaho. Terus memacu mobilnya di jalan berharap dia kan berpapasan dengan Inaho.

Ponselnya sejak tadi berbunyi, tapi perhatiannya masih ke setiap sudut jalan yang dilalui mobilnya. Entah sudah berapa puluh panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Harklight, akhirnya Slaine mengangkat telpon itu.

" _Slaine? Slaine di mana?"_ Tanya Harklight panik

"Ahh hooo .. Halo Harklight, ada apa?"

" _Slaine? Apa maksudmu ada apa?"_

"Maksudku ada apa kau menelponku?"

" _Slaine kuharap ini hanya bercanda! Sekarang Slaine di mana?"_

"Aku…" Slaine melirik sisi kiri kanan jalan, mencari petunjuk sebenarnya sekarang dimana dia berada."Entahlah Harklight. Aku tidak tau ini dimana"

" _SLAINE!"_ bentak Harklight

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan perasaan tidak bersalah

" _Slaine tidak lupakan kalau hari ini kita menikah?"_ Tanya Harklight lesu. Slaine yang mendengar pertanyaan itu merasa seperti ditampar. Membangunkannya dari apapun yang tengah merasukinya. Benar hari ini adalah pernikahannya dengan Harklight. Slaine kembali melirik jam tangannya, dia bahkan sudah terlambat 2 jam ?!

"Harklight, maafkan aku. Aku akan ke sana 30 menit lagi aku sampai"

" _Ya.. kuharap juga seperti itu Slaine"_

Slaine memutar mobilnya menuju tempat Harklight. Mengutuk dirinya yang tadi tidak menerima saja tawaran Harklight untuk pergi bersama ke tempat pernikahan. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, dengan perasaan enggan Slaine mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tak di kenal itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit di atas. Suasana yang asing baginya, tangannya merasakan hangat dari genggaman yang tidak asing baginya. Dia melirik ke samping, mendapati Slaine tengah tertidur sambil memegang tangannya.

"Bat….? Slaine?" Suara Inaho pelan, alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di mulutnya membuatnya sulit berbicara. Slaine membuka matanya, mendapati Inaho yang akhirnya sadar. Slaine menangis begitu saja, dipeluknya lelaki yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya.

"Orenji… Kau.. tunggu akan kupanggilkan dokter" Inaho menahan tangan Slaine, menggeleng pelan

"Sebentar. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sedikit lebih lama Bat" gengamannya semakin erat

"Kau bicara apa? Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tapi sekarang aku harus memanggil dokter dulu untuk memeriksamu. Kalau kau sudah sembuh kita akan bersama" Inaho mengangguk mengikuti perkataan Slaine, dengan berat dia terpaksa melepaskan tangan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Seminggu berlalu, sekarang Inaho sudah bisa duduk, semua alat bantu untuk organnya sudah dilepas. Selama seminggu itu pula Slaine merawat Slaine dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyebabkan penyembuhan Inaho lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan dokter. Inko dan Yuki-nee tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit, tepatnya Inaho melarang Slaine memberitahu mereka. Dia tidak ingin masa-masa perawatan khusus Slaine kepada dirinya berakhir jika mereka berdua tau keadaan Inaho sekarang.

"Orenji… Matamu….." Slaine menyentuh satu mata Inaho yang tertutup perban. Kecelakaan hebat yang dialaminya membuat dokter terpaksa mengangkat satu mata Inaho karna sudarusak dan sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine yang menyentuh matanya.

"Bat.. Jangan terlalu jauh dariku. Dengan sebuah mata, akan sangat sulit melihatmu jika kau terlalu jauh dariku" Inaho menatap ke dalam mata Slaine. Membuat si Surai kuning menunduk malu.

"Ba.. Baka! Memangnya aku mau kemana?" Tanya Slaine melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Inaho

"Harklight?"

"Jika mau, sudah dari dulu aku ke sana. Jika mau waktu itu aku langsung saja ke pernikahan kami, tidak usah repot-repot ke Rumah Sakit. Dan lagi orang waras mana yang masih ingin menikah dengan orang yang sama yang pernah meninggalkan pernikahannya?"

"…"

"Ayolah Orenji, habiskan makananmu. Aku sebenarnya suka dengan orang yang tinggi" Slaine nyengir lebar saat melihat ekpresi marah Inaho.

 _~flashback~_

" _Neee Orenji… Kanclain-kun keren yah, dia tinggi, sopan, pintar, baik lagi!"_

" _Apa bagusnya degan orang yang tinggi seperti itu?" tanya Inaho menggerutu_

" _Aku selalu merasa aman jika berdiri di samping orang yang tinggi. Seperti aku sedang dilindungi"_

" _Kan hanya 'seperti'. Kalau aku, aku pasti akan melindungimu Bat, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"_

" _Hai.. Hai…" Slaine tersenyum kecil, dia tidak berniat mengejek tubuh Inaho yang lebih pendek darinya. Toh bukannya wajar? Inaho memang setahun lebih muda darinya, wajar saja jika dia lebih pendek. "Nee Orenji.. lihat artikel ini" Kata Slaine menunjukkan sebuah artikel kepada Inaho._

 _Mata Inaho terlihat membulat saat membaca artikel itu. Dengan sekali sambar Inaho melahap semua telur gulung di kotak bekal Slaine, membuat Slaine marah lalu memukul kepala Inaho_

" _AHORENJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

" _Aku butuh banyak protein dan nutrisi agar cepat tinggi!. Supaya kau hanya melihatku! Tidak lagi melirik si Kanclain itu!"_

" _Mulai besok aku hanya akan membawa telur di bekalku!"_

 _~end of flashback~_

"Orenji boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Slaine yang duduk di pinggir tepat tidur Inaho. Sementara Inaho tengah asik memeluk Slaine.

"Hmmmm"

"Kenapa semua aplikasi di ponselmu dan semua kontak di ponselmu kau hapus? Dan hanay menyisakan kontakku?"

"Supaya jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, orang hanya akan menghubungimu, jadi kaulah orang pertama yang tau kabar tentang diriku." Slaine mencubit paha Inaho saat mendengar penjelasan di luar logika itu.

"Waktu itu kau berniat bunuh diri?" Slaine bertanya lagi. Dijawab gelengan oleh Inaho

"Tidak, malam itu Aku terlalu shock memikirkan 'besok Bat-ku akan menjadi milik orang lain' malam itu aku terlalu banyak minum, saat ingin ke apartemenmu dalam keadaan mabuk aku malah mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apartementku? Kau mau apa?" Slaine membalik tubuhnya, penasaran dengan cerita Inaho

"Menculikmu! Kau fikir aku rela begitu saja membiarkanmu menikahi orang lain?" Inaho lalu mengecup bibir bawah Slaine yang saat itu menganga mendengar cerita Inaho.

 _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

 _[4 Hari Lalu]_

"Kau? Bukannya Kau dr. Saazbaum? Dr. Kandungan Inko?" Tanya Yuki-nee kaget melihat Slaine berdiri di depan ruang rontgen tempat Inaho diperiksa.

"Yuki-nee, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

"Apa Maksudmu?"

"Aku Slaine, Slaine Troyard, teman masa kecil Inaho. 15 tahun lalu Aku selalu datang bermain di rumahmu kan?"

"Bohong!. Jelas-jelas namamu Saazbaum! Kenap kau malah mengaku sebagai Troyard?"

"Aku memang Slaine Troyard Yuki-nee, banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga namaku berubah menjadi Saazbaum" Slaine menunjukkan kalungnya kepada Yuki-nee, membuat Yuki-ne gemetar.

"Ano nee, bagaimana Yuki-nee tau Inaho ada di sini?"

"Seorang petugas datang ke rumah, mendapatkan alamat kami dari data kendaraan." Slaine mengangguk

"Lalu dimana Inko? Maksudku Ny Kaizuka?"

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya, aku takut sesuaatu yang buruk menimpa kandungannya jika tau keadaan Inaho yang sebenarnya. Aku akan memberimu waktu sedikit lebih lama bersama Inaho. tapi ingat begitu Inaho keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku harap kau tidak lagi menemuinya." Yuki-nee berkata datar. Tatapannya kosong memandang Slaine di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Yuki-ne e.. Aku…"

PLAAAAAAAAAAK

"Kau fikir siapa kau? Kau sengaja ingin merusak rumah tangga Inaho kan? Kau sengaja mengajukan diri menjadi dokter Inko begitu melihat nama keluarganya kan? Kau sengaja muncul begitu saja dihadapan Inaho seolah dipertemukan takdir untuk menggnaggu keluarga mereka kan?" Suara Yuki-nee tidak meninggi bahkan setengah oktafpun. Tapi nada sengit dengan sangat jelas menandakan bahwa Yuki-nee tidak menyukai keberadaan Slaine di dekat Inaho.

Slaine hanya memegang pipinya, di mana Yuki-nee sudah menamparnya. Tamparan yang diberikan Yuki-nee tidaklah sakit. Tapi tuduhan yang dilontarkan Yuki-nee membuatnya kembali berfikir tentang 'jalan yang dia dan Inaho ambil'. Slaine hanya bisa menunduk, rambut panjangnya menutup wajahnya.

"Sampai Inaho keluar Rumah Sakit kubiarkan kalian bersama, setelah itu aku harap kau bisa melupakan Inaho. Jika mungkin, pindahlah yang jauh dari sis Inaho. Bukannya kau menjadi dokter kandungan dan anak karna kau menyukai anak kecil? Harusnya kau sudah tau tindakanmu ini bisa menyakiti anak Inaho!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja saat dia mendapati apartement itu sudah kosong. Inaho berlari ke setiap ruangan di sana, berharap menemukan petunjuk dari Slaine. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang tersisa di sana.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Alurnya terlalu cepat yah? Iya cepat banget sih.. Gak ada manis-manisnya.. gak ada bikin ngenesnya.. datar aja sih.. kalo di komik-komik ini kek chapter 'perpindahan Arc'. Hahahaha Tadinya mau munculin Harklight tapi keknya momentnya belum tepat.. tau-tau pas jadi malah Yuki-nee yang muncul.. Oy, Slaine juga ditampar di sini biar seimbang gitu, soalnya si Inaho kan udah ditampar di chap lalu . maaf kalau typonya banyak(selalu banyak kok ra), belum konsen periksa typo berkat hidung yang dari tadi meler (curcol)..ketawa nistaa.. jaaaa See yaaaa next chap.. kissu satu-satu


	8. kesempatan Kedua

**Summary** **:** "Inaho, kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan kita seperti dulu! situasi kita sudah tidak sama dengan 15 tahun lalu!. Dilihat darimanpun semua hal yang beberapa minggu ini kita lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review (Masih Seperti Dulu_ chap 7)**

 **Chi:** adegan tampar itu reqst nya temen juga sih.. entah kenapa temanku rada maso XD hobby banget sama yang tampar menampar

 **Rosiel:** Yuki-nee like as tornado hahahahaha

 **9798:** tidaaaaaaak tidaaaaak saya bahkan tidak tega buat mereka berpisah 5 meter. Di sini Harklight malah makin uggghhhtt /spoiler hahaha

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap 8)**

" **Kesempatan Kedua"**

 _PLAAAAAAAAAAK_

" _Kau fikir siapa kau? Kau sengaja ingin merusak rumah tangga Inaho kan? Kau sengaja mengajukan diri menjadi dokter Inko begitu melihat nama keluarganya kan? Kau sengaja muncul begitu saja dihadapan Inaho seolah dipertemukan takdir untuk menggnaggu keluarga mereka kan?" Suara Yuki-nee tidak meninggi bahkan setengah oktafpun. Tapi nada sengit dengan sangat jelas menandakan bahwa Yuki-nee tidak menyukai keberadaan Slaine di dekat Inaho._

 _Slaine hanya memegang pipinya, di mana Yuki-nee sudah menamparnya. Tamparan yang diberikan Yuki-nee tidaklah sakit. Tapi tuduhan yang dilontarkan Yuki-nee membuatnya kembali berfikir tentang 'jalan yang dia dan Inaho ambil'. Slaine hanya bisa menunduk, rambut panjangnya menutup wajahnya._

"Inaho-kun apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Inko kaget dan khawatir di saat yang sama saat melihat suaminya yang akhirnya pulang ke rumah setelah hampir satu bulan lebih dalam keadaan memakai gips di salah satu kakinya, dan satu matanya terlihat tertutup sesuatu.

"Yuki-nee di mana?" tanya Inaho mengacuhkan pertanyaan Inko.

"Dia ada di dalam, masih belum bangun" Inko memegang salah satu lengan Inaho, membantu suaminya itu berjalan. Perasaannya masih campur aduk senang karna suaminya akhirnya pulang, khawatir melihat keadaan suaminya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya.

"Tolong bangunkan Yuki-nee" perintah Inaho begitu dia duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya. Inko hanya mengangguk, mengikuti perintah suaminya. Berjalan agak cepat menuju kamar Yuki-nee sambil memegang perutnya.

Yuki-nee langsung berlari menuju ruang keluarga saat mendapat berita dari Inko. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati pundak tampak acak-acakan, ciri khas Yuki-nee saat baru bangun tidur. Inaho dia saja saat Yuki-nee memeluknya, menggosok-gosokkan pipi mereka tanda bahwa Yuki-nee sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Inaho-kun, butuh sesuatu? Minum misalnya?" Tanya Inko takut-takut saat mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah suaminya. Inaho hanya menggeleng

"Inko bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?" Inaho berhenti sejenak, diikuti anggukan Inko lalu. "tolong masukkan beberapa baju ganti untukku. Aku ada perjalanan dinas." Katanya berbohong. Di tempatnya wajah Yuki-nee sudah menegang, tau betul apa yang ingin dilakukan adiknya.

"Tapi Inaho-kun, keadaanmu masih seperti ini, apa kau tidak bisa meminta kantor agar digantikan orang lain dulu?" Tolak Inko khawatir, perjalanan dinas? Suaminya bahkan sulit untuk berdiri sendiri dan kantornya memintanya melakukan perjalanan dinas?

"I..iya.. Inko benar Nao-kun. Minta orang lain saja yang melakukannya" tambah Yuki-nee sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan adiknya. Inaho menepis tangan Yuki-nee, lalu berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin membantuku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" jawabnya datar. Langkah Inaho berhenti saat dua tangan Inko memegang bahunya.

"Tunggulah di sini Inaho-kun, aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu" Inko tersenyum kepada Inaho, membuat Inaho menghentikan niatnya untuk membereskan sendiri perlengkapannya

"Tapi Inko…" Yuki-nee masih belum setuju dengan tindakan Inko lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah setuju

"Yuki-nee, anak-anak ini juga pasti ingin melihat ayahnya melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Inko sambil mengelus perutnya. Inaho memperhatikan Inko. Sampai detik ini pun apa yang dia rasakan tetap sama. Dia masih tidak menginginkan anak itu. Inko menuju kamar mereka.

"Yuki-nee, aku merubah keputusanku waktu itu" lanjut Inaho saat hanya ada dia dan Yuki-nee di ruang keluarga.

"Kau? Tidak ingin berpisah dari Inko?" Senyum sumringah muncul di wajah Yuki-nee. Inaho hanya menggeleng

"Waktu itu di Rumah sakit, Kubilang akan berpisah dengan Inko setelah dia melahirkan. Tapi, Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi Yuki-nee, Aku akan meninggalkannya sekarang." Inaho menatap televisi di depannya yang mati, suaranya datar seperti sedang tidak menceritakan hal penting.

"Nao-kun! Kau ini kenapa?" Yuki-nee berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak sampai berteriak, bagaimana jika Inko sampai mendengarnya? "Dia yang menyuruhmu? Orang dengan nama Bat itu yang menyuruhmu berbuat seperti ini?"

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu Yuki-nee, sebenarnya hari ini aku akan mengatakan semua kepada Inko. Tapi dia melarangku, dia bilang hal itu bisa mengguncang emosi Inko dan berdampak negatif kepada bayinya. Jika itu aku, aku bahkan tidak peduli. Tapi ini permintaan Bat untuk tidak memberitahu Inko."

"Memberitahuku? Tentang apa Inaho-kun?" pertanyaan Inko seketika membuat Yuki-nee pucat pasi di tempatnya.

"Memberitahumu tentang kali ini perjalanan dinasnya akan memakan waktu sebulan lebih.. iya tentang perjalanan dinasnya. Iya kan Nao-kun?" jawab Yuki-nee berbohong kepada Inko. Inko menatap suaminya dan Yuki-nee bergantian.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan taukan? Inaho-kun, ini semua keperluan dinasmu." Inko menunjuk sebuah koper besar di sampingnya. Inaho berdiri mengambil koper itu. "Aku akan membantumu Inaho-kun. Apa kau sudah memegang taxi?" tanya Inko lembut.

"Ada di luar, taxi yang tadi kupakai ke sini sedang menunggu di luar"

Inko membawa koper milik Inaho, mereka bertiga berjalan ke halaman. Seorang laki-laki berumur kira-kira 30 tahunan keluar dari taxi, mengambil koper besar yang tadi di tarik Inko. Dan membantu Inaho masuk ke taxi setelah mengatur koper di bagasi.

"Itterasshai Inaho-kun" Inko melambaikan tangannya, sambil memasang senyum hal yang biasa dia lakukan saat suaminya akan pergi dinas keluar kota. Sementara itu Yuki-nee hanya menunduk mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dalam hatinya bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga adiknya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ponselnya lowbat?" tanya Inaho kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa kali Dia menghubungi Slaine, tapi nomornya selalu tidak aktif. Inaho memutuskan ke tempat Slaine sendiri. Ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja saat dia mendapati apartement itu sudah kosong. Inaho berlari ke setiap ruangan di sana, berharap menemukan petunjuk dari Slaine. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang tersisa di sana. Inaho memutuskan ke rumah sakit tempat Slaine bekerja, dan ternyata Slaine sudah berhenti menjadi dokter di sana sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Inaho memegang matanya yang tertutup. Apa ini? Baru pagi ini dia dan Slaine memutuskan tinggal bersama? Dan sekarang Slaine tiba-tiba menghilang? Inaho meminta supir taxi itu mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman yang cukup besar yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon jeruk. Pagarnya berwarna orange cerah, sedangkan bangunannya sendiri berwarna putih di tambah beberapa aksen warna hitam dan coklat tua khas rumah dengan gaya minimalis.

Setelah membayar supir taxi itu, Inaho masuk ke rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Berharap Slaine sudah ada di sana seperti rencana mereka beberapa hari ini. "Mungkin Bat, sudah ada di sini. Sengaja datang lebih awal karna ingin memberikanku kejutan" Inaho berusaha membesarkan hatinya saat memutar kunci. Namun tisak ada siapa-siapa di sana. semua perabot di sana masih tertutup kain putih, khas rumah yang sudah lama tidak ditempati. Debu bertumpuk di setiap sudut tanda bahwa belum pernah ada yang masuk ke situ sebelum dirinya.

"Bat.. Dimana kau?" Inaho duduk di atas sofa yang masih tertutup kain. Debu tebal menempel di celananya. "Aku bahkan sudah membuat rumah ini untukmu 5 tahun tanpa diketahui Yuki-nee, dengan harapan suatu saat kita bertemu dan akan tinggal di sini bersama. Sekarang kau menghilang kemana lagi?" Inaho terus bertanya kepada dirinya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine tertawa lebar saat melihat Harklight gagal menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas di stand penangkapan ikan. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi dari stand gulali yang terpisah 3 stand dari sana. Dia sudah mengepal tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi kontak dengan nama 'Bat'. Di tempatnya Slaine terlihat mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol _reject_ saat melihat nama 'Orange' di sana. kemarahan Inaho benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung, saat melihat tangan Harklight mengusap rambut Slaine, dan mencium kepala Slaine yang saat itu terlihat sangat bahagia mendapatkan seekor ikan kecil berwarna merah dengan perut besar mencuat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Belum pernah Inaho melihat Slaine sebahagia itu selama bersama dirinya setelah tidak bertemu 15 tahun.

 _~flashback~_

" _Bat, ayo kita ke stand permen kapas" ajak Inaho sambil menarik lengan Slaine. Slaine malah berdiri mematung sambil menunduktidak berkata apa-apa_

" _Bat? Ada apa?" Inaho mendekat ke arah Slaine._

" _Aku mau pulang"_

" _Kenapa? Kembang apinya saja belum dimulai"_

" _Uangku sudah habis di stand menangkap ikan tadi, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan ikan kecil satupun" jawab Slaine menyeka ingusnya dengan punggung tangan._

" _Tunggu di sini" Inaho meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri di tempat itu. Tidak sampai lima menit Inaho kembali ke tempat Slaine membawa kantong tembus pandang dengan seekor ikan bersisik putih yang perutnya besar ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mata Slaine seketika berbinar._

" _Orenji! Bagaimana kau bisa menangkap ikan besar ini?" Slaine bertanya ingin tau_

" _Karna aku ini pintar, tidak seperti seseorang yang dengan bodohnya menghabiskan uangnya di satu stand dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Inaho berkata datar memandang Slaine yang saat itu kembali merajuk saat dirinya dikatai bodoh._

" _Kau ingin memberi nama siapa ke ikan ini Bat?" tanya Inaho mengangkat kantongan itu ke arah Slaine_

" _ehhhhh? Aku yang memberi nama?" Tanya Slaine sedikit tak percaya_

" _Itukan milikmu. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau memberinya nama"_

" _Tapi kan….. yang menangkapnya bukan aku"_

" _Begini saja, aku menangkap ikan ini spesial untukmu. Nah kau mau memberinya nama apa Bat?"_

" _Tharsis! Ahh iya Tharsis!" jawab Slaine bahagia_

 _~end of flashback~_

"Bat….." Slaine berbalik ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, di dunia ini hanya Inaho yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Perasaan rindu berkecamuk di dada Slaine, ingin rasanya detik itu juga dia berhambur memeluk Inaho. Tapi, dia sudah tidak ingin menyakiti Harklight lebih dari ini. Keputusan yang diambilnya untuk tidak datang ke pernikahannya dan malah ke tempat Inaho telah membuat Harklight benar-benar terpuruk. Slaine menyesali semua itu.

"A.. Ah ha ha ha" Slaine tertawa dengan sangat terpaksa. "Inaho? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya basa basi. Jika bisa Slaine berharap bisa cepat pergi dari sana.

"Tn Kaizuka? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau mengalami kecelakaan? Slaine sudah menceritakan semuanya, dia membatalkan pernikahan kami karna mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu. Dari awal Slaine memang punya hati malaikat, tidak bisa melihat orang lain kesusahan. Dia akan berlari mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya" Harklight kembali mengacak rambut Slaine. "Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan tingkah Slaine yang penuh perhatian itu. Ahh apa yang kubicarakan? Tentu saja tidak mungkin, kau kan sudah punya keluarga seorang istri cantik yang akan melahirkan bayi kembar yang pasti sangat lucu" lanjut Harklight.

Slaine merasa seperti tersayat saat Harklight dengan lantangnya menjelaskan keluarga Inaho. Dadanya terasa terbakar, Dia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan tempat itu detik itu juga. Inaho tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Slaine menarik-narik kaki baju Harklight refleks.

"Slaine butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut

"Harklight, aku haus"

"Slaine mau minum apa?"

"jus jeruk"

"Baiklah. Slaine tunggu di sini yah. Tn Kaizuka? Mau minum sesuatu?" tanyanya datar kepada Inaho yang masih tak berbicara satu katapun. Inaho menggeleng. Harklight kemabli mengacak rambut Slaine sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mencari minum.

Detik saat Inaho tidak lagi melihat Harklight karna banyaknya pengunjung yang sudah memenuhi tempat itu. Detik itu juga dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Slaine meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Inaho? apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine memberontak, namun genggaman tangan Inaho semakin dan semakin kasar saat mendengar Slaine menyebutnya dengan nama Inaho.

"Kau sudah gila?!" kali ini Slaine berusaha menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Inaho. Inaho tidak bergeming, tetap menarik Slaine, semakin Slaine memberintak semakin kasar pula Inaho menarik tangan Slaine.

"Inaho! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" suara Slaine berubah parau, tapi Inaho sama sekali tidak mengendorkan pegangannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine terdesak, di belakangnya dinding kuil tua yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi di depannya Inaho dengan sorot mata menyala-nyala. Dengan kasar mulai menciumi Slaine, semua tempat yang tadi dia lihat dipegang Harklight diciuminya satu persatu dengan kasar. Menghapus semua jejak Harklight ditubuh Slaine. Slaine gemetar ketakutan, baru kali ini dilihatnya Inaho seperti ini, sisi kasar Inaho. Slaine bahkan tidak punya ingatan bahkan imajinasi bahwa Inaho akan berlaku kasar kepada dirinya seperti ini.

"Inaho, kumohon hentikan semua ini!" Inaho tidak berhenti, digigitnya bibir bawah Slaine, meminta akses paksa untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Slaine. Ciuman 'searah' itu berhenti saat mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen.

"KAU SINTING!" teriak Slaine

"Yah! Aku memang sinting! Kau fikir karna siapa?"

"Inaho, kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan kita seperti dulu! situasi kita sudah tidak sama dengan 15 tahun lalu!. Dilihat darimanpun semua hal yang beberapa minggu ini kita lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia! Aku mencintai Harklight! Aku menyadarinya saat meninggalkan pernikahan kami. Aku mengutuk diriku yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Harklight hari itu!" terang Slaine, membuang pandagannya ke arah stand-stand yang terlihat penuh cahaya di bawah sana, khas pemandangan dari tempat tinggi.

"Bat.. Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya kasihan kepadanya. Kasihan tidak lebih! Bahkan itu bukan cinta!" Inaho memegang pundak Slaine. Slaine menepis tangan Inaho di pundaknya

"Kasian? Jika ada yang perlu dikasihani di sini, itu adalah kau! Sampai kapan kau akan terjebak dengan kenangan 15 tahun lalu itu?"

"Kau bukan orang yang ahli berbohong Bat. Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi kalau kau benar-benar memilih Harklight!" Inaho menarik dagu Slaine, memaksa manik hijau kebiruan milik Slaine bertemu dengan manik merahnya. Slaine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Inaho lalu memeluk Slaine. Slaine sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin membalas pelukan Inaho. Tidak dengan fikirannya yang dipaksa waras untuk menerima kenyataan mereka. Namun, tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya merindukan memeluk Inaho. Matanya dengan sendirinya menutup saat Inaho kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Inaho mengambil ponsel Slaine yang dari tadi terus bergetar, yang mengganggu keintiman mereka. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Menyebabkan ponsel itu terhambur saat menabrak batu yang menjadi pondasi kuil. Di atas mereka kembang api mulai menyala, bertugas sebagai lampu remang yang membantu Inaho dan Slaine saling melihat satu sama lain di area kuil yang gelap.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sengaja di desain menggambarkan ruang angkasa yang dipenuhi bintang, desain khusus yang diinginkan Slaine saat masih kecil. Sebelah tangannya menjadi penopang kepalanya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi dijadikan bantal oleh Slaine yang malam itu tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan Inaho. Inaho merapikan rambut-rambut panjang Slaine yang menutupi wajahnya. Mencium kening Slaine lembut

"Oyasumi my fragile princess"

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Di adegan akhir kuil itu, tadinya Harklight datang, tapi pas baca ulang sebelum publish, diri ini malah brokoro sendiri. Jadilah endingnya kek gitu. Padahalah kan Harklight datang ganggu bisa lebih greget, tapi hati ini gak kuat sama yang greget-greget kalo mesti nyusahin InaSure huhu.. dan sebenarnya ini bukan adegan kuil, tadinya mau buat adegan di pinggir sungai. Tapi kan kalau di anime-anime dipinggir sungai banyak orang yang liat kembang api. Gak mungkin mereka nganu di sana hahaha.. Si Inaho brasa masokis yah? haha semoga chap ini bisa jadi memuaskan, sebagai permintaan maaf karna chap 7 itu rasanya jelek banget hahaha. Memmbungkuk.. see yaaaaaaaaa chuuuuuuu


	9. Watch Your Hand

**Summary** **:** "HARKLIGHT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sliane berteriak sekeras mungkin, tangannya masih sibuk mendorong tubuh Harklight

"Seharusnya dari dulu kulakukan ini Slaine. Dari dulu agar Slaine hanya menatapku saja!"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap one)**

' **Watch Your Hand!"**

" _Tn Kaizuka? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau mengalami kecelakaan? Slaine sudah menceritakan semuanya, dia membatalkan pernikahan kami karna mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu. Dari awal Slaine memang punya hati malaikat, tidak bisa melihat orang lain kesusahan. Dia akan berlari mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya" Harklight kembali mengacak rambut Slaine. "Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan tingkah Slaine yang penuh perhatian itu. Ahh apa yang kubicarakan? Tentu saja tidak mungkin, kau kan sudah punya keluarga seorang istri cantik yang akan melahirkan bayi kembar yang pasti sangat lucu" lanjut Harklight._

 _Slaine merasa seperti tersayat saat Harklight dengan lantangnya menjelaskan keluarga Inaho. Dadanya terasa terbakar, Dia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan tempat itu detik itu juga. Inaho tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Slaine menarik-narik kaki baju Harklight refleks._

" _Slaine butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut_

" _Harklight, aku haus"_

" _Slaine mau minum apa?"_

" _jus jeruk"_

"Dari mana Slaine?" Harklight duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sebelah kakinya menumpu sebelah yang lain. Kedua sikunya diletakkan di sandaran tangan sofa yang dia duduki. Matanya melotot.

"Ano… itu…. Kenapa kau di sini Harklight?" Slaine mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Sedikit rasa takut menghampirinya saat melihat ekspresi Harklight. Baru kali ini Slaine melihat Harklight seperti itu. Slaine seperti melihat orang lain.

"Slaine belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Nada suara Harklight mulai meninggi. Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Slaine yang saat itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dari mana Slaine?" Harklight memberi tekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku menginap di rumah Inaho" jawab Slaine jujur.

"Inaho? ohh Tn Kaizuka? Ada urusan apa Slaine sampai menginap di tempatnya? Slaine tidak tau masalah apa yang kudapatkan saat mencarimu semalam? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mematikan ponsel?" seperti hujan lebat, Harklight terus memburu Slaine dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kau yang semalam dari mana? Tiba-tiba menghilang? Untung semalam ada Inaho! Dia yang menemaniku menunggumu! Ponselku lowbat!" Jawab Slaine berbohong. Tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Slaine, Harklight mendekati si surai kuning. Memegang dagu Slaine. Amarah Harklight tiba-tiba tersulut saat mencium aroma yang tak dikenalnya menguar dari tubuh Slaine. Ditambah dengan sebuah bercak merah aneh di leher sebelah kirinya. Harklight berusaha menahan emosinya, tidak ingin membuat Slaine takut kepadanya.

"Slaine baik-baik saja?" pertayaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Ada luka di leher Slaine" Harklight memandang leher Slaine yang diikuti gerakan Slaine menutup lehernya sendiri dengan tangan

"Ini… itu, kemarin saat kami menunggumu aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menyengggol ujung salah satu stand" kembali Slaine berbohong. "pulanglah, Aku butuh istirahat!" Slaine mendorong tubuh Harklight. Tidak menyerah sampai di sana, Harklight mencoba mencium bibir Slaine. Tapi, Slaine dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, kembali mendorong Harklight.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harklight menoleh ke arah pintu masuk café saat mendengar derik pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut coklat, dengan 1 mata bermanik merah dan 1 mata yang ditutup dan wajah datar masuk ke café itu. Pria itu berjalan menuju pojok café, tempat seorang pria lain dengan rambut hitam dan postur tubuh agak jangkung melambaikan tangan.

"Halo Tn Kaizkuka. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Harklight penuh basa-basi.

"Baik" jawab Inaho datar

"Anda sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak basabasi." Harklight memulai pembicaraan. Menatap Inaho dengan tatapan permusuhan. Namun, seperti biasa Inaho hanya menatap orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tanpa ekpresi. "Aku harap Anda berhenti mendekati Slaine. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak kita pertama bertemu bahwa Slaine itu adalah tunanganku? Atau ada bagian dari kata tunangan yang anda tidak pahami sampai-sampai dengan seenak hatinya anda selalu berusaha mendekati Slaine?"

"….." Inaho masih diam, membiarkan pria dihadapannya terus berbicara.

"Seingatku Anda bahkan punya istri. Bukannya anda kejam, mengganggu tunangan orang lain sedangkan Anda sendiri punya istri? Ini peringatanku yang terakhir. Jauhi tunanganku! Jauhi Slaine!"

BRUUUK klontang …

Harklight terjatuh saat hendak meminum kopi yang dipesannya. Cangkir yang dipegangnya juga pecah, sebuah tonjokan keras mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Membuat sebuah aliran darah segar di ujung bibir kanannya. Inaho tampak berdiri tegap, tangannya yang digunakan memukul Harklight masih terlihat mengepal. Dia sendiri masih menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Sampai matipun, Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Slaine! Tidak bahkan jika dia yang memintaku!" Inaho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, meninggalkan Harklight yang masih terduduk di lantai, beberapa orang pegawai café terlihat membantunya berdiri. Tidak ada satupun yang berusaha mencegah Inaho, mereka bahkan memberikan jalan agar Inaho dengan cepat meninggalkan café itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Orenji~~~~" Inaho membuka kacamatanya, memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap Slaine yang tadi memeluknyaa dari belakang. Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine yang saat itu terlihat ingat mengatakan sesuatu.

"hmmmm….." gumam Inaho setelah melancarkan ciuman kepada Slaine. "Ada apa Bat?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus mata hijau di hadapannya, mendapat tatapan seperti itu wajah Slaine seketika berubah menjadi merah, membuat dirinya menyumpahi Inaho yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat dia 'berdebar-debar'

"Ano.. ahh mouuuu aku lupa tadi mau bicara apa" Slaine berpaling dari tatapan Inaho, jika terus menerima tatapan itu Slaine yakin dalam 10 detik dia akan mati karna jantungnya terlalu keras bekerja.

"Pacarku ternyata sudah mulai pelupa" Inaho kembali menarik dagu Slaine, memaksa pria berambut kuning itu melihat kembali ke matanya. Bagi Inaho pemandangan melihat wajah merah Slaine adalah pemandangan terindah di dunia.

"Ba..baka! ini semua salahmu! Nee Orenji, apa yang kau kerjakan?" Slaine memutar kursi Inaho kembali menghadap ke depan layar laptop yang masih menyala, memakaikan kacamata Inaho seperti tadi sebelum dia datang. Slaine lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Inaho, memeluk Inaho dari belakang dan menyampirkan dagunya tepat di bahu kiri Inaho.

"menyusun bukti-bukti untuk perceraian" Inaho kembali mengetik. Seketika senyum di wajah Slaine memudar. Pelukannya di tubuh Inaho mengendur. Membuat Inaho menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya lalu memegang tangan Slaine. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini Bat!" Slaine mengangguk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Matahari siang itu terlalu amat terik, membuat Slaine sanagt malas bergerak bahkan di dalam ruangan ber-ac seperti ruang pemeriksaannya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas berat, membat beberapa perawat yang kebetulan membantunya hari itu enggan mendekatinya.

"Dr. Saazbaum.. Dr.." Lemrina terpaksa mengguncang tubuh Slaine saat panggilannya tidak juga mendapat tanggapan dari Slaine.

"Ahh.. i..iya? ada apa Lemrina-san?" tanya Slaine sedikit kaget sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, Slaine merasa sedikit malu dibuatnya, karna tidak bisa bekerja secara profesional membawa perasaan pribadi ke rumah sakit.

"Dokter ingin makan siang apa?" Lemrina terpaksa harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi

"Ah.. aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri" Slaine mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, dan membuka penutup kotak bekalnya. Isi di dalamnya kembali membuat Slaine ingin pergi jauh dari sana detik itu juga. Sebuah bekal dengan tatanan lauk ala anak SD? Anak SD? Dia tidak menyangka Inaho akan benar-benar membuat bekal seperti itu untuk dirinya. Padahal kemarin dia hanya bercanda saat bilag ingin makan bekal buatan rumah dengan sosis goreng yang dibentuk seperti gurita. Di tambah dengan telur gulung manis dan berbagai macam lauk tambahan lain.

"Dokter bekalmu lucu sekali" Lemrina tersenyum menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan barisan gigi-gigi putih teraturnya. "tidak kusangka ternyata dokter Harklight punya hobby seperti ini. Saya bilang begitu karna saya yakin dokter tidak mungkin bisa membuat sesuatu yang imut seperti ini!"

"Urusai!" Slaine menutup kembali kotak bekalnya. Mengambil ponsel putihnya yang tadi tergelat di meja, lalu meninggalkan ruangannya. Dengan kesal dia menekan angka 1 yang secara otomatis memanggil kontak Inaho.

" _Jangan menyisakan bekal buatanku!"_ kalimat pertama dari Inaho membuat empat siku yang dari tadi sudah menempel di pelipis Slaine kembali berkedut-kedut.

"Kau fikir aku anak kecil apa? Bekalmu itu cuma pantas untuk anak SD! Aku ini sudah 26 tahun! 26 TAHUN TAU! Kau mau mempermaikanku yah?" Slaine berteriak ke arah ponselnya.

" _habiskan Bat. Kau tidak tau masalah apa yang kudapatkan saat membuatnya?"_ suara datar Inaho di sebarang sana membuat Slaine mau tidak mau akan menuruti semua perintah Inaho. Slaine hapal betul siapa dan apa yang akan dilakukan Inaho jika kemauannya tidak diikuti.

 _~flashback~_

 _Inaho membolak balik lauk di bekal Slaine. Membuat Slaine yang saat itu sedang makan secara elegan seperti yang selalu diajarkan ayahnya langsung memukul kepala Inaho. "apa yang kau lakukan ahorenji?"_

" _chih hari ini kau tidak bawa telur?" tanya Inaho samabil menyuapkan bekalnya sendiri ke mulutnya_

" _kalao aku bawa telur, aku pasti akan kelaparan!. Jadi kuminta pelayan di rumah membuatkan sosis goreng! Lucu kan bentuknya? Seperti gurita hahaha!" Slaine mengangkat sepotong sosis guritanya dengan sumpit ke wajah Inaho. dan dengan sigap dan di sertai perasaan tanpa dosa Inaho malah memakan sosis sliane itu._

" _Aho! Kenapa kau makan? Ahorenji no baka!"_

" _Bukannya kau memang mau menyuapiku?"_

" _Tidak!"_

 _Chuuuuuu. Inaho mencium pipi Slaine "bayaran sosis tadi. Rasanya tetap sepeti sosis yah? Padahal bentuknya seperti gurita!"_

" _ba..baka! Ahorenji nobaka!"_

" _Baka baka beginipun kau kan suka juga Bat!"_

" _Suki janai! Suki janai! Suki ja…"_

 _Chuuuuuuu. Kembali Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine untuk menghentikan ocehan Slaine_

" _ba..baka!"_

 _~end of flashback~_

"Hai.. hai.. ano saaa.. malam ini aku harus pulang ke rumah, mengambil beberapa bajuku. Semua baju yang ada di rumah 'kita' sudah kotor. Mungkin aku juga harus menginap di sana. sekalian membersihkan apartementku" Slaine diam beberapa saat, menunggu Inaho di seberang sana memberi tanggapan. Tapi Inaho bahkan tidak bersuara. "Moshi-moshi, Orenji?"

" _kalau begitu malam ini kita menginap di apartementmu!"_ tuuuuut tuuuuuut Inaho langsung memutus panggilannya. Slaine hanya bisa menatap ponsel miliknya. Bahkan jika ada badai sekalipun, Inaho pasti akan datang ke apartementnya malam ini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jalan sudah kembali sunyi sejak sejam yang lalu, Slaine memutar tape mobil yang ada di hadapannya, berharap masih ada saluran radio yang masih beroperasi di jam selarut ini. setidaknya ada yang bisa dia dengar untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan Harklight yang sedang menyetir saat itu. Udara di antara mereka serasa membeku padahal temperatur AC mobil tidak di setel dengan suhu terlalu rendah.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap!" Suara Harklight tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Slaine hanya bisa terbelalak, kepalanya menunduk menatap tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel menunggu kabar Inaho

"Tapi.."

"Slaine.. kita sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu karna Slaine tiba-tiba minta cuti pulang ke rumah! Apa salahnya jika aku menginap? Bukannya kita ini tunangan?" Harklight terus memandang lurus ke dapan, di tempatnya Slaine hanya bisa meremas ponselnya. Berharap malam ini Inaho tidak jadi datang, meskipun harapan itu baginya hanya kesia-siaan belaka.

"Anoo sa.. Harklight… menurutku.. kita…"

"harus kembali mencari tangggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan kita"

"a.. ap. "

"apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" Slaine tidak menjawab. Perjalanan pulang mereka ke apartemen Slaine kembali sunyi. Membeku seperti di kutub utara, sunyi dan mencekam seperti di pedalaman hutan belantara.

Harklight turun dari mobil merahnya setelah memarkir dengan rapih, membuka pintu di mana Slaine akan keluar. Slaine kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh basement di sana. Kembali menghela nafas lega saat menyadari tidak ada sebuah mobil berwarna orange mencolok di sana. Slaine keluar dari mobil Harklight, barang bawaannya semua di angkut Harklight yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan, Harkight selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah membiarkan Slaine membawa barang bawaannya sendiri.

"Ahhh.. Harahetta!" Slaine merebahkan badannya di sofa ruang tamu. Memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, mengingat waktu itu sudah sangat larut dan dia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang. Dia pasti sudah pingsan saat ini jika tadi siang dia tidak menuruti perintah Inaho untuk menghabiskan bekal kekanakan itu.

"Slaine mau makan apa?" Harklight bertanya lembut mengelus kepala Slaine pelan

"Aku bisa menghabiskan bahkan gajah sekalipun Harklight!, jangan membuang waktu terlalu banyak untuk bertanya hal-hal seperti itu!" Harklight hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Slaine. Lalu menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk tunangan kesayangannya. "masuk lah ke kamar, kau bisa kena flu jika tiduran di sana. aku akan membuatkanmu makanan enak!"

30 menit berlalu, mereka berdua sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan, Slaine melahap semua makanannya seperti orang puasa 3 hari nonstop. Harklight hanya memasang wajah senyum melihat Slaine. Tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan di depannya.

"Habiskanlah domba kecilku.." gumam Harklight

"HAH?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Habiskan saja! Ini, kalau masih belum cukup makan jatahku juga!" katanya sambil menyodorkan piringnya ke depan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di tubuhnya. Sejak beberapa menit lalu dia merasakan tubuhnya memanas, sesuatu di bawah sana terasa aneh. Slaine bahkan sudah menyetel AC ke suhu terendahnya, tapi tidak membuat Slaine merasa dingin. Slaine menatap Harklight yang duduk di depannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. 'Jangan-jangan Harklight memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanan tadi' fikiran itu sempat terlintas di kepala Slaine lalu dengan cepat dia menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk itu dari kepalanya. 'Harklight buka orang seperti itu, setidaknya selama ini dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Slaine berlebihan tanpa izin dari Slaine sendiri.

"Slaine… Slaine… Slaine…" berulang kali Harklight menyebut nama Slaine, membuat Slaine sedikit merinding. Barukali ini dia melihat Harklight seperti ini. apa yang terjadi padanya?. Dengan sekuat tenaga Slaine mendorong Harklight yang saat itu sudah berada di atasnya. Harklight bahkan dengan kasar membuka kancing baju milik Slaine, membuat beberapa butir kancing terlepas dari jahitannya.

"HARKLIGHT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sliane berteriak sekeras mungkin, tangannya masih sibuk mendorong tubuh Harklight

"Seharusnya dari dulu kulakukan ini Slaine. Dari dulu agar Slaine hanya menatapku saja!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Slaine semakin panik, sekarang kedua tangannya dipegang . membuat gerakannya semakin terbatas apalagi dengan posisi Harklight yang sudah menimpanya

"Harklight! Kita bahkan belum menikah! Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!"

"Slaine tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu setelah melakukan hal kotor!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membersihkan Slaine dari kotoran!"

"Ap.. apa?" tenaga Slaine tiba-tiba terasa hilang, suaranya sudah hampir tidak terdengar. Pemberontakannya sudah berhenti. Slaine sekarang hanya bisa menangis, membuat Harklight semakin beringas dan gelap mata.

BUUUUK BUUUUUK BUUUUK

"BAAAAAAAAT! KAU DI DALAM?"

BUUUUUK BUUUK BUUUK ianho masih memukul pintu apartement Slaine keras

"BAT! AKU TAU KAU PASTI DI DALAM! BUKA PINTUNYA BAT!"

Suara berisik itu sempat menghentikan Harklight sesaat. Namun Harklight kembali gelap mata saat mendengar Slaine malah menyebut kata "orenji" di sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

"O..ren..ji.. tolong.. aku!" PLAAAAAk sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Slaine dari Harklight. Dan dengan kasarnya menggigit mulut Slaine." Apa bagusnya orang itu? Dia tidak cocok untuk Slaine, dia bahkan sudah punya istri dan istrinya mengangdung! Bukannya Slaine sendiri yang jadi dokternya? Seharusnya Slaine lebih tau!" Harklight kembali menciumi wajah Slaine yang saat itu benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

BUUUUK. Harklight tersungkur, Inaho dengan ganasnya masih menendang Harklight yang saat itu masih mencoba berdiri. Tidak puas dengan hanya tendangan Inaho kembali menghujani Harklight dengan pukulan berat terlebih saat melihat kondisi Slaine di dekatnya saat itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan ke Slaine?" tanya Inaho dengan nada datar tapi dengan perasaan penuh emosi

"bukannya hal yang wajar jika sepasang tunangan melakukan itu hah?" Harklight tersenyum mengejek menjawab pertanyaan Inaho, dan sekali lagi akibatnya dia harus menerima pukulan Inaho.

"Kau.. datang orenji…" Slaine pingsan saat itu, membuat kedua pria yang sedari tadi memperebutkan Slaine berhenti, lalu meereka mendekati si surai kuning. Dengan sigap Inaho memeluk Slaine, menghalangi Harklight bahkan untuk menyentuh Slaine seujung jaripun

"Tn. Kaizuka kau tidak berhak memegang tunanganku!"

"jadi kau fikir kau berhak membuatnya menangis seperti ini hanya karna status tunangan kalian?"

Harklight terdiam. Kembali memandang wajah Slaine, wajahnya kusut karna air mata. 'apa yang dilakukannya? Setega itu dia membuat Slaine menangis?' Harklight meninggalkan apartemen Slaine yang saat itu pintunya sudah rusak akibat perbuatan Inaho tadi. Tangannya terus mengepal, gginya terdengar bergeletuk karna menahan emosinya sendiri.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya buat chap 9 desu :3 ahh semoga pada masih ingat cerita 8 chap lalu.. gomen bagi yang nunggu lanjutannya (kek ada aja yang nunggu) karna baru bisa publish sekarang. Sebenarnya belum mau publish tapi apa daya tangan terlalu gatal untuk tetap mengetik. Mungkin chap selanjutnya baru bisa pubish awal bulan 9. Aaakk minnacchi doakan dirirku bisa cepat sarjana yah hahaha jaaa see ya next chap. chuuuuu


	10. Permainan Takdir

**Summary** **:** PLAAAAAAAAAAAKK tamparan keras dari Inaho mendarat di pipi Slaine, membuat Slaine malah mengeluarkan senyum sinis saat menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawahnya.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **10** **)**

" **Permainan Takdir"**

" _Kau.. datang orenji…" Slaine pingsan saat itu, membuat kedua pria yang sedari tadi memperebutkan Slaine berhenti, lalu meereka mendekati si surai kuning. Dengan sigap Inaho memeluk Slaine, menghalangi Harklight bahkan untuk menyentuh Slaine seujung jaripun_

" _Tn. Kaizuka kau tidak berhak memegang tunanganku!"_

" _jadi kau fikir kau berhak membuatnya menangis seperti ini hanya karna status tunangan kalian?"_

 _Harklight terdiam. Kembali memandang wajah Slaine, wajahnya kusut karna air mata. 'apa yang dilakukannya? Setega itu dia membuat Slaine menangis?' Harklight meninggalkan apartemen Slaine yang saat itu pintunya sudah rusak akibat perbuatan Inaho tadi. Tangannya terus mengepal, gginya terdengar bergeletuk karna menahan emosinya sendiri._

Asap berwarna hitam keluar dari panci di depan Slaine, pertanda bahwa masakannya saat ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi tertolong. Tapi Slaine belum bertindak, tatapannya masih teteap lurus ke arah depan, tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari tangan kanannya yang saat itu memegang sutil maupun dari tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apa-apa, Slaine hanya diam terpaku. Langkah kaki keras terdengar berlari dari arah ruang depan. Detik itu juga saat Inaho melihat Slaine sudah mulai dikelilingi asap dengan sigap memeluk Slaine dan menariknya menjauh dari kompor, mematikan kompor di dekat mereka yang masih menyala, membuat asap hitam yang tadi sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Bat? Kau baik-baik saja?" Inaho bertanya panik, sedikit mengguncang-guncang badan Slaine

"ahh..haaah? Orenji? Kenapa pakaianmu berantakan seperti ini? kau mau rapat dengan pakaian kotor sepeti ini?" Slaine memperbaiki posisinya, mengebas-ngebaskan tangan di beberapa titik pakaian Inaho berharap hal itu bisa sedikit membersihkan pakaian pacarnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Inaho memukul pelan kepala Slaine

"Sekarang kau sudah main kasar Orenji!" Slaine berdiri, melepas apron yang tadi digunakannya lalu meninggalkan dapur dimana Inaho masih bingung.

"he… Hoi Bat! Aku hanya bercanda!" teriak Inaho, tapi Slaine sama sekali tidak berbalik. Inaho memutuskn mengikuti pacarnya. Bukannya Inaho sudah sering menjitak pelan Slaine? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia semarah itu? Inaho membuka pintu kamar mereka, melihat Slaine yang sudah berganti pakaian di depan lemari.

"Bukannya hari ini kau tidak ada shift kerja Bat?"

"Yah, tapi ada temanku yang tidak bisa datang. Aku harus menggantikannya. Maaf sarapannya, hari ini bisakah kau sarapan di luar saja?" jawab dan tanyanya dingin secara bersamaaan kepada Inaho. Slaine melanjutkan membereskan barang-barang untuk keperluan kerjanya, mengacuhkan Inaho yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar. Slaine merasakan tangannya sedikit tertarik saat hendak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ku antar" 2 kata terlontar dari mulut Inaho. dengan sigap Slaine malah menepis tangan Inaho

"Aku bisa sendiri"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho duduk di mobilnya, jaraknya cukup dari Slaine yang tengah duduk di sebuah café dan tampak seperti menunggu seseorang. Seketika senyum sumringah terlihat di wajah Slaine, saat seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang memakai dress berwarna putih menghapirinya. Slaine terlihat berdiri, menarik ke belakang kursi lalu mempersilhakan wanita itu duduk. Ponselnya yang berdering dari tadi menampilkan nama Marito tidak bisa mengganggu konsentrasi Inaho mengawasi Slaine. 'Siapa wanita itu?' genggamannya erat ke setir mobil semakin kuat saat wanita itu terlihat menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Slaine diikuti tangan Slaine yang kemudian memegang tangan wanita itu.

Inaho yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran lalu menelpon Slaine, matanya masih belum beralih dari kaca jendela café yang menampilkan dua sosok pirang yang terlihat sangat mesra di sana.

"Bat aku ingin makan siang denganmu" Inaho langsung berucap begitu mendengar bahwa panggilannya dijawab Slaine

" _Maaf Orenji, hari ini ada pasien yang harus kuoperasi, aku sedang sibuk sudah dulu yah.. jaa" tuuuut tuuut tuuut_

Inaho membanting ponselnya ke jok di sebalahnya. Operasi katanya? jelas-jelas dia sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan seorang wanita. Inaho memutuskan menemui Slaine, meminta penjelasan tentang kebohongannya tadi dan tentang tingkah anehnya tadi pagi. Kurang dari 5 menit Inaho sudah berdiri tepat di samping 2 orang itu. Mata Slaine sempat membesar terkejut melihat Inaho yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas ekspresinya menampilkan ekpresi 'tidak terjadi apa-apa', membuat Inaho semakin marah melihat tingkah pacarnya itu.

"ini yang kau sebut operasi?" tanya Inaho datar

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu penjelasanmu"

"kukira tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan"

"Bat. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Siapa wanita ini? apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Dia Asseylum, teman kuliahku dulu. ahh sebenarnya dia manta pacarku. Beberapa hari lalu kami bertemu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat ini, kami memutuskan mencoba kembali menjalin hubungan….."

PLAAAAAAAAAAAKK tamparan keras dari Inaho mendarat di pipi Slaine, membuat Slaine malah mengeluarkan senyum sinis saat menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawahnya.

"Ba.. Slaine.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud" Inaho yang sudah kembali sadar dengan perbuatannya barusan langsung memeluk Slaine, seperti yang diperkirakannya reaksi yang diterimanya adalah reaksi penolakan Slaine. Beberapa pengunjung di café itu sempat terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Slaine, kamu baik-baik saja?" Asseylum mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari tasnya, membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari bibir Slaine. "Apa yang Anda lakukan? Anda tidak tau kalau Slaine ini…" kalimat Asseylum terpotong saat merasa tangannya digengam oleh Slaine siikuti gelengan Slaine.

"Slaine kenapa?" Inaho berbalik bertanya kepada Asseylum, menuntut lanjutan dari kalimatnya tadi yang terpotong.

"Asseylum-san, ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih tenang" Slaine menarik Asseylum meninggalkan café itu. Sementara itu Inaho masih sibuk menyesali perbuatan kasarnya kepada Slaine tadi. Kenapa dirinya dengan muda bisa menampar Slaine. Slaine bukan orang yang dengan gampangnya bertingkah seperti itu tanpa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar dia sembunyikan. Yah pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inko meletakkan 2 buah cangkir bersisi kopi di meja, tepat di depan meja itu duduk saling berhadapan Inaho dan Yuki-nee yang terlihat sangat tegang. Sebenarnya Inko penasaran apa yang terjadi pada suaminya setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak pulang karna kerjaannya, tapi aura mencekam di anatar keduanya membuat Inko memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Inko duduk di sini! Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" sergah Inaho saat melihat Inko akan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"KAU GILA NAO-KUN!" bentakan Yuki-nee membuat Inko sedikit kaget, baru kali ini dia melihat Yuki-nee seperti itu.

"a..aku.."

"Inko dengar, setelah kau melahirkan anak-anak itu, aku akan menceraikanmu. Semua biaya anak-anak itu aku yang akan tanggung. Kau bisa memelihara mereka jika itu maumu. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak menginginkan mereka" Ucap Inaho dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

Membuat Inko shock, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya ini. apa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan fatal sampai Inaho ingin menceraikannya? Apa? Inaho bahkan tidak menginginkan anaknya sendiri? Inko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya berusaha menghentikan isakannya di depan Inaho, berusaha terlihat kuat di depan Inaho.

"Kau sinting! Orang itu yang menyuruhmu berkata seperti itu di depan Inko?" Tanya Yuki-nee marah sambil menyiramkan secangkir kopi tepat di wajah Inaho.

"Yuki-nee.. orang itu? Siapa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Yuki-nee ada apa ini?" Inko memukul-mukul lengan Yuki-nee yang duduk di sampingnya, meminta penjelasan dari kakak iparnya itu, tapi Yuki-nee tidak menjawab. Tatapan marahnya masih ditujukan kepada adik kandungnya yang sudah bermandikan kopi. Emosinya semakin memuncak saat melihat adiknya malah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ku pastikan kau dan orang itu tidak akan bisa bahagia! TIDAK SELAMA AKU MASIH HIDUP NAO-KUN!" teriakan keras Yuki-nee tidak membuat Inaho mengentikan niatnya meninggalkan rumah itu. Semua yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Inko akhirnya terucap, tidak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Berkali-kali Inaho mencoba menghubungi Slaine, tapi tak ada satupun jawaban dari Slaine. Saat ini dirinya sedang menunggu orang, dengan harapan dirinya bisa mendapatkan jawaban tingkah Slaine tadi. Dari arah pintu terlihat wanita yang tadi bersama Slaine memasuki restoran, sedikit menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari orang. Wajahnya tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Inaho dengan wajah datarnya yang menatapnya duduk di pojok restoran. Dengan sedikit berlari, merasa tidak enak sudah membuat orang itu menunggu

"Maafkan saya, saya sedikit terlambat" katanya sambil mengatur nafas. "perkenalkan saya adalah Asseylum saat ini bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di salah satu rumah sakit di kota ini.

"Inaho Kaizuka" katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Asseylum "silahkan duduk"

"benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan Slaine. Anda benar-benar orang yang dingin" Asseylum tersenyum manis kepada Inaho, yang disambut dengan tatapan kosong Inaho dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok rumah sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Slaine?"

"tidak ada. Dari awal dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu. Kau tau? Aku, Slaine dan Harklight yah tentu saja kau pasti mengenal Harklightkan? Kami bertiga taruhan. Yah taruhannya muda, membuatmu menyatakn cinta kepada Slaine dan kalu kau bisa memukul Harklight demi Slaine maka Slaine akan mendapatkan bonus taruhan. Yah sekarang dia menang. Kukira kau tidak akan muda ditaklukan, tapi siapa sangka kau semuda itu ditaklukan." Asseylum kembali memamerkan senyumnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya saat pertama kali istrimu memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit di mana Slaine menjadi dokter kandungan, Slaine dengan gampangnya menawarkan taruhan itu kepada kami. Kami, aku dan Harklight dengan bodohnya ikut permainan Slaine, kukira kau sudah melupakan Slaine karna sudah beristri dan sudah akan menjadi ayah, tapi ternyata Slaine tau betul bagaimana cara mempermaikan hati seseorang."

"Kau kitra aku percaya dengan semua yang kau ucapkan?"

"Percaya dan tidak itu terserah padamu. Aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya! Permisi, aku harus pergi dari sini." Asseylum meninggalkan Inaho yang masih diam seribu bahasa mencerna semua yang dikatakan Asseylum kepadanya beberapa detik lalu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine duduk di sofa ruang nonton, lampu ruang itu sengaja di setel tidak terang malah lebih ke remang. Slaine membuka beberapa lembar kertas, membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di sana. dirinya kembali menangis saat melihat tulisan 'stadium 2'.

 _Flashback_

" _Bat, ada apa?" Inaho memeluk Slaine yang sedang menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya_

" _Orenji, aku benci obat!"_

" _Kau kan tidak lagi sakit, jadi kau tidak akan berurusan dengan obat"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, tapi ayah selalu memaksaku meminum obat yang sangat banyak!" Slaine kembali menangis. Inaho mengelus kepala bersurai kuning itu pelan_

" _mungkin itu vitamin, kau tau Yuki-nee juga selalu menyuruhku meminum banyak sekali vitamin sejak ku bilang aku harus lebih tinggi darimu!"_

" _vitamin rasanya tidak pahit Orenji!"_

" _Siapa bilang? Vitamin yang kuminum pahit kok!"_

" _Uso!" Slaine tersentak, mengankat mukanya yang tadi disembunyikan di antara lutut lalu memandang Inaho._

 _Chuuuuuuuu. Dan dalam sekejam Inaho kecil sudah mencium bibir Slaine, menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Slaine, air matanya sudah berhenti, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat._

" _Bat. Suki…!"_

" _urusai!"_

" _Suki"_

" _ba..baka"_

" _Suki.."_

" _Ahhhh mouuuuu..." Slaine menutup kedua kupingnya lalu menggeleng. Inaho yang melihat hanya tersenyum, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu memegang tangan Slaine dan meletakkan sebuah cincin dari anyaman rumput di jari manis Slaine._

" _Sejak hari ini Slaine adalah milik Inaho."_

 _~End of flashback~_

Darah hangat mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat Slaine kembali tersadar dari ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya bersama Inaho 15 tahun lalu. Sedikit berlari ke arah dapur untuk menyiram kepalanya, menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu agar darah tidak terus keluar.

Sementara itu Inaho yang baru pulang ke rumah tanpa sengaja membaca semua kertas yang tadi dibaca Slaine. Rasa sakit seketika menderu di dadanya, jantungnya seperti baru saja terhantam palu dengan dengan keras. Benarkah yang dibacanya ini?

"Bat, kau di rumah?" teriaknya mencoba santai. Itukah alasan Slaine?

"Ya…" suara Slaine sedikit bergetar dari arah dapur

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Inaho sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi

"i..iya.. kau sendiri?" di dalam kamar mandi Slaine juga bersandar di daun pintu, posisinya kemudian merosot, kakinya seketika lemah membuatnya duduk bersandar di pintu. Berharap dalam hati Inaho tidak membaca kertas tadi.

"Belum. Aku tidak berselera jika tidak melihatmu saat aku makan!" Inaho menutup matanya dengan tangan, sebelah tangannya mengepal. Haruskah dirinya berpura-pura tidak tau seperti ini? "Bat, maafkan aku yang sudah menamparmu tadi"

"ah.. ha ha ha.. aku akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau Orenji"

….

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis dalam diam..

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Akhirnya buat yang chap 10.. maaf kalo feelnya rada kurang nyambung dengan 9 chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih suportnya selama ini, berkat suport kalian diriku jadi punya motivasi untuk cepat-cepat sarjana (ceileeee) 'pokoknya harus bisa lulus periode ini dan bisa lanjut buat fanfic!' percaya ato gak itu salah satu motivasi terbesarku di sebulan terakhir ini hahahahai

Spesial thx buat jeng Ririn yang setiap hari mau berbagi kebaperan, plz jangan bosan yah karna diriku tiap hari baper mulu :3.. see yaaa next chap


	11. Anything For You

**Summary** **:** Dengan santai Asseylum malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Slaine, berjinjit sedikit agar tinggi wajahnya sejajar dengan Slaine

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan Review:**

 **-Tugas Akhir-**

Chi-chan: kyaaa kangen yah? Kangen yah? Pede /dibuang/ hahaha fic ini dibuatnya pas lagi antara hidup dan mati sebelum sidang XD phuahahaha

Yuan: waktu itu belum tau tanggal pasti sidangnya kapan, jadinya ilang awal bulan september baru balik lagi.. ehh taunya sidangnya lebih cepat dari dugaan jadinya yah bisa balik lebih cepat. Hooh beneran gak mandi 3 atu 4 hari yah gitu? Karna gak ada tidur, kata dokter mandi disaat habis begadang itu gak baik :3

Jeng Ririn: yupsss percakapannya yang di scene revisi itu kisah nyata . phuahahaha

 **-Masih Seperti Dulu (chap 10)**

Jeng Ririn: always yah ba..baka itu… udah itu udah jadi kata fave phuahahaha.. udah aahh takut malah bagian ini jadi ajang curcolan *ehh

Yuan: penyakit Slaine bakal terjawab di chap ini :3.. selamat enikmati hahahai

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **11** **)**

" **Anything For You"**

" _Bat, kau di rumah?" teriaknya mencoba santai. Itukah alasan Slaine?_

" _Ya…" suara Slaine sedikit bergetar dari arah dapur_

" _Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Inaho sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi_

" _i..iya.. kau sendiri?" di dalam kamar mandi Slaine juga bersandar di daun pintu, posisinya kemudian merosot, kakinya seketika lemah membuatnya duduk bersandar di pintu. Berharap dalam hati Inaho tidak membaca kertas tadi._

" _Belum. Aku tidak berselera jika tidak melihatmu saat aku makan!" Inaho menutup matanya dengan tangan, sebelah tangannya mengepal. Haruskah dirinya berpura-pura tidak tau seperti ini? "Bat, maafkan aku yang sudah menamparmu tadi"_

" _ah.. ha ha ha.. aku akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau Orenji"_

… _._

 _Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis dalam diam.._

Jam di meja samping tempat tidur menunjuk pukul 5 20 pagi. Mereka berdua tampak tidur saling memunggungi tidak seperti biasa. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang benar-benar tertidur. Mereka sibuk tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Sejak semalam mereka berdua tidak banyak saling berbicara. Slaine sibuk menangis dalam diamnya, air matanya sudah sangat kering untuk keluar. Inaho lebih parah lagi, 2 kata yang dia baca di tumpukan kertas saat pulang tadi terus berputar di kepalanya. Membayangkan jika dirinya harus berpisah lagi dengan Slaine membuatnya juga ingi ikut meninggalkan dunia. Membayangkan jika orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kesakitan tetapi berpura-pura sehat membuatnya merasa jauh lebih sakit. Slaine berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi, menutup hidungnya yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan aliran darah segar.

"Bat?" Inaho yang merasakan tempat tidur mereka bergerak akibat Slaine seketika membalik badannya, mendapati Slaine tengah memegang pintu kamar mandi.

"Panggilan alam Orenji"

"Naruhodo" Inaho kembali berbaring, melipat tangannya di kepala dan menjadikannya bantal, pandangannya lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar mereka. Inaho kembali melihat ke sampingnya, tempat yang beberapa menit lalu ditempati Slaine, sebuah corak aneh tertangkap oleh penglihatan tajam Inaho. mata Inaho menyipit saat menyentuhnya, cairan kental hangat berwarna merah. 'panggilan alam?' gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, kembali membuka salah satu pesan di ponselnya. Pesan dari teman kuliahnya.

 _From: Asseylum_

 _Title: no title_

 _Subject: Maaf Slaine, aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi dokter pribadimu. Sejujurnya aku berharap kau mati saja!_

Slaine masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, sudah berulang kali Slaine membaca pesan singkat itu, berharap tulisan di sana berubah, namun yang diinginkannya tidak terwujud. Mobil sport putihnya terparkir rapih di sebuah halaman rumah bergaya Eropa. Pagar tinggi membatasi rumah itu dengan dunia luar, Slaine menekan bel beberapa kali diikuti pintu pagar yang terbuka secara otomatis. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat disanggul rapih membukakan pintu, menyambut kedatangan Slaine dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan.

"Asseylum…"

"Nona ada di dalam tuan, silahkan langsung masuk ke ruang baca." Pelayan tadi mempersilahkan Slaine masuk lalu mengantar Slaine tepat di depan ruang baca. Slaine membuka pintu kayu yang penuh ukiran itu perlahan, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan gaun mewah berwarna putih dan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai panjang hingga enutup seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya

"Asseylum-san, aku datang.."

"Untuk memastikan pesan singkatku? Yah, aku memang menulis hal itu. Aku tidak lagi bisa menjadi doktermu karna aku benar-benar mengharapkan kematianmu. Kau tau? Aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat tuan Kaizuka Inaho. siapa sangka orang seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu? Siapa sangka orang seperti dia bisa kehilangan akal menyukai seorang pria. Tidak heran kau tidak isa melupakan cinta pertamamu itu bahkan dengan aku berada di sisimu saat kita kuliah! Mungkin aku bisa balas dendam kepadamu atas kelakuanmu dulu yang pura-pura menyukaiku, tapi kali ini akan kurebut Inaho darimu! Rasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat orang yang kau benar-benar cintai direbut! Kau harus merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan Slaine!"

"kau masih membicarakan kejadian saat kita kuliah? Bukannya dari awal jelas kukatakan padamu kalau ada orang lain yang kusukai, kau sendiri yang bilang 'tidak masalah' kan? dan sekarang kau malah mau balas dendam? Asseylum, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiranmu!" Slaine memegang kedua bahu Asseylum

Dengan santai Asseylum malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Slaine, berjinjit sedikit agar tinggi wajahnya sejajar dengan Slaine "dari awal yang memintaku untuk berperan menjadi pacarmu dan membuat Inaho membencimu adalah kau bukan? Apa salahnya jika saat kalian putus aku mendapatkan Inaho?" Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Asseylum, mata mereka saling beradu tatapan menantang satu sama lain.

"Dia sudah punya istri! Istrinya bahkan mengandung anak mereka! Bukannya kau terlalu kejam jika memasukkan dirimu ke dalam keluarga mereka?"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara.. kata-kata itu bukannya lebih tepat kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri? Kau bahkan tidak mungkin berniat melepaskan Inaho jika bukan karna penyakitmu itukan?"

Slaine terdiam, ingin rasanya dia menampar wanita di hadapannya ini, bukan karna tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Asseylum. Tapi karna semua yang dikatakan Asseylum benar. Yah, Asseylum benar jika bukan karna penyakitnya Slaine tidak akan meninggalkan Inaho. Slaine hanya tidak ingin Inaho semakin menderita jika mereka tetap bersama dan suatu hari dirinya harus merepotkan Inaho mengurusinya yang sakit parah lalu kemudian mati meninggalkan Inaho seorang diri. Satu-satunya yang paling benar yang terlintas di kepala Slaine saat ini adalah membuat Inaho membencinya dan menyuruhnya kembali bersama Istri dan calon anak mereka.

Asseylum tidak membuang kesempatan, dengan cepat menarik Slaine sehingga membuat Slaine jatuh menimpa dirinya. Senyum licik kembali muncul di wajah cantik Asseylum

"Akan kulaukan apapun yang kau inginkan, sebagai gantinya jangan ganggu Inaho dan keluarganya lagi!" Slaine menatap wanita yang berada tepat di bawahnya

"Kau tau apa yang dari dulu sangat kuinginkan Slaine! Kau tau betul apa itu!"

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun lagi, Slaine mulai merabah setiap mili kulit putih wanita itu. Tatapannya kosong, sorot mata hijau kebiruaannya yang selama ini terlihat sangat menenangkan seketika berubah kelam. Ruang baca besar itu menjadi saksi bisu hal yang mereka berdua lakukan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho menatap layar tv di depannya, adegan-adegan yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di fikirannya saat ini melintas tepat di depan matanya. Slaine? Bersama dengan wanita lain dan melakukan hal itu? Ekspresinya masih datar, rasa marahnya seketika mereda saat kembali mengingat kertas yang dia baca beberapa hari lalu. 'Slaine sengaja berbuat ini untuk membuatku jauh darinya!' Inaho berusaha menanamkan itu di fikirannya berulang-ulang kali. Inaho dengan cepat mematikan tv saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, sesosok pria berambut kuning pucat muncul di sana. wajahnya tampak kusut, pakaiannya terlihat lusuh di beberapa tempat, bau parfum wanita menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Bat? Kau sudah makan malam?" Inaho berusaha menekan emosinya, jika bisa ingin sekali rasanya dia mengguyur Slaine detik itu juga menghilangkan bau wanita lain yang menempel di tubuh pacarnya itu.

"Sudah. Baru saja, bersama Asseylum" Slaine meninggalkan Inaho di ruang nonton menuju ke kamar. Tepat saat kakinya melangkah di anak tangga ketiga, Slaine berbalik ke arah Inaho "Ano Orenji, mulai besok kau tidak usah menungguku untuk makan lagi. Jika sangat ingin makan bersama orang lain, cobalah pulang dan makan bersama Yuki-nee dan Inko-san"

Inaho hanya menatap Slaine diam. Otaknya yang selama ini cukup jenius, tidak tau harus bertindak apa menghadapi ini semua. Sampai detik ini Slaine bahkan belum memeritahukan tentang sakitnya kepada dirinya. Inaho bahkan tidak tau video yang tadi diterimanya adalah video yang dikirim Slaine atau orang lain. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Inaho tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang benar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Selamat pagi nyonya Kaizuka, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Slaine tersenyum, sebenarnya bukan perkara muda memaksakan tersenyum kepada wanita di depannya ini. namun, saat mengingat wanita ini sedang mengandung anak dari pria yang paling dicintainya membuatnya tanpa sadar langsung tersenyum, seakan dia melihat calon anak itu adalah anaknya sendiri meskipun ayah kandung dari anak-anak itu bahkan tidak peduli.

"Cukup buruk hanya karna bertemu dengan Anda dokter Saazbaum!" nada suara Inko berubah dingin, sangat jijik dengan dokter dihadapannya

"Maaf? Apa saya sudah berbuat salah?" Slaine bertanya bingung

"Jika Anda fikir merebut suami dari orang yang sedang mengandung bukan hal yang salah, artinya Anda tidak salah apa-apa!"

Mata Slaine membulat, sekujur tubuhnya kemudian gemetar, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi keringat. Inko sudah tau? Dari siapa? Siapa yang memberitau Inko? Inaho? Yuki-nee? atau jangan-jangan Asseylum? Slaine menggeleng, Asseylum sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu keluarga Inaho lagi. Lalu dari siapa?

"Dimana hati nurani Anda…." Ucapan Inko terputus saat orang di hadapannya mengelurkan darah dari hidungnya. "Dokter? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seketika panik

"Hah?" Slaine balik bertanya bingung, tangannya mengikuti gerakan tangan Inko yang sudah memegang bawah hidungnya, seketika kesadaran Slaine menghilang diikuti teriakan panik Inko memanggil pertolongan. Slaine pingsan, tubuhnya terhempas keras membentur lantai ruang pemeriksaan, menyisakan sedikit lebam di pipi kanannya yang langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho menginjak dalam pedal gas mobilnya, membuat mobil sport berwarna orange itu melaju sangat cepat di jalan, beberapa pengendara lain menekan klakson refleks saat mobil mereka disalip oleh Inaho. Inaho bahkan menerobos beberapa lampu merah, tidak ingin membuang waktu sedetik saja saat mendengar Slaine tiba-tiba pingsan. Meninggalkan rapat yang cukup penting begitu saja. Meninggalkan kendaraannya dalam keadaan menyala setelah sampai di pintu rumah sakit, berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke ruangan tempat perawatan Slaine.

"Kanclain? Apa yang?... Bagaimana keadaan Slaine?"

"kanker darah yang dideritanya memasuki stadium 3, satu-satunya cara menyembuhkannya adalah dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang. Namun tingkat keberhasilan itu hanya 30%. Jika tidak Slaine hanya akan bertahan 6 bulan saja"

"Aku.. ambil saja sumsum tulangku!" Inaho mengguncang tubuh Kanclain

"Jika bisa sekarangpun akan kulakukan itu. Sayangnya transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang tidak semudah itu. Maaf Inaho. kita masih punya waktu 2 bulan untuk mencari sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengan Slaine."

"Ijinkan aku…"

"Masuklah, saat ini kaulah orang yang paling dibutuhkan Slaine!"

Inaho mengangguk, lalu masuk ke ruang di mana Slaine msih tidak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Kelopak matanya yang selalu terbuka menampakkan manik berwarna hijaukebiruan saat ini tertutup. Bibirnya yang selama ini terlihat berwarna kemerahan terlihat memutih. Beberapa alat-alat medis terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Inaho memegang tangan Slaine. Menciumi tangan pucat itu, berharap si empunya tangan segera membuka matanya.

"Jika bisa kutukar, akan kutukar nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu!" bisik Inaho lirih di telinga Slaine

 _Flashback_

" _hiks.. Orenji.. kau mendengarku? Hiks ini semua aku saja yang terbaring di sini! Bukan kau.. hiks. Nee orenji, cepat buka matamu!" Slaine memeluk Inaho yang masih belum sadar, benturan di kepalanya akibat tertabrak mobil membuatnya harus mengalami operasi bedah karna ternyata ada darah menggumppal di kepalanya akibat pendarahan dalam._

" _Slaine-kun, ini ukan salahmu. Slaine juga pasti akan berbuat hal yang sama jika hal itu akan menimpa Inaho. tenanglah Inaho pasti akan sadar tidak akan meniggalkan Slaine seorang diri." Yuki-nee berusaha menenangkan Slaine kecil dengan mengusap rambut surai kuning Slaine._

" _Tapi.."_

" _Slaine percaya pada Inaho kan?"_

 _Slaine mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuki-nee. Slaine lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Inaho "Jika bisa kutukar, akan kutukar nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu!"_

 _Jika kalian percaya dengan yang namanya keajaiban, maka itulah yang dialami Inaho. beberapa saat setelah Slaine berbisik, Inaho memberi respon gerakan di beberapa jarinya. Kelopak matanya yang sedari 3 hari lalu tertutup bergerak, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit perlahan tapi pasti. Inaho menggerakkan bibirnya, seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi alat bantu pernapasan di mulutnya membuat suaranya tak terdengar._

" _Bodoh…. Kalau kau… menukar… nyawamu… untukku.. lantas.. apa.. gunanya.. aku .. hidup?"_

 _Slaine kecil refleks memeluk Inaho, membuat Inaho sedikit meringis karna saking eratnya Slaine memeluknya._

 _~End of flashback~_

Inko hanya bisa menutup mlutnya, tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya ini. Suaminya datang saat mendengar kabar Slaine. Wajahnya biasanya datar terlihat begitu frustasi. Pertama kalinya Inaho menampakkan ekspresi lain. Sayangnya itu bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk orang lain. Inko kembali mengelus perutnya, 2 bulan lagi anak-anaknya akan lahir, 2 bulan lagi dia dan Inaho harus berpisah. Namun tidak butuh waktu dua bulan untuk membuatnya sadar jika Inaho tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Kau pasti Inko?" sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya mengagetkannya.

"Ya.. dan kau?" tanyanya bingung pada wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tadi menegurnya

"Aku Asseylum. Tunangan Slaine, sekaligus mantan dokter pribadi Slaine."

"Ada urusan apa tunangan Slaine denganku?"

"Kau pasti tidak ingin Inaho meninggalkanmu kan?"

"Hanya wanita tidak waras yang bahagia suaminya meninggalkannya" jawab Inko sinis

"Kau tau? Aku sudah memeriksanya sendiri, sumsum tulang belakangmu ternyata cocok dengan Slaine!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan itu kepadamu. Fikirkan sendiri langkah apa yang akan kau ambil" Asseylum berbalik arah, meninggalkan Inko yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang Slaine dirawat. Atanya memandang 2 pria di dalam sana. tangannya masih sibuk mengusap perutnya yang tengah hamil besar. Tidak jauh dari tempat Inko berdiri, Yuki-nee mendapatkan Ide agar perkawinan adiknya dan Inko bisa terselamatkan

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Errr etooo mau ngomong apa yah? Kyaaaa maaf untuk para fans Asseylum, karna sekali lagi diriku membuat Asseylum menjadi antagonis TwT . ceritanya makin acak kadul yah? Aaahh gomen.. ini udah hampir masuk babak akhir (kayaknya) hahahahai.. see yaaaa next chap chuuuuuuuu


	12. Hidup Adalah Pilihan

**Summary** **:** Inaho menatap Kanclain dingin. Ke tempat Inko? Dan meninggalkan Slaine yang juga kritis bersama wanita gila yang terus menangis ini? Inaho menggeleng selangkahpun dirinya tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak samapi keadaan Slaine membaik. Mereka bertiga serempak berbalik ke arah koridor, saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Inaho

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

Balasan review (chapter 12)

Chi-chan: huaaaaaa kokoroku juga lelah :'( entah setan apa yang merasukiku membuat ereka menderita hiks

Rosiel: Slaine TwT hope you like this chap :3

Jeng Ririn: maafkan diri ini yang membuat Tou-chan Kaachan semenderita itu..

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **12** **)**

" **Hidup Adalah Sebuah Pilihan"**

" _Kau pasti tidak ingin Inaho meninggalkanmu kan?"_

" _Hanya wanita tidak waras yang bahagia suaminya meninggalkannya" jawab Inko sinis_

" _Kau tau? Aku sudah memeriksanya sendiri, sumsum tulang belakangmu ternyata cocok dengan Slaine!"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan itu kepadamu. Fikirkan sendiri langkah apa yang akan kau ambil" Asseylum berbalik arah, meninggalkan Inko yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang Slaine dirawat. Atanya memandang 2 pria di dalam sana. tangannya masih sibuk mengusap perutnya yang tengah hamil besar. Tidak jauh dari tempat Inko berdiri, Yuki-nee mendapatkan Ide agar perkawinan adiknya dan Inko bisa terselamatkan_

"Orenji?" Slaine akhirnya sadar, matanya menangkap sosok yang dari beberapa jam lalu terus duduk di sampingnya memantau setiap detik perkembangan yang dialami Slaine. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh tanda dia kurang tidur, tapi tetap saja menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Bat?" hanya satu kata yang diucapkannya, dengan cepat memeluk pria berambut kuning yang masih terbaring di depannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ruas-ruas tulang leher Slaine, seolah mengatakan –aku sangat merindukanmu Bat– meskipun sejak tadi dia terus ada bersamanya. Slaine yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa balas memeluk Inaho.

"Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas jika kau seperti ini Ahorenji!" Slaine berusaha melepas pelukan Inaho saat matanya menangkap 3 sosok tak asing yang berdiri di pintu ruang perawatannya. Yuki-nee yang melipat tanganya di dada dengan sorot mata penuh permusuhan, Inko yang sejak tadi mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar dan Asseylum yang terlihat memamerkan senyum sinisnya kepada Inaho. "ASEEYLUM? KENAPA TIDAK MASUK?" tanya Slaine sedikit berteriak sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Inaho agar dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku baru saja mau masuk, dari tadi aku terus berada di sisimu, kutinggal sebentar ke toilet tau-tau kau sudah sadar. Tau begitu, tadi kutahan saja ke toiletnya" jawab Asseylum berbohong. Semua yang ada di sana tau Asseylum berbohong. Slaine bahkan jauh lebih tau kalau Asseylum berbohong, tapi demi kebahagiaan Inaho kelak jika dirinya tidak ada lagi, Slaine terpaksa mengikuti semua permainan Asseylum. Dengan sekali sambar Slaine menciumi bibir Asseylum yang saat itu berdiri tepat di samping Inaho. Inaho hanya melihat kejadian itu seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Slaine, bukannya memalukan melakukan hal itu di depan orang banyak?" tanya Asseylum kemudian dengan pipi yang masih memerah

"Apa salahnya? Toh aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ke dunia kalau Kau wanita yang paling kucintai. Kurasa Inaho juga akan melakukan hal itu ke Nyonya Kaizuka, benarkan Inaho?" Slaine menatap wajah pria berambut coklat itu, seperti biasa Slaine tidak bisa membaca isi fikiran orang itu. Inaho meninggalkan ruangan itu berpapasan dengan Inko dan Yuki-nee tepat di ambang pintu.

"Kita perlu bicara" Yuki-nee menarik tangan adiknya, memberi tatapan –kau harus ikut juga– kepada Inko, mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu. Di dalam sana Asseylum masih sibuk memeluk Slaine seakan tidak ingin melepaskan si surai kuning, Asseylum tau betul, perasaan Slaine saat ini sedang tidak baik karna telah berbohong seperti itu kepada Inaho tapi Asseylum tetap tidak peduli, bukannya selama ini memang itu yang dia inginkan? Memisahkan Slaine dan Inaho agar dirinya bisa memiliki Slaine seutuhnya dan menjadikan penderitaan Inaho sebagai hiburan untuknya?

"Akan kusembuhkan kau, bagaimanapun caranya, agar kau bisa hidup lama, dan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hidup melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain!" Asseylum berbisik tepat ditelinga Slaine.

"Asal kau tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka, aku siap menjadi peliharaanmu" jawab Slaine dengan datar, membuat sekali lagi senyum licik di wajah Asseylum merekah.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Yuki-nee, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.. aku.."

"Kau mau anakmu besar tanpa ayah?" Yuki-nee mengalihkan pandangannya dari Inko kepada Inaho yang juga masih menatapnya tanpa bersuara . "Bagaimana Inaho? bukankah pertukaran ini setara?"

Inaho diam memikirkan tawaran dari kakaknya. Yuki-nee benar satu-satunya cara agar Slaine selamat adalah dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, keberhasilannyapun hanya sekitar 30% tapi jika tidak Slaine benar-benar akan…. Haruskah dia mengambil tawaran Yuki-nee demi Slaine?

"kesempatanmu untuk memikirkan ini adalah 2 bulan. 2 bulan lagi Inko akan melahirkan, Slaine juga punya batas 2 bulan lagi untuk operasi, fikirkanlah. Slaine selamat atau Slaine mati itu semua adalah keputusanmu!"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, sekalipun harus menukar nyawaku sendiri!" Inaho meninggalkan dua wanita itu. Salah satunya yaitu Yuki-nee memamerkan senyum kemenangan mendengar pernyataan Inaho, sedangkan Inko meskipun ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya, namun dia tidak bisa berbohong jika bagian hati lainnya hancur berkeping-keping. Secinta itukah Inaho kepada Slaine? Bahkan tidak menunggu waktu 2 bulan Inaho langsung memutuskan hal besar seperti itu untuk Slaine? Inko mengelus perutnya, fikirannya masih sibuk berputar putar di lingkaran yang sama.

"keluarga kita akan kembali utuh Inko-chan, sejauh yang kukenal, Inaho adalah orang yang akan menepati janjinya apapun yang terjadi!"

"Tapi Yuki-nee, itu sama saja kita seperti membunuh Inaho. tidakkah kau lihat? Dia, Inaho mengeluarkan ekspresi, merubah wajahnya yang selama ini datar saat dia berada di dekat Slaine. Apa kau mau melihat dia kembali menunjukkan wajah datar seperti dulu?"

"Inko, fikirkan anak-anakmu! Inilah kenyataan yang harus diterima Inaho. dia tidak boleh terus-terusan terjebak di masa 15 tahun silamnya. Dia punya masa depan yang harus dia hadapi! Masalahnya ada pada dirimu. Apakah kau mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangmu?" Yuki-nee menatap adik iparnya yang masih menundukkan kepala. "kau masih punya waktu 2 bulan lagi untuk berfikir!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

2 bulan berlalu, Inaho dan Slaine selama itu kembali kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah di rumah sakit saat Slaine sadar. Sejak saat itu Slaine memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama Asseylum –tentu saja semua itu perintah Asseylum kepada Slaine– Asseylum yang pada dasarnya merupakan dokter spesialis dalam dengan telaten merawat Slaine. Sedangkan Inaho akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya, tinggal bersama Yuki-nee dan Inko sebagai syarat agar Inko mau mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya kepada Slaine. Inaho yang pada dasarnya memang pendiam sekarang lebih parah lagi, seolah dia berubah menjadi robot, melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Yuki-nee tanpa membantah. Selama dua bulan ini dia bahkan sekalipun sudah berhenti berbicara kepada Yuki-nee dan Inko.

Keadaan Slaine memburuk, dengan cepat kanker yang dideritanya sudah memasuki tahap akhir stadium III , jika tidak cepat ditangani Slaine benar-benar akan memasuki stadium IV dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuknya meninggalkan dunia. Sudah beberapa hari ini Slaine dirawat intensif di rumah sakit, tentu saja Asseylum dengan sigap selalu merawatnya.

 _~di rumah sakit yang sama di bagian ibu dan anak~_

Inaho membantu perawat mendorong tempat tidur Inko, kandungannya sudah memasuki tanggal-tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu keluarga itu. Langkah Inaho terhenti saat melihat Kanclain yang 2 bulan lalu menjadi dokter Slaine terlihat panik, telinganya yang cukup tajam menangkap beberapa suara perawat yang menyebutkan 'kondisi Slaine menurun'. Ingin rasanya kakinya berlari ke sana memastikan Slaine yang disebut perawat itu bukanlah Slaine yang dikenalnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Yuki-nee menarik lengannya untuk terus mengikuti Inko ke dalam ruang persalinan.

Inaho membuka bagian belakang ponselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam berbentuk oval. Satu-satunya benda yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Slaine setidaknya itulah yang ada di fikirannya saat itu. Dia meletakkan benda itu di antara kedua tangannya berdoa kepada sang pemilik kehidupan untuk kesembuhan Slaine. Inko yang melihat suaminya hanya bisa menangis, dengan sangat amat berat hati akhirnya merelakan suaminya itu menuju ke tempat Slaine yang disebut para perawat tadi. Tentu saja hal itu ditentang oleh Yuki-nee.

"Inko, kau sudah gila? Kau sangat membutuhkan Inaho berada di dekatmu sekarang ini" tentang Yuki-nee

Inko menggeleng lemah "tubuhnya memang ada di sini, tapi jiwanya tidak di sini. Aku tidak butuh benda yang tidak memiliki jiwa berada di dekatku! Aku masih bisa melihatnya lagi setelah proses persalinan nanti tapi bagaimana jika dokter dan perawat yang tadi berpapasan dengan kita memang menyebut dokter Saazbaum? Bukankah dia lebih membutuhkan Inaho? Inaho-kun, pergilah!" Inko tersenyum sambil menangis, jika bisa memilih Inko tidak ingin membiarkan suaminya pergi, tapi dia juga tidak ingin jika saat ini dia melarangnya, dan berakibat suatu hari nanti Inaho makin membencinya dan anak-anaknya.

Tanpa fikir panjang dan tanpa berucap sepatahkata Inaho meninggalkan ruang persalinan Inko, menuju tempat perawatan orang bernama Slaine. Dalam hatinya Inaho masih berdoa semoga yang dimaksud bukan Slaine yang dia kenal, bukan Bat nya. Berharap bahwa Bat nya masih sehat-sehat saja di suatu tempat meskipun dia harus tinggal bersama wanita lain. Harapannya pupus, saat melihat orang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, berbagai macam alat medis sudah terhubung ke tubuhnya, kulitnya semakin pucat lebih pucat dari yang dia ingat 2 bulan lalu saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Beberapa tulangnya menonjol membuat lekukan aneh di kulit pucat itu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tampak menangis di sudut ruangan, berusaha ditenangkan oleh seorang yang seperti berpakaian pelayan. Wanita itu berhenti menangis saat melihat Inaho berdiri di balik kaca ruangan itu dengan langkah besar dan sedikit berlari wanita itu keluar ruangan menemui Inaho.

"Bagiamana? Apa Inko akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya? Kuharap jawabannya YA! Jika tidak, Slaine Slaine….." wanita itu tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, tangisannya kembali pecah.

"Inaho?" suara yang Inaho kenali sebagai suara Kanclain muncul dari belakangnya

"Apa yang.."

"Bagaimana keadaan Slaine?" refleks Inaho menarik kerah baju Kanclain, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kanclain

"dia masih kritis, kami harap kami bisa menemukan pendonor sebelum jam 6 sore ini, jika tidak…" Kanclain tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, Asseylum yang dari tadi sudah menangis makin histeris mendengar penjelasan Kanclain. "Inaho, tidak apa-apa kau meninnggalkan istrimu? Ku dengar saat ini dia juga sedang kritis. Ku dengar dari dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa hari lalu dia menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk menyelamatan nyawa anaknya daripada dirinya" Raut wajah Kanclain yang biasa dipenuhi senyum sekarang mendung

"apa maksudmu?"

"ku dengar sejak 2 bulan lalu kondisi mental istrimu sedikit buruk, membuat kandungannya ikut terganggu, hanya ada 2 pilihan menyelamatkan anak-anakmu atau menyelamatkan istrimu. Dan istrimu lebih memilih nyawa anak-anakmu! Bukankah sebaiknya kau ke tempat dia?"

Inaho menatap Kanclain dingin. Ke tempat Inko? Dan meninggalkan Slaine yang juga kritis bersama wanita gila yang terus menangis ini? Inaho menggeleng selangkahpun dirinya tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak sampai keadaan Slaine membaik. Mereka bertiga serempak berbalik ke arah koridor, saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Inaho

"NAO-KUN!" Yuki-nee terlihat lebih kacau daripada Asseylum, wajahnya berubah merah akibat menangis, sebelah kakinya memakai sepatu dan sebelah lagi telanjang kaki. Bajunya yang selama ini tampak rapih terlihat berantakan lusuh di sana-sini. "NAO-KUN KUMOHON, KAU HARUS KEMBALI KE TEMPAT INKO! DIA.. DIA.."

"maaf Yuki-nee, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Slaine sendirian" jawabnya datar, memalingkan wajah dari kakaknya dan terus menatap pria yang terbaring di dalam ruangan itu dari balik jendela kaca.

"Kumohon Nao-kun, akan kulakukan apa saja agar kau kembali ke tempat Inko. Aku bahkan akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Slaine!" Yuki-nee menangis, memegang kaki adiknya yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, adiknya masih sibuk menatap Slaine yang juga sedang kritis di sana.

PLAAAAAAAAK sebuah tanparan keras diterima Inaho, sesosok pria jangkung berambut hitam yang bahkan sudah dia lupakan muncul kembali dihadapannya. "kau fikir Slaine akan bahagia jika tau kau berbuat seperti ini untuknya?" Inaho menatap orang itu menimbang ucapan orang itu. Dan tanpa bicara meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan Yuki-nee yang masih dalam posisi duduk, masuk ke ruangan Slaine dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Slaine. Inaho kembali ke tempat Inko setelah semua itu, menatap datar Harklight yang tadi menamparnya, dan terus menatap datar orang-orang yang ada di sana bergantian.

 _~di ruangan Inko_

Dua orang suster berdiri di samping tempat tidur Inko, menggendong 2 anak perempuan. Inko baru saja melahirkan anaknya tepat sebelum Inaho masuk ke ruangan itu. Senyum merekah di bibirnya saat melihat suaminya datang. Dengan susah payah Inko memaksakan kesadarannya bertahan

"Inaho-kun,…. Tolong… jaga … anak-anak… kita baik-baik.. kau mungkin.. tidak.. menyayangi… bahkan tidak.. menginginkan… mereka lahir ke.. dunia.. tapi mereka.. tetaplah … anak-anakmu.. ku mohon… sayangin mereka.. sebagai gantinya… aku akan… memberi… yang kau… inginkan… untuk.. kesembuhan dokter.. Saazbaum.. kuharap… dia bisa …. Bertahan.. besarkan.. anak-anak… ini bersamanya.. aku akan.. ikut… menjaganya dari dalam .. dokter.. Saazbaum…" Inko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Yuki-nee yang datang tidak lama setelah Inaho menangis histeris melihat nasib tragis yang menimpa adik iparnya dan keponakannya.

"terima kasih Inko" dengan pelan Inaho mencium kening tubuh kaku di atas ranjang itu. Berlari ke tempat perawatan Slaine untuk menemui Harklight memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah menemukan donor untuk Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor ruang operasi, fikirannya kacau jika 2 bulan lalu persentasi keberhasilan operasi Slaine adalah sekitar 30%, maka saat ini persentasinya menurun menjadi 10% karna kondisi Slaine yang memang sudah menurun dan juga donor sumsumnya adalah dari orang yang baru saja meninggal. 7 jam sudah para dokter dan perawat berada di ruangan itu, artinya 7 jam juga Inaho terus berdiri dan mondar mandir. Kakinya sudah mati rasa saking lelahnya menunggu. Lampu ruang operasi mati, beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang yang tadi di dalam keluar satu persatu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Inaho panik

"kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, yang menentukan adalah tekadnya sendiri. Keadaannya sekarang masih belum stabil. Kita hanya perlu menunggu" Kanclain menepuk bahu Inaho, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Inaho. setelah Kanclain meninggalkan ruangan itu, Inaho masuk ke dalam. alat medis yang terpasang ditubuh Slaine lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Hei Bat, cepatlah sembuh, cepat buka matamu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merawat 2 anak bayi seorang diri. Bukankah dulu kau sangat ingin punya anak kembar? Sekarang kita sudah punya Bat. Jadi cepatlah sadar" Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine yang masih belum sadar.

 _~flashback~_

" _apa ini? 'cita-citak di masa depan ingin menjadi ayah yang punya anak kembar perempuan'. Ha ha ha ini cita-citamu Bat?" Inaho membersihkan air matanya yang keluar karna tertawa_

" _iya! Kenapa? Apa yang salah?" Slaine mengambil kertasnya yang dipegang Inaho. merekatkannya di dada._

" _Kau tidak akan menjadi ayah bodoh!"_

" _apa maksudmu?"_

" _karna kau akan jadi Ibu aku yang akan jadi ayah!"_

" _tapi.. tapi.."_

" _kenapa kau ingin anak kembar perempuan? Kenapa bukan pria saja? Atau satu cewe satu cowo?"_

" _kalau anakku laki-laki bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta ke anakku!"_

" _hah?"_

" _sekarang saja kau sudah suka sama laki-laki, gimana nanti kalau anakku laki-laki? Kau akan meninggalkanku!"_

" _BAAA KA!"_

" _sampai kapanpun cintaku itu hanya untuk BAT BLONDE YANG CENGENG!"_

" _ba..baka!"_

 _~end of flashback~_

Seminggu berlalu sejak operasi itu, seminggu juga Inaho tidak pernah meninggalkan Slaine sendirian, sementara itu Asseylum yang selama ini berusaha memisahkan Inaho dan Slaine sudah tidak terlihat sejak operasi Slaine selesai, begitupula dengan harklight. Mereka berdua seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Slaine masih dalam keadaan koma setelah operasi itu, tapi kondisinya berangsur-angsur membaik. Tepat di hari ketujuh setelah operasi, saat Inaho tertidur tepat di samping Slaine dengan posisi duduk menungguin Slaine, Slaine akhirnya sadar, matanya terasa sangat berat.

"Bat? Kau, tunggu akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Slaine tersenyum melihat Inaho, sudah berapa lama semenjak dia tidak melihat wajah itu tepat di sampingnya saat dirinya membuka mata. Aroma badannya yang mengeluarkan bau khas membuat Slaine merasa nyaman. Kanclain yang datang tidak lama setelah itu, memeriksa kondisi Slaine, memutuskan memindahkan Slaine dari ruang ICU ke ruang perawatan biasa.

"Cepat sembuh Bat, kita akan sibuk!"

"apa maksudmu?"

Inaho menceritakan semua yang dialami dirinya 2 bulan terakhir kepada Slaine, membuat Slaine akhirnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah sadar dari komanya.

"anak-anak itu sudah kau beri nama?"

Inaho menggeleng, dirinya bahkan belum sempat sekalipun menggendong anak-anak itu.

"Aku saja yang beri nama yah?"

Inaho mengangguk, mengelus surai kuning Slaine

"Ai dan Aya.. Ai Kaizuka Troyard dan Aya Kaizuka Troyard"

"karna kau sudah memberi mereka nama, mereka adalah anakmu, anak-anak kita. Makanya cepat sembuh supaya kita bisa merawat mereka.. dan juga…"

"dan juga?" Slaine bertanya bingung

"sepertinya mereka butuh adik untuk teman bermain mereka!"

"ba..baka…AHORENJI NO BAKA!"

Inaho memeluk tubuh Slaine. "yah aku memang bodoh, saking bodohnya aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku"

 **END**

 **OWARI**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa bye bye drama /digetok/ tadinya mau buat ini ending di chap 17, tapi apa daya otak ini sudah tidak sanggup menerima penderitaan mereka (woii lu yang nulis, lu juga yang kena brokoro attack) hahaha semoga endingnnya bisa diterima semua orang phuahahaha.. ehh ini bukan ending sih, masih ada 1 chapter terakhir, chapter epilog. See yaaaaaaaaaa chuuuuu


	13. Happy Family

**Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

Balasan review (chapter 12)

Chi-chan: maafkan diri ini sudah membuat kokoromu lelah :3

Rosiel: arigatou.. for your support XD see yaa at another stories

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MASIH SEPERTI DULU**

 **(chap** **epilog** **)**

" **Happy Family"**

Deru mesin mobil sport orange milik Inaho terdengar memasuki garasi rumah itu, Slaine dengan cepat berlari ke luar rumah membukakan pintu dan menyambut Inaho.

"Tadaima" ucapnya saat berdiri tepat di hadapan Slaine. Diciumnya kening si pirang lembut.

"Okaeri" balas si pirang tidak kalah mesra sambil memeluk Inaho

"Di mana anak-anak? Mereka tidak rindu kepada Tou-channya yang…" belum lagii Inaho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, 2 orang anak yang terlihat berumur sekitaran 7 tahun berlari menuruni tangga lantai 2. Membuat Slaine menjadi panik, khawatir anak-anaknya akan terjatuh.

"Tou-chaaan, okaeri" peluk anak dengan rambut yang diikat poni-tail ke lengan Inaho. tidak lama setelahnya seorang lagi memeluk lengan Inaho yang lain, wajahnya mirip dengan anak yang tadi, hanya saja rambut anak ini sedikit lebih panjang dan tidak diikat sama sekali.

"Tou-chan masih capek jangan langsug seperti itu dong kalian" Slaine menggeleng melihat anak-anaknya.

"Dihhh Kaa-chan cemburu? Nih Tou-channya gak kami ambil" kata anak dengan ramubt di gerai tadi. Diikuti dengan dorongan tubuh Inaho ke arah Slaine oleh anak berambut ponitail tadi.

"Nee neee Touchan Aya dan Ai-nee kan sudah baik gak misahin Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, kami dapat hadiah dong" sorot mata berbinar terpancar dari Aya –anak gadis berambut ponitail–

"hmm, Aya-chan mau hadiah apa?" Inaho berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuh 2 anaknya.

"Aya, mau ps baru kalau Ai-nee, mau Haru.. *ehhh" sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Aya.

"bukan Haru. Ai mau komik –menyebut judul komik– lengkap "

"besok kita cari sama-sama, sekarang Tou-chan harus bicara berdua dengan Kaa-chan dulu. Ai dan Aya bisa tinggalkan kami dulu?" Inaho mengelus kepala 2 anak itu. Diikuti anggukan oleh keduanya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"jadi? Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Orenji?" Slaine elipat tangannya di dada, bersandar di tembok depan rumah

"begitukah caramu menyambut suamimu yang baru pulang setelah dinas 3 hari?" Inaho maju selangkah ke arah Slaine. Membuat Slaine terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya yang seketika sudah memerah karna malu mendapat tatapan dari Inaho

"me.. memang begitu kan biasanya?" tanyanya terbata

"biasanya kamu bilang begini Bat 'Okaeri Orenji, jadi kamu mau mandi dulu, makan dulu, atau a..ku…?" Inaho memerangkap Slaine, antara dirinya dan tembok, membuat Slaine tidak bisa bergerak, wajahnya semakin dan semakin merah.

"ba..baka. bagaimana kalau anak-anak…"

"Nee nee Tou-chan Ka-chan kenapa kalian saling memanggil Orenji dan Bat?" Suara cempreng Ai menyelamatkan Slaine, membuat empat siku muncul di kepala Inaho.

"Ai sayang nant Tou-chan jelaskan yah"

"Tapi, kami mau taunya sekarang Tou-chan" sebuah suara yang tidak kalah cemprengnya muncul dari balik Ai, yah suara itu adalah milik Aya.

"sudahlah Orenji, ayo kita makan malam dulu" Slaine menggandeng tangan dua anaknya, mengajaknya ke meja makan.

 _~flashback~_

" _Jangan panggil Inaho lagi!"_

" _ehhh kok gitu? Slaine menghadang jalan Inaho, kedua tangannya direntangkan di kedua sisinya, berlagak layaknya sebuah pagar_

" _Aku mau kita punya panggilan khusus, misalnya kau kupanggil Bat"_

" _haaaaah? Memangnya aku seperti kelelawar?" Slaine melotot marah_

" _bukan, kau kupanggil Bat karna semua barang-barangmu berbau 'batman'.."_

" _kalau begitu kau kupanggil Orenji, siapa suruh barang-barangmu semuanya warna orange!"_

 _~end of flashback~_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jam di samping tempat tidur mereka menunjuk angka 3. Langit di luar sana masih gelap. Mereka berdua belum menutup lama, terlalu asik bercerita ini dan itu, menceritakan apa saja yang mereka alami selama 3 hari ini mereka berpisah.

"Nee Orenji"

"Hmmm"

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu sesaat sebelum kita berpisah?"

"yang di bandara itu?"

"iya… yang itu"

"kau bilang, kau akan kembali padaku, dan apapun yang terjadi suatu saat kita pasti bisa hidup bersama!"

"yaaap, tadinya aku hanya bercanda mengatakan itu. Aku yang masih 11 tahun tidak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan sampai kau mengatakan sesuatu. Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku Orenji?" Slaine memperbaiki posisinya berbalik ke arah Inaho dengan menjadikan lengan Inaho sebagai bantalan tidurnya

"…."

"Ahhh moooooou! Sudahlah Otakmu tidak mungkin mengingat itu. Percuma saja aku bertanya!"

" _Bat, dulu, sekarang bahkan di masa depan hanya kau saja yang kubutuhkan!_ "

 **OWARI**

Namanya juga epilog yah singkat aja :3 /kabur/ terima kasih sudah mendukung sejauh ini :') see yaa di cerita-cerita lain~~~ sudah punya beberapa project tapi belum nemu konflik yang pas. Sekali lagi terimakasih /nangis haru hahaha


End file.
